La Petite Amie de Draco Malfoy
by LetMeCi
Summary: "Hermione s'interroge sur son silence. Normalement il aurait dû rire, ou lui donner la réplique. Réplique qui ne tarde pas à arriver, mais sur un ton acerbe et aigre, auquel elle ne s'attend pas :    -Après tout, tu es libre n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas comme si nous formions un couple.    Hermione reste sans voix, trop blessée pour répondre."
1. Prologue

**_Bonjour tout le monde !_**

**_C'est ma première fiction, un petit OS sans prétention.édit : OS qui s'est finalement transformé en fic ^^  
_**

**_J'espère que cela vous plaira =)_**

**_Bonne lecture ! On se retrouve plus bas.  
_**

La petite amie de Draco Malfoy

Qui, à Poudlard, ne rêverait pas d'être la petite amie de Draco Malfoy ?

Aucune fille, je peux l'affirmer. Je n'ai quand même pas fait un sondage,… bon d'accord peut-être que je l'ai fait mais c'était pour ma culture personnelle, rien de plus… mais là n'est pas la question. Quoi qu'il en soit, je sais pertinemment que toutes les élèves de l'école voudraient être l'heureuse élue (et même quelques garçons, j'ai même vu Harry mater ses fesses avant-hier en cours de potions, foi d'Hermione Granger). Toutes sauf une… moi. Bon, j'avoue, c'est un mensonge, même moi je le souhaiterais.

Mais, à vrai dire cela n'a rien de surprenant, il suffit de regarder son visage aux traits fins où est gravée cette moue méprisante et arrogante qui, pourtant, ne gâche rien de sa beauté digne des dieux grecs, et sa démarche sensuelle et décidée qui rendrait jaloux le plus compétent des mannequins.

Il faut aussi prendre en compte son regard si perçant et terriblement excitant vous faisant sentir proie face au prédateur, ce regard tantôt couleur perle d'exultation, tantôt anthracite de désir lorsqu'il s'ancre à votre propre regard…

Et puis sa bouche aux contours parfaits, s'étirant d'un sourire en nous regardant s'animant, douce sur nos lèvres, y laissant un goût exquis et enivrant.

Ses mains d'aristocrate entrelaçant nos doigts dans les couloirs, essuyant nos larmes, caressant nos cheveux, ses mains puissantes chérissant chaque parcelle de peau nous recouvrant, ses mains m'empêchant d'effectuer le moindre geste, ses mains posés sur mes hanches, ses mains lacérant mon corps… son corps… son corps qui ne cesse de se mouvoir lascivement contre le mien, qui me domine, m'obsède au point de le supplier, de crier, de me briser la voix… sa voix… sa voix grave et traînante, reconnaissable entre mille, qui chuchote des mots tendres à mon oreille, sa voix basse qui me fait frissonner, qui devient de plus en plus rauque, qui ne dit qu'un mot, qu'un nom..

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous Granger !

-Malfoy ?

_**Qu'en pensez-vous? L'auteur doit-elle mettre un terme définitif à cette vocation? Une review, qu'elle soit positive ou négative serait fortement appréciée =D**_

_**Tchao ! (:  
**_


	2. Typiquement Malfoyen

_**Salut tout le monde ! Tout d'abord je voulais vous remercier (encore une fois) pour vos reviews ! Sachez que cela me va droit au coeur (Sortez les mouchoirs !) **_

_**J'espère n'avoir oublié personne pour les réponses. Si c'est le cas, je m'en excuse.**_

_**Voilà un chapitre tout beau tout nouveau, un peu plus long que le précédent, je profite d'avoir un petit temps pour le publier =P Je tiens à dire que la majeure partie de ce chapitre a été écrite alors que je luttais pour laisser mes yeux ouverts, je ne garantie donc pas une grande qualité de l'écriture, ni de l'histoire. Enfin bon, ça sera à vous d'en juger =)**_

_**De plus, dans ce chapitre, on ne rentre pas directement dans le vif du sujet (c'est voulu) mais on va dire qu'il y a quelques indices.**_

_**J'espère qu'il vous plaira, et que vous ne serez pas déçu(e)s.**_

_**Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas**_

* * *

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous Granger !

-Malfoy ?

Je me réveillai en sursaut, essoufflée et aussi rouge que mon écusson de Préfète-en-Chef. Face à moi se tenait l'objet de mes désirs, cette horrible fouine de Malfoy. Pitié, faites qu'il ne m'ait pas entendue, faites que je n'aie émis aucun son compromettant.

-Peut-on savoir ce que tu faisais ?

-Je… en fait je… et puis..., commençais-je, je me suis endormie.

-Intéressant.

C'est moi ou j'ai vu une lueur perverse dans ses yeux ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Malfoy ?

-Mmh ?... Ah oui, la Mc Go veut te voir, dit-il en s'admirant devant le miroir derrière moi (qui a eu l'idée de mettre un miroir dans une bibliothèque ?)

-Et pourquoi donc ? Questionnais-je tout en me levant.

-Ta petite culotte rouge et jaune à petit pois (1) est restée dans le bureau de Dumby, Granger…, termina-t-il sa déclaration douteuse.

- Mon pauvre Malfoy, ta connerie me ferait presque pitié, dis-je prenant une mine désolée.

Soudain, il me plaqua contre le mur, sa main empoignant ma nuque (oh mon dieu, j'aime quand il fait ça !), son corps me pressant contre la pierre froide, sa voix chaude et sensuelle murmurant :

-T'entendre gémir me donner des envies Granger…

C'est moi ou il fait extrêmement chaud ? Je ne peux m'empêcher de me coller à son torse.

Il s'écarta brusquement de moi, puis s'éloigna dans les rayons, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres. Je m'accordai un moment pour assimiler ce qu'il venait de se passer, puis… Rah il m'a eu le blondinet là ! Rageuse, je sortis de cette foutue bibliothèque, me dirigeai vers le foutu bureau de cette foutue Mc Gonagall. Foutues hormones ! Foutue poisse ! Pourquoi étais-je tombée sur ce foutu Serpentard trop bien foutu pour ma santé mentale ?

HGDMGHDM

-Granger avec Mr Zabini, Potter avec Mr Malfoy, et on ne discute pas, déclara Rogue.

Comme si on allait faire de toute façon… Le degré d'inutilité de ce professeur est tout simplement affligeant. Bref.

Nous étions donc tous les quatre sur la même rangée, et j'étais bien sûr entre les deux Serpentards. Mais c'est qu'elle s'accroche cette malchance hein ! Quoiqu'il en soit, nous commençâmes à travailler Blaise était finalement quelqu'un de sympathique, lorsque l'on faisait, bien sûr, abstraction de ses sarcasmes. Néanmoins son sens de l'humour et sa répartie me plaisaient bien, j'en arrivais presque à oublier l'autre vert et argent à côté de moi.

Presque, parce qu'il m'effleurait le bras ou la main à chaque fois qu'il prenait un ingrédient. C'était évidemment intentionnel : je remarquais du coin de l'oeil son sourire narquois-mais-tellement-sexy-typiquement-Malfoyen à chaque fois que je me raidissais à son contact. Petit con.

Au bout d'une heure trente de ce petit manège, j'en eus assez.

-Malfoy, tu te sens vraiment obligé de me toucher ?

-Estime toi heureuse Granger, une foule de filles paieraient cher pour être à ta place.

Ce n'est pas la modestie qui l'étouffe lui.

-Oh mon Dieu, m'exclamais-je d'une voix aiguë et niaise de surcroît, le grand Draco Malfoy m'a pelotée le bras, faut que je le dises à tout le monde, je ne laverais jamais plus mon bras ! Hiiiiiiiii !

Malheureusement, le maître des potions choisit ce moment pour passer devant notre table.

-_Miss _Granger, dit-il de sa voix doucereuse, il est dans votre droit de reprendre les habitudes hygiéniques des Trolls, mais je crains fort que le moment ne soit le plus approprié pour nous exposer vos préférences 10 points de moins pour Griffondor, de plus vous dérangez Mr Malfoy, 10 points de moins, et enfin, continua-t-il alors que je m'apprêtais à répliquer, je ne tolère pas les cris hystériques et intempestifs dans mon cours, moins 10 points, et estimez-vous heureuse de ne pas avoir de retenue. Potter, votre cravate est mal mise, 20 points de moins pour non-respect de votre uniforme.

Et il s'éloigna. C'est moi ou il vient d'enlever 50 points à Griffondor en à peine deux minutes ? Le gloussement contrôlé de Malfoy, qui se transforma en véritable fou rire quand la cloche sonna, ainsi que la mine déconfite de Harry me le confirmèrent. Sale chauve souris complexée aux cheveux gras.

* * *

_**C'est encore moi ! Et oui (qui a dit "Oh non?" ) Le (1) est une référence à la chanson de Dorothée "La valise" un peu modifiée bien sûr. Je ne sais pas d'où sort ce délire, mais je voyais bien Draco le dire, ne me demandez pas pourquoi ! haha**_

**_Alors que pensez-vous de ce chapitre? =)_  
**


	3. Sur les nerfs

_**Coucou tout le monde ! Voilà un chapitre après deux semaines. D'ailleurs je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir pris tout ce temps, mais (attention le blabla de l'auteure commence) j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire en ce moment, entre le vocabulaire de 2 pages à connaitre par cœur et par jour, les devoirs surprises, les dissertes à rendre, et les DS le samedi, je n'en peux plus ! **_

_**Normalement je devais poster demain, étant donné que j'ai eu 4h de DS de philo ce matin, mon cerveau est donc H.S, mais je voulais vous faire plaisir, alors voili voilou ! **_

_**J'espère que ça vous plaira, et Hop ! on se retrouve en bas (je fais des rimes, mon dieu, faut vraiment que j'aille me coucher)**_

_**Bonne Lecture ! =D**_

* * *

-… Et là je te jure le mec bandait comme un taureau en rut » ! s'exclama Ron

Harry et les autres garçons de la table des Griffondor s'esclaffèrent. Les garçons et leurs blagues douteuses. Et dire que c'est un ex… Tandis qu'à ma droite, la conversation était typiquement masculine, celle qui se tenait à ma gauche était plutôt :

-…avec lui, mais c'est trop bon, le seul fait d'y penser me fait déjà frissonner, j'ai hâte d'y être, gloussait Lavande.

On l'aura compris, j'étais entourée d'adolescents en chaleur. Et pour compléter le tableau, Malfoy était assis à sa table, de façon à être en face de moi.

-…la salive qui coule, Hermione, fit Harry à mon oreille

-Quoi ? Dis-je, sortant de mes pensées.

- Tu as de la salive qui coule sur ton menton, répéta-t-il.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, et puis je ne bave pas devant Malfoy.

J'essuyais néanmoins l'inexistente salive du coin de ma bouche, on ne sait jamais.

-Je ne me souviens pas avoir prononcé son nom, lança-t-il en souriant malicieusement.

Grillée. J'accordai soudain un intérêt particulier à mon potage. Il continuait :

-Avoue que tu croquerais bien un morceau de chocolat blanc de qualité.

-La ferme Harry, soupirais-je.

Je me levai de table et me dirigeai vers ma chambre.

HGDMGHDM

L'avantage lorsque tout le monde croit que l'on est studieuse et que l'on a l'amour des livres, c'est que l'on peut faire semblant d'être absorbée par un bouquin sans que personne ne se rende compte que l'on matte/déprime/dort, rayer la mention inutile. Mais bon, il faut dire que je n'avais pas vraiment besoin de me cacher étant donné que mon statut de Préfète en Chef me donnait accès à une chambre personnelle. De plus je partageais la Salle commune, la salle de bain ainsi qu'une terrasse avec mon homologue masculin.

La première pièce était immense, et décorée par mes soins. En effet, elle était peinte aux couleurs de ma maison, aménagée avec des meubles datant de Louis XIV et l'un des murs était entièrement recouvert d'une bibliothèque. La seconde, c'est-à-dire la Salle commune était élégamment décorée : tout était paré de blanc et doré. C'était à la fois simple et grandiose. Je m'étais toujours demandée comment mon colocataire avait réussi cet exploit qui était selon moi, du grand art. Ron pensait que c'était « fade et horriblement moche ». Mouais. Quoiqu'il en soit, je m'étais engagée à sublimer la salle de bain : baignoire que l'on confondrait avec une piscine, des miroirs remplaçaient les murs, ce qui rendait la salle, déjà spacieuse, tout simplement gigantesque des arabesques ornait les vasques et les colonnes qui soutenaient le plafond. J'étais assez fière du résultat. Enfin, nous avions décidé d'un commun accord de ne pas toucher à la terrasse, car elle était absolument magnifique : des bancs taillés dans la pierre magiquement modifiés, de sorte qu'ils étaient aussi confortables que les fauteuils du salon des roses grandissant autour de la rambarde, qui laissaient une odeur exquise dans l'air, et surtout, une vue imprenable sur le lac.

Cette seule pensée me donnait envie de m'y rendre. Je rangeai alors mes livres dans ma chambre, puis me dirigeai vers le petit coin de paradis.

Il y était déjà, je ne l'avais pas entendu rentrer. Je m'installai à côté de lui, pris son paquet de cigarettes qui dépassait intentionnellement de sa poche, en pris une et la portai à ma bouche. La flamme de son Zippo se présentait déjà à moi. Je me penchai alors pour allumer ma cigarette, inspirai, puis rejetai la fumée. Menthol, curieux mélange de chaleur et fraîcheur. A l'image de son propriétaire. Ce dernier referma son briquet d'un geste élégant, après avoir allumé sa propre cigarette. Il m'attendait toujours pour fumer, c'était une sorte de petit rituel. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent sans que nous échangions de paroles. Je profitais de cet instant de plénitude. Puis :

«- Tu sais quoi Hermione ? demanda-t-il.

Une raison pour laquelle j'appréciais ces moments, c'est qu'il m'appelait Hermione, ou Mione à quelques moments.

-Non je ne sais pas Draco, mais je sens que tu vas me le dire, lançai-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Pour toute réponse, il me montra un tout petit bout de langue, puis enchaîna :

-Je n'arrive pas à me lasser de ces instants.

-Moi non plus.

Me revinrent alors en mémoire les circonstances dans lesquelles j'avais allumé ma première clope. Un sourire naquit sur mes lèvres.

-A quoi penses-tu ?

-A ma première taffe.

Il sourit lentement, puis éclata d'un rire franc. Il fut pris d'un véritable fou rire, lorsque des rougeurs apparurent sur mes joues. Après de longues minutes, il parvint enfin à se calmer.

S'en suivit un moment gênant. Nous restâmes en effet de longues minutes à ne rien dire.

-Bon, je vais me préparer pour ma ronde, dis-je en me levant.

-D'accord, et bien, peut-être à tout à l'heure Hermione, répondit-il en souriant tendrement.

Lui et moi nous étions mis d'accord pour que je fasse les rondes, et que lui surveille les retenues.

-Oui peut-être.

Et je rentrais et allais me doucher. Alors que je sortais de la douche, je me rendis compte d'un petit problème : ma serviette avait disparu. Sale petit con de fouine de blond de Malfoy ! Monsieur je-me-sers-sans-remettre-à-sa-place adorait utiliser ma serviette, car elle était plus « douce que la sienne » selon ses dires. Or il ne la ramenait pas dans la salle de bain ! Bon, ou je prends son peignoir au risque de m'attirer sa colère, ou je traverse nue la salle commune pour parvenir à ma chambre. Charybde ou Scylla ? Au point où j'en étais, autant être couverte et sentir son odeur, même s'il allait me faire la misère les jours suivants. Je me vêtis de son peignoir vert (pour changer) et sortis à pas de loups de la salle d'eau. J'arrivais presque à ma porte lorsque :

-Granger ! Hurla-t-il. Combien de fois faudra-t-il te dire qu'on ne touche pas à mes affaires ?

-Combien de fois faudra-t-il te dire que si tu prends mes affaires, tu les remets en place ?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, lança-t-il d'un air dédaigneux.

-Ma serviette n'était pas dans la salle de bain, et ton rasoir traînait sur la vasque.

Il sembla déstabilisé, puis se dirigea vers sa chambre, en ressortit avec ma fameuse serviette, qu'il me jeta au visage.

-Et maintenant mon peignoir, dit-il d'un ton impérieux en tendant la main.

Je fus choquée.

-Le temps de te m'habiller et…

-J'ai dit maintenant.

-Vas te faire foutre Malfoy !

Et je m'enfermai dans ma chambre, me laissant aller contre la porte. Quel culot ! Je me changeai avec fureur, sortis de mon antre, entrai dans la salle de bain, où Malfoy faisait couler son bain. Je lançai négligemment son peignoir dans l'eau et ne lui laissant pas le temps de répliquer :

-Et n'oublie pas ton putain de rasoir ! m'exclamais-je en claquant la porte.

HGDMGHDM

Je rentrais de ma ronde. 50 points de moins et deux retenues pour Serpentard. Ça lui fera du boulot. En parlant de Serpentard, je n'arrivais pas à l'enlever de ma tête. Et dire qu'il n'y avait pas si longtemps, lui et moi nous entendions à merveille. C'était peut-être dur à croire mais c'était pourtant vrai.

Les souvenirs refirent alors surface…

* * *

_**Alors, c'était comment? =P Je suis assez satisfaite de la longueur, par contre la qualité ce sera à vous d'en juger ^^  
**_

_**Bon, pour le prochain chapitre on entre dans le vif du sujet (enfin, me direz-vous !^^). Les prochains chapitres seront des "flash-back".**_

_**Bisous et à la prochaine =D  
**_

_**PS : je tiens encore une fois à vous remercier pour vos reviews, qui me motivent dans l'écriture et la publication =)  
**_


	4. Remembers

**Hello ! Chose promise, chose due ! il est un peu plus long que les précédents ! Presque 2000 mots niark niark è_é**

**Je vous remercie encore une fois de votre fidélité, et de vos reviews qui sont au combien touchantes =)**

**En parlant de review, je suis un peu triste quand même, vu le nombre de visiteurs que j'ai eu pour le dernier chapitre (plus de 200) et un nombre bien plus en dessous de reviews... J'suis désespérée .. haha. Nan quand même pas à ce point =) **

**Mais bon, une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir.**

**Bon trêve de jérémiades, place au chapitre.**

**Comme d'hab, on se retrouve en bas ^^**

* * *

C'était après la guerre, Voldemort était vaincu, la brume générée par les Détraqueurs s'était estompée durant les jours qui suivaient, le Ministère était en reconstruction, et tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Ron et moi nous étions mis en couple depuis la fin de la guerre. Je passais mes vacances chez les Weasley après avoir rapatrié mes parents. Harry aussi était là, il avait tenu à avoir sa famille auprès de lui, comme il le disait. Ginny espérait toujours qu'il revienne vers elle, sauf qu'elle ignorait qu'Harry ne la désirait pas. Ce dernier s'était servi du prétexte de la guerre pour se débarrasser de la rouquine, et vivre une idylle secrète avec Théodore Nott, un Serpentard en septième année. C'était bien sûr plus tard que j'ai sus cela.

Le ministère alors reconstruit, organisa plusieurs soirées mondaines principalement en l'honneur d'Harry, mais aussi de tous les sorciers et sorcières ayant participé à la Bataille.

Le Ministre de la Magie nous avait félicité en personne, et décoré Harry de l'Ordre de Merlin Première Classe. Puis ce fut au tour de Dumbledore de prendre la parole :

« - Je souhaiterais porter un toast à Draco et Narcissa Malfoy, cette dernière n'ayant malheureusement pu se joindre à nous ce soir. Ils ont eu un rôle majeur lors de cette bataille. En effet, pendant un an et demi, ils ont recueilli des informations capitales auprès de Voldemort afin de nous les remettre, et ce, en prenant des risques considérables et mortels. Je vous remercie, continua-t-il en regardant le seul Malfoy présent.

L'assemblée était restée muette pendant cette annonce, puis quelques murmures se firent entendre. Draco, arborant toujours son air supérieur inclina néanmoins légèrement la tête face à l'illustre directeur et dit :

-C'est moi qui vous remercie. »

Il fut alors décoré de l'Ordre de Merlin Seconde Classe par le Ministre et fut applaudit par toute l'assistance.

C'est ainsi que le nom des Malfoy ne fut plus associé à la magie noire.

Si Draco et moi n'avions pas discuté lors de cette soirée, il m'accorda cependant un sourire très discret qui me fit plaisir. C'était comme si, à défaut de s'excuser ouvertement (faut pas rêver non plus), il reconnaissait avoir été un parfait petit crétin durant toutes ces années.

**HGDM/HGDM**

A la veille de la rentrée, Ron et moi eûmes enfin La conversation qui mit fin à notre relation :

« -Hermione, je ne crois pas que ça fonctionnera entre nous.

-Il serait préférable d'en rester là en effet.

-Je veux quand même te dire pourquoi.

-Ron, je pense que tu ne ressens rien pour moi, comme moi je ne ressens rien pour toi, mis à part un amour fraternel. Nous ne sommes pas faits pour être ensemble, c'est tout. Pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat.

Mais il tint néanmoins à s'expliquer.

-Oui, mais ce n'est pas… enfin je… Hermione…

Il prit une grande inspiration puis dit dans un souffle :

-Je suis gay. »

**HGDM/HGDM**

Ron était gay. Une part de moi n'en revenait toujours pas alors que nous étions à bord du Poudlard express. C'est vrai, était-ce moi qui l'avais dégoûtée des filles ? Embrassais-je si mal que ça ? Ce genre de questions puériles et typiquement féminines traversait mon esprit. Certes, je ne ressentais rien pour lui, mais quand même, c'était frustrant de savoir que notre petit ami nous larguait parce qu'il préférait les bananes aux petites moules ! Cela dit je comprenais maintenant pourquoi Harry nous regardait d'une façon étrange lorsque Ron et moi étions proches l'un de l'autre. Il était au courant ! Oui, il était au courant et ne m'avait rien dit. Notre survivant national avait préféré garder le secret par solidarité masculine. Les mecs.

Malgré tout, une autre part de moi-même avait accepté le fait que Ron soit homosexuel. Je devais le soutenir, c'était avant tout mon ami. Bah, au moins je ne serais pas la seule à lorgner sur les fesses de certains septième année (que les septièmes, en dessous, c'est du détournement de mineur). Et oui, Hermione Granger matte…

**HGDM/HGDM**

«- Cette année le professeur Rogue sera à nouveau Maître des Potions et le professeur des Défenses Contre… déclarait Dumbledore aux élèves assis dans la Grande Salle

-Oh non ! Et moi qui croyais être débarrassé de cette chauve souris, se lamenta Ron.

-Qu'il soit prof de Potions, ou de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, tu l'aurais eu quand même, tu sais, lança Hermione.

-Oui, mais non, mais…ouais. Ouais.

Les élèves alentours s'esclaffèrent tandis que le visage de Ron se décomposait de façon burlesque.

-Ne te plains pas, ce n'est pas comme s'il s'acharnait sur toi à la moindre occasion, intervint alors Harry.

-Oh moins, vous n'aurez pas à partager une salle de bain avec Rogue…fis-je.

C'est alors que trois actions se déroulèrent simultanément :

1. pour une raison quelconque un silence quasi religieux se fit dans la Grande Salle (ce qui normalement n'arrive jamais)

2.-…nos deux préfets en chef, Miss Granger de Griffondor, et Mr Malfoy de Serpentard… annonça Dumbledore

3.-TU VAS PARTAGER TA SALLE DE BAIN AVEC ROGUE ? hurla Ron.

Oh non. En un instant je fus la cible de tous les regards. Je sentais presque mes joues brûler tellement le sang y affluait. Quelques murmures s'élevèrent, je voyais Lavande et Parvati chuchoter rapidement, Ginny mi-amusée mi-exaspérée, Harry se prendre la tête entre les mains, les Serpentards afficher un air qui trahissait l'incrédulité et le dégoût. Et je n'osais même pas tourner la tête vers la table des professeurs.

Dumbledore s'éclaircit la voix et continua son discours comme si rien ne s'était passé.

-Alors, reprit Ron en chuchotant, c'est quoi cette histoire ?

-Qu'est-ce que t'es con ! J'entendais simplement par là qu'étant donné mon statut de préfète en chef, j'ai droit à des appartements que je devrais partager avec Draco Malfoy ! Donc la fouine ou la chauve souris, ça revient au même.

-Je ne dirais pas ça, fit Harry lentement.

Il examina pensivement Draco qui mangeait avec la délicatesse et la dignité que son rang lui imposait.

-Qu'est-ce que… commençais-je.

-Tout ce que je veux dire, c'est que j'ai déjà vu Malfoy dans les vestiaires et…

-Harry ! tu veux dire que…que toi aussi tu…tu es…dis-je en bafouillant

-Ce n'est pas exactement par solidarité masculine que je ne t'ai rien dit à propos de Ron, c'est juste que c'était à lui de le faire. Et puis on va dire que je le comprenais, termina-t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

C'était précisément à cet instant que je compris qu'Harry était gay.

**HGDM/HGDM**

J'arrivai dans ma nouvelle salle commune. Il était déjà là, appuyé contre l'un des murs, pose nonchalante qui, je le devinais, était soigneusement étudiée.

-Salut, marmonnais-je.

-Je m'occupe du salon, toi de la salle d'eau, dit-il sans préambule, il ne faudrait quand même pas que mes amis me rendent visite dans un séjour décoré sans la moindre once de goût. Si tu pouvais le faire avant samedi, bien sûr j'entends par là que tu dois le faire avant samedi, parce que…, continuait-il.

Je sens qu'elle va être géniale, cette colocation. Et dire que l'on avait réussi à bien s'entendre durant la guerre. En même temps, il n'avait pas eu le choix au début. Il se devait de se montrer courtois envers moi, vu que j'étais une sorte d'intermédiaire entre les deux camps. Nous avions même pu avoir quelques discussions civilisées lorsqu'il était au Quartier Général de l'Ordre. Comment nous y étions parvenus, cela restait encore un mystère à mes yeux. Je supposais que c'était à force de nous fréquenter. Si j'avais effectivement raison sur ce point, peut-être que nous pourrions parvenir à nous entendre, ou, à défaut, nous respecter, étant donné que nous étions destinés à cohabiter. Si cela me tenait à cœur de bien m'entendre avec Draco Malfoy, c'était parce que je savais qu'il pouvait être sociable il me l'avait montré à maintes reprises ces derniers mois.

-Granger, tu m'écoutes ou quoi ?

-Hein ? sursautais-je. Ah euh oui, toi salon, moi salle de bain parce que j'ai pas bon goût. Noté !

Il arborait à présent son fameux sourire narquois.

-Hug Petit Lionceau aux Cheveux Broussailleux ! Toi avoir bien compris, moi, Grand Prince Serpent Tout Puissant aller dans tipi moi, car moi fatigué, Hug ! dit-il en se frappant le torse.

-Je…pourquoi serais-je un lionceau et toi un grand serpent ? lançais-je en affichant une mine boudeuse.

Il s'approcha lentement, tel un prédateur en chasse, se posta à quelques centimètres de moi, se pencha et dit :

-Parce que c'est comme ça.

Troublant. Je repris contenance et commençai :

- Draco…

- Draco ? Où est donc passé l'éternel Malfoy qui sonnait comme quelques paroles injurieuses ? lança-t-il sans se départir de son sourire à la limite du méprisant.

- Tu ne vas pas chipoter pour des futilités pareilles.

- Que voulais-tu me dire, Granger, dit-il en insistant sur mon nom.

Quel gamin.

- Comme nous serons amenés à nous côtoyer…

- Ce que nous somme sensés faire depuis 6 ans déjà…

- Ce que j'entends par là c'est nous devrons faire équipe…

- Ce que nous avons fait il y a quelques mois, si ma mémoire ne me joue des tours…

- Oui mais…

- Non, mais…

- La ferme Malfoy !

- Ah ! s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire victorieux, je savais que le « Malfoy » allait revenir !

- Tu m'énerves, j'abandonne, discuter avec toi est tout simplement impossible.

Il me retint alors par le poignet, alors que je tournais les talons.

- J'ai compris, ne t'en fais pas, ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie, dit-il doucement.

- Parfait. Et bien, je te souhaite une bonne nuit Draco.

- A toi aussi Granger.

-Euh Draco ?

- …?

-Mon poignet.

**HGDM/HGDM**

-Malfoy je compte jusqu'à trois ! Ouvre ou je fais exploser cette fichue porte ! hurlais-je.

Pas de réponse. Juste une mélodie guillerette qui s'élevait.

-Un…

Il siffla plus fort. Je perdis mon calme.

-Trois !

Au moment où j'allais l'enfoncer, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. S'en suivit une situation pour le moins gênante. Je tombais littéralement sur un Draco Malfoy vêtu en tout et pour tout d'une serviette nouée à la taille, qui ne couvrait alors plus grand-chose.

-Granger, trois choses s'imposent à mon esprit. Premièrement, répète après moi : un, DEUX, trois. Deuxièmement, je savais déjà que tu étais du genre voyeuse, mais il n'était pas nécessaire de défoncer cette porte à la moldu, je te rappelle que tu as une baguette. Ou tu aurais tout simplement pu me demander gentiment si tu pouvais assister à ma douche. Et troisièmement, m'en veux-tu à ce point pour m'empêcher de transmettre mon nom de famille aux générations futures ?

Voyant mon air abasourdi, il soupira.

-Tu m'écrases mon engin, et Merlin sait que j'en ai besoin, surtout en ce moment, alors tu me feras le plaisir de dégager, s'il te plaît. Si tu me veux tu n'as qu'à t'inscrire sur la liste d'attente. Bien sûr je ne garantis pas que je te prendrais. Mais tu peux toujours essayer.

Je me relevai rapidement.

- Je n'aurais pas écrasé tes quatre centimètres, auxquels tu sembles tenir, si tu n'avais pas monopolisé la salle de bain pendant une heure et demie ! dis-je avant de claquer la porte.

Je la rouvrais et ajoutai :

-Et ta liste, tu peux te la mettre où je pense !

C'est en arrivant à l'entrée de la Grande Salle que je réalisais quelque chose : Malfoy était on ne peut plus dur…

* * *

**Et voilà ! La fin de la fic ! ... Adieu !**

**Mdr, plus sérieusement, j'ai encore pleins de choses à faire raconter à Hermione, je ne peux pas arrêter ça comme ça (qui a dit oui?)**

**Bon je vais à la plage moi. Bonne journée à tous**

**Et bien sûr, n'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis =D**

**X.O.X.O  
**


	5. Arrangements et confidences

_**Bonsoir chères lectrices =D Voici le quatrième chapitre ! j'espère qu'il vous plaira =$**_

_**Je ne vous embête pas plus, bonne lecture ^^**_

* * *

Quelques semaines après la rentrée, la situation s'était quelque peu améliorée. Nous étions arrivés à un arrangement, ou plutôt, j'avais fait preuve de beaucoup de ruse. En effet, je fis remarquer à Draco qu'un gentleman qui se respectait, et qui plus est un Lord, se devait d'être galant, et donc de laisser la place aux pauvres demoiselles éplorées qui ne demandaient qu'à se laver. Il resta interdit devant ma tirade. J'avais touché à un point sensible : son image. Je pouvais presque voir, à travers sa peau, les rouages de son cerveau se mettre en route. C'est ainsi que je prenais désormais ma douche avant lui.

**HGDM/HGDM**

Un autre problème se posait. En effet, Draco refusait de faire ses rondes et de surveiller les retenues, Monsieur trouvant cela « inutile et ennuyeux à mourir ». Pour nous éviter quelques problèmes, je dus faire tout le travail toute seule. Les rondes ne me dérangeaient guère mais les punis ne m'obéissaient pas ; je devais reconnaître que je n'avais malheureusement aucune autorité. Un soir j'en eus assez, et fis connaître le fond de ma pensée à Draco, qui n'en avait strictement rien à faire. Par conséquent je décidais d'en faire autant que lui, c'est-à-dire, rien du tout, jusqu'à ce qu'il bouge son postérieur parfaitement musclé. Était-ce moi qui avais pensé ça ? Je divaguais, on dirait. Depuis quelques temps, ce genre de pensée n'arrêtait pas de faire irruption dans ma pauvre petite tête. C'était à en devenir dingue ! Quoiqu'il en soit, le professeur Mc Gonagall finit par remarquer notre manquement à nos obligations.

**HGDM/HGDM**

Je faisais mes devoirs dans la Salle commune tandis que Draco fumait comme à son habitude sur la terrasse. Soudain, le tableau de l'entrée pivota pour laisser place à un professeur Mc Gonagall plus qu'énervé.

-Bonsoir professeur ! fis-je d'un ton un peu trop enthousiaste, tandis que je voyais Draco écarquiller les yeux.

-Bonsoir Miss Granger, où est Mr Malfoy ? j'ai à vous parler.

-Draco ? Oh euh, il est sorti un instant, oui, il prend peu l'air étant donné qu'il ne se sentait pas très bien, vous comprenez...

Venais-je de mentir à un professeur pour protéger quelqu'un, Malfoy qui plus est ? Draco entra à cet instant.

-Bonsoir professeur.

-Jeunes gens, je suis très déçue par votre attitude, et surtout par vous Miss Granger, je vous croyais plus responsable.

-Je ne comprends pas professeur.

Aie. Elle avait remarqué que je lui avais menti. Ça y était, c'en était fini de mon parcours brillant, je l'avais entaché d'un mensonge qui me suivra à vie, je…

-Si votre statut de préfet en chef vous donne quelques privilèges, vos fonctions ne sont, en revanche, pas facultatives, continua-t-elle. Vous vous devez de faire vos rondes et d'assurer les retenues. Manquez encore une fois à votre devoir et je vous garantis que vous le regretterez amèrement. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

-Oui professeur, fis-je en partie soulagée.

-Cela vous concerne aussi Mr Malfoy.

-Veuillez nous excuser professeur, cela ne se reproduira plus.

Je fus choquée par le ton poli et dénué de mépris qu'il employa.

-Très bien, bonne soirée à tous les deux.

Dès qu'elle passa la porte, Draco retourna aussi rapidement qu'il put sur le balcon. Ma parole, il fuyait !

-Hé ! ne crois pas que je vais tout faire ! dis-je en l'y suivant. Tu as entendu ce qu'a dit la Mc Go ! Nous devons le faire tous les deux !

-Je fais les retenues et toi les rondes, ça marche ? proposa-t-il d'un air passablement énervé et empressé.

-Euh oui… oui ça me convient parfaitement.

-Et bien c'est réglé.

Il prit sa cigarette et tira dessus, ce qui eut pour effet de le détendre instantanément.

-Au fait, dit-il d'une voix plus douce, merci.

-De ?

-Tu aurais pu me dénoncer.

-Et griller ma seule chance de te faire chanter ? Pas question ! Là au moins je suis sûre que tu feras ta part du boulot.

Il éclata d'un rire franc. Je me joignis à lui. Étais-je vraiment en train de plaisanter avec Draco Malfoy ? Il fallait croire que oui.

-T'en veux une ?

Il me proposait de fumer avec lui.

-Non merci, dis-je, hésitante.

A vrai dire j'avais toujours eu envie d'essayer, par pure curiosité, mais le faire en sa compagnie pour la première fois me semblait tout bonnement impossible. Il allait se foutre de moi. Il semblait comprendre ce qui se passait dans ma tête, car il m'intima de m'asseoir près de lui, cala sa cigarette entre mon index et mon majeur tremblants, et m'expliqua :

-Tu mets le filtre dans ta bouche, évite de le mouiller j'ai horreur de ça, tu aspires la fumée, inspire de l'air et tu recraches.

Je fis ce qu'il me dit… et m'étouffai. Il s'esclaffa.

-Tu le savais que je n'allais pas réussir, lançai-je en boudant.

-Oui mais personne ne réussit la première fois. On recommence ?

**HGDM/HGDM**

-Mione, aide-moi je t'en prie, m'implora Harry.

Réprimant un soupir, je lui indiquai alors en chuchotant la marche à suivre pour préparer sa potion.

-Non Harry, c'est deux queues de salamandres…

-Miss Granger, serait-ce trop vous demander de vous concentrer ? fit Rogue. 20 points de moins pour Griffondor. Quant à vous Potter, votre renommée semble tellement vous monter à la tête qu'elle obstrue votre vue. 50 points de moins. Weasley, on ne soupire pas dans mon cours. 30 points de moins pour Griffondor. Quelque chose à ajouter Potter ?

-Non.

-On dit non Monsieur ou non Professeur, 10 points de moins pour Griffondor.

-Finalement si, j'ai quelque chose à ajouter : allez au diable ! lança Harry, avant de sortir précipitamment du cachot.

-Miss Granger, vous direz à Potter qu'il a écopé d'une retenue, et vous autres travaillez ! dit-il, sa voix claquant tel un fouet. Sadique.

Toutes les têtes se baissèrent instantanément vers les chaudrons bouillonnants.

A la fin du cours, Ron et moi atteignîmes la Grande Salle, espérant voir Harry. Malheureusement il n'y était pas.

**HGDM/HGDM**

Je n'avais pas revu Harry de toute la journée. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de perdre à ce point son sang-froid. En y réfléchissant, il m'avait semblé agacé en rentrant dans la salle.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'enquit Draco, assis à côté de moi.

-Mmh ? Oh t'inquiète, ce n'est rien.

Je tirai sur ma cigarette.

-Hermione, tu n'as pas dit un mot depuis que tu es arrivée, et tu es perdue dans tes pensées.

-Hermione ? dis-je d'un air taquin. Où est donc passé l'éternel Granger qui sonnait comme quelques paroles injurieuses ?

Il me tira la langue tandis que je souriais.

-Ne change pas de sujet, veux-tu ? Dis-moi ce qui se passe.

Mon sourire se figea, je soupirai alors :

-C'est Harry. Il était d'humeur massacrante aujourd'hui, comme tu as pu le voir, et je n'ai pas réussi à lui parler.

-Oh. Je vois. Théodore était dans le même état, ne t'en fais pas, ça va passer.

-Théodore ? Tu veux dire Théodore Nott ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a à voir avec Harry ?

-Ils sortent ensemble Hermione. Ça doit faire, quoi, quatre ou cinq mois maintenant.

Je restai interdite.

-Quoi, tu n'avais jamais remarqué leurs regards mièvres à la Grande Salle ? Et puis ils passent leur temps à se bécoter un peu partout dans le château. Et dire que c'est toi qui fais les rondes.

Il écrasa son mégot dans le cendrier.

-Je pensais que tu étais au courant, reprit-il.

Voyant que je ne bougeais toujours pas, il passa un bras autour de mes épaules, me rapprocha de lui et murmura :

-T'en fais pas, ça va aller.

-Je suis sensée être sa meilleure amie, et il ne m'a pas informée.

-Peut-être qu'il craignait ta réaction, et, si cela peut te rassurer, je suis au courant seulement parce que je les ai surpris un jour. Je pense qu'ils ne l'ont dit à personne. Après tout, Nott est un Serpentard…

-Et alors ? Tu es un Serpentard et ce n'est pas pour autant que je ne te parle pas ! criai-je. Je suis même quasiment dans tes bras !

Un ange passait. Il sembla se rendre compte de notre situation, retira son bras et dit :

-Je dois surveiller les retenues.

-Oui, vas-y. Bonne soirée.

- Toi aussi.

Il s'en alla. Je restais sans rien faire pendant quelques minutes, puis un éclat attira mon regard. Je remarquais qu'il avait oublié son paquet ainsi que son briquet sur la table basse. Je pris le Zippo (il m'avait dit que ça s'appelait comme ça), et l'examinai. Il était en argent, incrusté d'émeraudes. Les pierres formaient ces initiales. Je fus alors surprise. Un rubis faisait partie de la composition du « M ». Etrange. En parlant d'étrange, le propriétaire du Zippo l'était aussi. Peut-être que j'avais raison finalement. Peut-être qu'à force de nous fréquenter, nous arrivions à mettre de côté nos six années de querelles incessantes. Et Draco se trouvait être une personne très sociable, lorsqu'il enlevait son masque de froideur et d'indifférence. Il m'en avait encore donné la confirmation il y avait quelques instants. C'était sur ces pensées que je me fis assez distraitement couler un bain. Je me laissais aller à la détente jusqu'à ce que l'eau soit froide. Je me rinçai et allai chercher ma serviette accrochée sur l'un des murs. Je n'avais pas fait quelques pas, que la porte s'ouvrit. Draco était là, pétrifié, alors que je me tenais devant lui, complètement nue. Je me dépêchai alors de prendre ma serviette et de l'enrouler autour de moi, puis je me précipitai vers ma chambre. La honte.

**HGDM/HGDM**

Depuis deux jours, je n'osais plus lui parler ni même le regarder. Il croyait sûrement que j'avais fait exprès de laisser la porte ouverte, ou quelque chose du même acabit. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce genre de choses n'arrive qu'à moi ? C'était décidé, ce soir-là je lui parlerai. C'était dans cette optique que j'arrivais en cours d'Histoire de la Magie.

**POV extérieur**

_Cours d'Histoire de la Magie, Serpentard et Griffondor._

-Comment ça se passe avec Granger ? demanda Blaise Zabini à son meilleur ami, Draco Malfoy.

-Ça se passe, répondit ce dernier, pensif.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? T'arrêtes pas de la matter depuis tout à l'heure, et vous rougissez comme deux pré-ados à chaque fois que vos regards se croisent.

Draco eut l'air gêné à cette réflexion.

-Et bien… en fait… je l'ai surprise alors qu'elle sortait de son bain, dit-il, à la fois penaud et honteux.

-Et elle est comment ?

-Bah bien foutue.

-Ça, j'avais remarqué, répliqua Blaise, une lueur lubrique dans les yeux. Ça va, calme toi, je déconnais, ajouta-t-il lorsqu'il remarqua l'air mécontent de Draco. Ce que je voulais dire c'est comment elle est au lit.

-On ne couche pas ensemble Blaise.

-Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que t'es pas encore passé dessus, je te connais vieux.

-Ton langage laisse vraiment à désirer, dit-il en faisant la moue.

-Ne change pas de sujet et ne joue pas à la petite prude avec moi Malfoy, je ne suis pas Parkinson, je ne bois pas tes paroles comme du petit lait.

Draco ne répondit pas.

-Quoi, tu ne l'as pas touchée ? s'enquit Zabini.

-Non, j'ai quand même des critères, et « être Sang-de-Bourbe » n'en fait pas partie.

-C'est vrai que tu n'oserais pas ne serait-ce qu'embrasser une « Sang-de-Bourbe » comme tu dis, ça serait au dessus de tes capacités.

-Tu crois ça ? lança le blond avec dédain.

-Je ne le crois pas, je le sais, répondit le brun, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

-Tu ne sais rien du tout.

-Donc tu serais cap d'embrasser Granger, disons, dans la journée ? demanda Blaise, l'air de rien.

-Bien sûr.

-Alors pari tenu.

Draco Malfoy ne vis pas le regard entendu que Blaise Zabini échangea avec Harry Potter.

* * *

_**Et voilà, alors, votre avis? =P**_


	6. Le Début de la Fin

_**Bonsoir bonsoir ! =D**_

_**Alala, j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire ce chapitre-ci. J'avais peur de gâcher cette scène, qui est, avec la précédente, quand même le "pilier" de l'histoire. J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçu(e)s.**_

_**Ah oui ! Je tenais à répondre à**_ Vera Bennett ()_** qui m'a laissé une review sur mon autre fic : Alors, merci beaucoup pour ta review ^^ **_

_**Oui je voulais montrer un Draco différent de cette fic-ci. **_

_**C'est vrai qu'il est frigorifiant, mais c'est ça qui fait son charme :P **_

_**je suis contente que tu y ais cru. Bisous =D **_

_**Maintenant place au chapitre et bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Ah ! Que c'était bon d'être en week-end ! Non pas que je n'aimais pas étudier, mais c'était bien de décompresser un peu. Je mis un peu de musique et me trémoussai tant bien que mal, témoignage de mon état d'euphorie. Une seule ombre était présente sur le tableau : en effet, qui disait week-end disait pas de cours, qui disait pas de cours disait plus de chance (malchance ?) de voir Draco Malfoy, qui disait plus de Draco Malfoy disait gros problèmes. Je sentais ma nouvelle résolution (de tirer les choses au clair avec lui) s'éloigner de mon esprit au fur et à mesure que j'y pensais. Oh et puis merde ! Je suis une Griffondor nom d'un Rogue en robe à fleurs ! Je suis courageuse, intelligente, j'ai de l'esprit, je…

Hmmmm. A qui appartenaient ces lèvres qui avaient capturé les miennes ? Et ses bras si fins et forts qui enserraient ma taille ? J'avais entraperçu un éclair blond presque blanc…et cette odeur… je la reconnaissais… c'était son odeur. Mon cerveau fit le lien et je me reculai instantanément, le repoussant. Et devant son air satisfait et supérieur, la gifle partit toute seule. Je réalisai mon geste et sortit de la salle commune. J'allais me réfugier à la bibliothèque. Il n'y avait que là que je parviendrais à me détendre.

**HGDM/HGDM**

Rah, mais cela ne pouvait pas être possible ! Je rayai pour la énième fois ma phrase d'introduction, perçant le parchemin avec ma plume. Je n'arrivais pas à me calmer, et tout ça, bien sûr, à cause de ce petit con qui devait me prendre pour une allumeuse et qui m'avait embrassée tout à l'heure. Je devais reconnaître qu'il embrassait bien. Même très bien. Même mieux que Ron. Même…Rah, que c'était agaçant ! Et le pire c'était que j'en voulais encore. Je voulais goûter à ses lèvres, approfondir ce baiser, me laisser aller.

-Tout va bien Mione ?

J'eus un léger sursaut.

-Oh Harry, excuse-moi, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées, répondis-je à mon meilleur ami.

-Comme j'ai pu le constater, fit mon interlocuteur, s'installant à ma table. Alors qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-Rien du tout.

Nous ne dîmes rien pendant quelques minutes, moi me triturant l'esprit, lui attendant patiemment que je reprenne la parole.

-Draco m'a embrassée.

-Tu veux que j'aille lui exposer ma façon de penser ?

-Non ! répondis-je un peu trop vivement.

Harry le remarqua, et me gratifia d'un clin d'œil complice.

-Vu ton entrain à le défendre, je suppose que c'était très bien. Ce qui m'amène à penser qu'il y a quelque chose qui te perturbe par rapport à ça, si je considère l'air que tu avais lorsque je suis arrivé, et la façon dont tu le regardes depuis quelques temps.

-Depuis quand fais-tu des phrases aussi bien construites ? lançai-je.

-Je ne suis pas Ron, je te signale, s'offusqua-t-il. Et puis ne change pas de sujet.

-Je le regarde comment d'abord ? dis-je, feignant de bouder.

-Tu as le même regard que Ron face à un steak, et Dumbledore face à un bonbon au citron.

-Serais-tu en train d'insinuer que j'ai envie de Malfoy ? répondis-je, réfléchissant à sa pseudo métaphore.

-Hermione, ça fait combien de temps que tu ne l'as pas fait ?

Touchée. A vrai dire, Ron et moi l'avions fait l'amour quelques fois, et je n'avais pas touché à un corps masculin depuis que nous avions rompu.

-Ce n'est pas parce que je suis supposément en manque que je vais me jeter sur le premier mec beau à crever, doté d'un corps parfait, et de…

Je me tus, face au sourire goguenard de Harry. Enfin il reprit, voyant mon air dépité :

-Mione, ce n'est pas la mort si tu le désires, au contraire, c'est tout à fait normal. Il est beau, bon certes, il reste un gros con, même s'il fait des efforts avec toi. Ça ne t'engage à rien de prendre un peu de bon temps avec lui.

-Toi, tu dis que désirer Malfoy, c'est normal… c'est le monde à l'envers.

-C'est vrai qu'au début, cela m'a paru bizarre, mais quand je t'ai vu le reluquer de plus en plus souvent, je me suis fait une raison. Et puis, je sors avec un Serpentard.

-A ce propos, il faudrait que j'aie une discussion avec Théodore, il te pervertit beaucoup trop. Tu t'entends parler des fois ? « Ça ne t'engage à rien de prendre un peu de bon temps avec Malfoy » !

-Tout ce que je voulais dire, c'est que lui ou un autre, c'est du pareil au même, du moment que tu sois plus en manque…

-Harry !

-C'est bon j'arrête. Alors comme ça, dit-il, changeant ainsi de sujet, il embrasse bien…

J'éclatais de rire, en me levant de ma chaise, m'apprêtant à partir.

-Allez Mione, dis-moi ! se plaignit-il.

Parfois Harry était un véritable gamin.

-Ce serait un euphémisme de le dire, lançais-je par-dessus mon épaule.

Je me sentais revigorée par cet échange avec Harry. Depuis quelques temps, nous nous voyions que très peu en dehors de cours, à cause de mes responsabilités, et de mes nouveaux appartements. Il aurait pu, bien sûr, m'en vouloir de l'avoir délaissé, mais cela ne semblait pas le déranger plus que ça. Je soupçonnais son petit ami d'y être pour quelque chose. J'arrivais presque à ma salle commune. J'aimerais bien y inviter Harry, Ron, Ginny et Luna un de ces jours. Je m'imaginais cette dernière expliquer à Draco ce qu'étaient les Ronflaks Cornus, et m'esclaffai à cette idée. Malheureusement, mon rire s'effaça très rapidement, lorsque je croisai le regard frigorifiant de mon homologue. Oups, j'avais oublié la gifle. Lui semblait bien s'en souvenir. Heureusement qu'aucune rougeur n'était apparue sur sa peau laiteuse, il m'en aurait voulu à mort je crois. A moins que ce n'était déjà le cas. Peut-être qu'il avait prévu de me tuer, et de jeter mon corps en pâture à Buck. Ou m'expédier aux géants afin que je leur serve de punching-ball. Les sorciers savaient-ils ce que c'était ? Bien que les arts martiaux n'existaient pas dans le monde magique, je supposais qu'ils devaient connaître le concept. Oui, à y repenser, Draco, Crabbe et Goyle s'amusaient souvent à taper sur les premières années.

-Granger, je te ferais remarquer que l'on ne m'avait jamais frappé, avant que je ne te rencontre.

Ah oui, je lui avais mis une droite en troisième. Mais c'était mérité. Là aussi d'ailleurs. N'est-ce pas ? Oui, il l'avait mérité, parce qu'il m'avait embrassé sans mon autorisation. Une petite voix dans ma tête m'informait (comme si cela était nécessaire) que je ne voulais pas qu'il s'arrête. Je me rappelai alors la multitude de sensations que j'avais ressentie, et me surpris à me dire que, si un baiser de lui mettait mes hormones en ébullition, que serait-ce lorsque nous serions plus intimes ? Avais-je bien dit « lorsque » ? Mon cerveau avait déjà prévu de le mettre dans mon lit on dirait…

-Tu pourrais au moins me répondre, lança-t-il en s'avançant vers moi.

-Je suis désolée Draco, vraiment, fis-je, pas du tout impressionnée. Mais la moindre des politesses aurait été de me demander.

Il était à présent à quelques centimètres de moi. Son expression s'était radoucie. Je sentais presque son souffle me chatouiller la peau. Des images plus que suggestives s'imposèrent à mon esprit et je me maudis d'avoir de telles pensées.

-Et si on oubliait ce qui s'est passé ? repris-je.

-Ce serait préférable.

**HGDM/HGDM**

_Le même soir, sur la terrasse._

Deux heures déjà que nous étions assis là. Et j'avais besoin d'inhiber mes envies. Un seul moyen : l'alcool. La dernière fois que j'en avais bu avec Harry et Ron, j'étais fatiguée au bout de quelques verres, et m'étais endormie sur la table. Si je buvais, je ne penserais plus à son corps un peu trop proche du mien, à son bras autour de mes épaules, à…

-Draco ?

-Oui Granger ?

Je grimaçai lorsqu'il prononça mon nom. Il le remarqua et sourit.

-Oui, Hermione ? s'enquit-il, me faisant un clin d'œil.

Arrête d'être aussi séduisant, par Merlin !

-Aurais-tu de l'alcool ?

Il n'aurait pas eu une expression différente si je lui avais demandé s'il était enceint. Puis un sourire bref illumina son visage, et il me répondit :

-Naturellement. Je vais chercher ça.

Il revint au bout d'un instant, chargé d'une bouteille au liquide ambré, et de deux verres. Il nous servit, trinqua, et je portai le verre à ma bouche. Je manquai de m'étouffer et de tout recracher. Merlin, c'était fort ce truc ! La dernière fois que j'avais bu, le taux d'alcool était beaucoup plus faible ! Draco s'esclaffa.

-Tu m'as donné quoi, de l'alcool à brûler ?

Son rire redoubla d'intensité.

-De l'hydromel de la cave de Père, dit-il, fier.

-Si ça vient de la cave personnelle de _Père_, je comprends que cela soit si fort, répondis-je l'imitant.

Il tira puérilement la langue.

-Tu ferais mieux de finir ton verre au lieu de faire ta maligne. A moins que cela n'en fasse trop pour _Miss Je-sais-tout_, fit-il, malicieux.

Je m'emparai de mon verre, le défiant du regard, et descendit le liquide d'une traite. Je reposai le verre, gonflée d'orgueil.

-Un seul verre, c'est facile… lança-t-il.

-Ressers-moi, je te prie.

Et hop, un deuxième verre. Il m'accompagna pour celui-là.

J'en bus encore un, car « jamais deux sans trois », et il préféra éloigner la bouteille de moi.

Nous parlions de tout et de rien depuis un moment, quand un détail me revint en mémoire.

-Pourquoi as-tu dit, « Père » ?

-Parce que chez les Malfoy on ne…

Je perdis très rapidement le fil de la conversation, ou plutôt je me perdis dans la contemplation de sa bouche.

-Et je dis aussi Mère et non Maman…

Non ne t'humidifie pas les lèvres.

-Ca me rappelle quelque chose, dit-il.

J'aimerais bien avoir quelque chose à me rappeler avec toi.

-Une fois, j'étais avec Blaise dans ma chambre, au Manoir…

Moi aussi, je veux être dans ta chambre !

-Et Blaise le lui a dit ! fit-il, éclatant de rire.

Qu'est-ce qu'il était sexy quand il riait. Arrêt sur image. Rapide retour en arrière. Je n'arrêtais pas d'avoir des pensées on ne pouvait plus lubriques, or l'hydromel devait inhiber mes envies. De plus, j'étais censée être exténuée, et voilà que je me retrouvais à fantasmer sur chaque parole et geste de mon interlocuteur. De plus j'étais parfaitement éveillée. Mais que m'arrivait-il ? Peu importait. Le mieux qu'il restait à faire c'était de résister.

Cela fonctionna pendant une heure. Mais mon envie croissait dangereusement.

C'est alors qu'il s'interrompit et fit, après m'avoir regardé pendant un instant :

-Je voulais te dire quelque chose, Mione.

-Vas-y, répondis-je.

-En fait, c'est quelque chose que je n'ai jamais fait, dit-il, les joues rosissant de façon tout à fait charmante.

D'un sourire, je l'encourageai à continuer.

-A vrai dire, je ne sais pas trop comment m'y prendre, mais je voulais m'excuser.

-T'excuser ?

-De t'avoir embrassée. Tu avais raison, j'aurais dû te demander et…

-Draco, le coupai-je. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, continuai-je ne parvenant pas à détacher mon regard de ses lèvres, véritable appel aux baisers.

Il fut surpris de cette réponse. Il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, mais se rendit compte de la trajectoire de mon regard. Draco s'approcha alors très lentement, comme pour chercher mon accord. J'avançai alors, fermant les yeux. Son baiser fut tendre, doux, rien à voir avec le premier. Presque chaste. Mais j'eus envie de plus. Plus que ses lèvres. J'approfondis le baiser, enfouissant mes mains dans ses cheveux, les faisant dériver sur sa nuque, et y imprimant quelques légères caresses. Il réprima un frisson, et glissa ses mains sur ma taille. Ses lèvres quittèrent les miennes, et il se mit à embrasser, mordiller, lécher mon cou. Un courant électrique parcourut mon corps. Il m'en fallait plus encore.

-Dray…

-Mmh… ?

-J'ai envie de toi…

Et c'est là que tout bascula. Ses bras puissants emprisonnèrent ma taille, tandis que nous nous mettions debout. Draco me dirigea jusqu'à ma chambre, nos langues continuant leur ballet passionné. Sans me détacher de lui, j'entrepris de déboutonner sa chemise, mais l'excès d'émotions et l'alcool me rendaient maladroite. Me voyant me débattre avec les petites attaches, il eut un rire moqueur, qui stoppa net, lorsque j'ouvrais sa chemise d'un coup sec, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres. Draco fut alors partagé entre l'excitation et la colère, ses deux sentiments générés par mon geste. Il me plaqua alors au mur de ma chambre, et murmura d'un air menaçant, sa voix rendue rauque par le désir :

-Ça t'amuse ?

Il n'attendit pas ma réponse, fit passer mes poignets dans l'une de ses mains et les mit au-dessus de ma tête, me laissant ainsi à sa merci. Sa main libre venait de s'aventurer sous ma chemise et caressait ma poitrine, à travers mon soutien gorge. Très vite, il fut gêné par le vêtement et détacha un par un les boutons de ma chemise, avec une lenteur extrême et démesurée.

-Putain Malfoy, dépêche-toi !

-Mais c'est qu'on est pressé, _Hermione_, lança-t-il, prononçant mon prénom d'une façon qui était au combien sensuelle.

Je ne pus répondre que par des gémissements, que j'avais de plus en plus de mal à contrôler. Je gémis pour de bon lorsqu'il porta à sa bouche l'un de mes tétons que je devinais durci par le plaisir qu'il me procurait. Je me cambrai vers lui malgré moi. Il lâcha alors mes mains, les siennes descendant doucement jusqu'à ma taille, me faisant frissonner. Il déboutonna mon pantalon sans ménagement, et le fit glisser avec mon sous-vêtement le long de mes jambes, puis il caressa mon intimité.

-Regarde moi, dit-il, impérieux.

Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que j'avais fermé les yeux. Je les ouvris et ancra tant bien que mal mon regard au sien. Je pris sa main, la dirigea à mon entrée, et y exerça une pression, lui faisant comprendre ce que je voulais. Il s'introduit en moi, de plus en plus profondément. Mon corps accompagnait le mouvement de nos mains. Mes gémissements se furent de plus en plus bruyants. Soudain, il retira ses doigts malgré mes protestations, alors que j'étais sur le point d'exploser. Sans me laisser le temps de reprendre mon souffle, il scella ses lèvres aux miennes, et j'en profitais pour lui enlever sa chemise ouverte, laissant courir mes doigts sur ses épaules. Il se colla à moi, tandis qu'il approfondissait le baiser. Je sentais son érection contre mon intimité. Je le repoussai alors gentiment, lui intimant silencieusement de se laisser faire. Je parsemai son cou de petits baisers, puis traça, avec ma langue, une ligne chaude et humide le long de son torse. Je passai ma sur son jean, provoquant un gémissement de sa part, retirai son jean et son boxer, étant maintenant à genoux devant son érection libérée. J'y enroulai d'abord mes doigts, y imprimai un long mouvement de va-et-vient. Il soupira de plaisir. Soupir qui se transforma en gémissement lorsque ma bouche remplaça ma main.

Il passa ses mains dans mes cheveux, me montrant le rythme qu'il voulait. Ses gémissements redoublèrent d'intensité. Je crus même l'entendre jurer. Un liquide coula dans ma bouche, signe que Draco n'allait pas tarder à venir. Lui aussi le pressentit, car il dut faire un effort colossal pour me faire arrêter, ne voulant pas venir autre part qu'en moi. Il me fit me relever, m'embrassa langoureusement, et n'y tenant plus, me jeta sur le lit, avant de rejoindre.

La nuit promettait d'être longue…

* * *

_**Et voilà ! Un petit lime pas si petit que ça à la fin =P J'espère que cela vous aura plu ! :)**_

_**D'ailleurs pour le prochain, est-ce que vous souhaitez un Lemon ou un autre lime (ou plus du tout parce que je ne suis pas douée pour ça?)**_

_**Review s'il vous plaît? =D**_


	7. Cela devrait rester secret Part 1

**Bonsoir les filles ! **

**En ce beau Samedi ( tu parles il y a le feu chez moi...enfin sur mon île =/ ) **

**Je publie cette première petite "scène coupée". **

**Bon j'essaye d'expliquer ce que c'est : en fait, ce sont des petites discussions qui ponctuent la vie de nos chers amis de Poudlard. C'est une sorte de bonus. **

**J'espère que mes explications sont assez claires.**

**Et maintenant, place à la lecture =D**

* * *

_Il y a certaines choses qui devraient rester secrètes…_

**POV Théodore**

-Dray ?

-Mmh ?

-Je me posais une question ?

-C'est ce que tu viens de faire…

-Ta gueule. Dis, c'est quoi tes fantasmes ?

-Tu te lasses de Potter mon petit Théo. Il n'a plus assez d'imagination ?

-Pff, qu'est-ce que tu peux être gamin…

-Roh ça va, je plaisante. Après tout, si ça peut t'aider à sortir de ta petite routine… à vrai dire j'ai déjà réalisé plusieurs des mes fantasmes. Déjà, la fille est brune. Toujours. Ça me fait carrément bander ça. D'abord les endroits où je l'ai déjà fait. Alors il y a eu cette fois dans la salle de Potions, carrément effrayant, la forêt interdite, bof il faisait froid, devant le portrait de la vieille Black au 12 square Grimmaud, elle a été choquée la pauvre, et bien sûr la salle de bain des préfets, un grand classique.

Je ne répondis rien, il prit cela comme une invitation à continuer.

-Ensuite les endroits où j'aimerais bien le faire. Ça serait par exemple dans le bureau de mon père, après y avoir fait installé son portrait, c'est juste pour qu'il arrête de se vanter d'être bon au lit, non, un vieux ne peut pas être meilleur qu'un jeune, et puis je suis Draco Malfoy, donc ce serait tout bonnement impossible, qu'il soit meilleur que moi. J'aimerais aussi tester la table des professeurs dans la Grande Salle. La Salle Sur Demande aussi me plairait bien, tu sais, avec une super ambiance et tout, mais bon faut trouver la bonne fille… Maintenant les choses diverses déjà entreprises. Il y a eu ce que les moldus appellent le «Banana Split», tout simplement divin. Tu sais, c'est une glace avec des boules de vanille, du chocolat fondu, et y'a une banane, sauf que là, la banane c'est…

-Harry m'en a déjà parlé, le coupai-je.

-Oui, enfin voilà, ensuite il y a eu les dés érotiques, continua-t-il, enthousiaste, tu sais les petits cubes où il y a marqué une action et une partie du corps, c'est dément ce truc ! Et puis il y a les sous-vêtements transparents, ça c'est parfait, et puis je connais un sort qui fait mouiller la fille à distance, et si t'as de la chance, elle peut avoir un orgasme ! Blaise ne jure que par ça, il a dit qu'il chercherait la version mec pour toi…

-Il quoi ? m'insurgeai-je.

-Calme-toi vieux, s'amusa-t-il. N'empêche que ça serait marrant de faire ça à Potter, t'imagines, Potter qui jouit en plein cours de Potions…

-Roh ça suffit, par Merlin, ferme là ! Espèce d'obsédé !

-Hé, attends Théo, je ne t'ai pas parlé des petites culottes qui avait un trou au…

Je claquai la porte, mettant fin au jacassement incessant de Draco. Il avait bu ou quoi ? Jamais plus je ne laisserai Harry dans son champ de vision ! Il serait capable de mettre ses élucubrations à exécution, et m'accuser par la suite ! Je reprenais mon souffle quand une voix familière me fit sursauter :

-Je t'avais dit que tu ne tiendrais pas, chantonnait Blaise d'un air joyeux. Mes dix Gallions maintenant.

-C'est un vrai malade ce mec ! m'exclamai-je en payant mon ami.

Trois constats s'imposaient à moi. Primo, ne jamais demander à Draco de parler de ses fantasmes. Secundo, ne jamais plus parier avec Blaise. Tercio, j'avais besoin de Harry… maintenant.

* * *

**Voilà ! Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? **

**Souhaitez-vous d'autres de ces scènes coupées dans la fic?**

**Bisous les ffnetteuses !**

**(Pour celles et ceux qui se poseraient la question, ne vous inquiétez pas, cela ne remplace pas un chapitre, je publierais avant mercredi promis)  
**


	8. Et après ?

**Bonjour à toutes !**

**Je viens de me réveiller, et quelle est la première chose que je fais ? **

**Non, je ne vérifie pas si j'ai fait pipi au lit -_- **

**Bon c'est pas grave, je vous donne la réponse, je suis de bonne humeur… **

**(**_**Voix de vieille Moire dans Hercules activée**_**) Je publie ce chapitre bien sûr ! **

**Allez, jetez-vous dessus, lectrices assoiffées de lime et de scènes poilantes ! Niark niark niark ! Si vos parents savaient ce que vous lisiez, ils seraient choqués, et moi, grande sorcière de HGDM, leur conseillerais de vous brûûûler les yeuuux ! (Parce que couper la tête, c'est moins marrant). **

**Et puis, tel Œdipe vous mourriez d'atroces souffrances après avoir tué vos pères et engrossé vos mères ! (**_**Voix de vieille Moire dans Hercules désactivée**_**). **

**Je tiens bien sûr à remercier ma Fabuleuse Bêta-Reader, j'ai nommé Lissoue ! Merci pour cette correction, et ces moments passés à « philosopher » à minuit sur MSN (philosophie douteuse, n'est-ce pas ?)**

**C'est tout =D (qui a dit pour le moment ?)**

**

* * *

**

_Je rappelle que leur première fois se passe le vendredi soir (au début du week-end donc)_

**_Le lundi soir_**

**POV Théodore**

Je lisais tranquillement dans la salle commune des Serpentard, qui était vide, pour une fois. Les Serdaigle organisaient une soirée dans leur propre tour, laissant ainsi la salle des vert et argent pour Harry et moi. Ce dernier, la tête posée sur mes cuisses, feignait d'être calme et détendu, mais je le connaissais suffisamment pour savoir qu'il était en proie à une agitation intérieure.

-Chéri, fit-il.

C'est parti.

-Mmh ?

-Dis-le moi.

-Non, fis-je, catégorique.

-S'il te plaît, minaudait-il.

-Non, Harry.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que cela ne te regarde pas.

-Mais je croyais qu'on partageait tout.

-Oui, mais là c'est différent. Ça concerne Draco.

-Et alors, s'offusqua-t-il, tu m'as bien dit que Blaise…

-Shhhhht, m'alarmai-je en jetant des regards un peu partout. Voilà pourquoi je ne te le dis pas, tu ne sais pas tenir ta langue.

Il se releva et approcha son visage du mien.

-Mais tu l'aimes bien ma petite langue… chuchota-t-il malicieusement.

-Demande à Hermione, c'est ta meilleure amie non ?

Il croisa les bras sur son torse et dit d'un air enfantin et boudeur :

-Elle ne veut pas.

-Oh, pauvre Harrychou d'amour, Hermione est méchante hein, le taquinai-je en pinçant une de ses joues. Viens faire un câlin à tonton Théo. Je vais te donner des bonbons si tu veux.

-Ah Ah… Hilarant. De toute façon, la seule sucrerie que je veux, c'est ta _lollipop_, ajouta-t-il avec un air gourmand sur le visage.

Bien que cette déclaration me fitchaud, je gardai un masque impassible, m'exhortant intérieurement au calme. Voyant que je ne réagissais pas à sa phrase on ne peut plus suggestive, il reprit son air boudeur et ronchonna à voix basse. Voilà, j'avais la paix pour au moins deux minutes j'allais enfin pouvoir arriver à la fin de la page. Les Griffondor étaient tous les mêmes : ronchons, immatures, et pervers de surcroît. Quoique cette dernière caractéristique était beaucoup plus présente chez les Serpentard. Il n'y avait qu'à voir les fantasmes de Draco et le regard lubrique que Blaise pouvait avoir lorsqu'il avait une proie… J'y parvenais presque lorsque, soudain, il prit mon visage en coupe, me forçant ainsi à le regarder.

-Théo, dis-le moi, je t'en prie.

-Harry, n'insiste pas, tu perds ton temps.

Il soupira bruyamment et posa sa tête sur mon épaule, fermant les yeux.

Je me concentrai sur mon chapitre. Bien sûr, il n'allait pas abandonner aussi rapidement. Cela serait trop simple, trop facile…et pas assez Harry. Et quand Harry voulait quelque chose, Harry l'obtenait. En effet, quelques minutes plus tard, il entreprit d'embrasser mon visage, émettant des sons plus qu'évocateurs. Je frémis lorsqu'il se mit à mordiller mon lobe. Sale tricheur. Comment pouvait-on lire un Thriller lorsqu'un énergumène concupiscent était décidé à nous faire flancher par tous les moyens possibles et imaginables ?

-Harry, laisse-moi lire.

Il s'arrêta, son regard allant de mon livre à moi, prit l'objet et le jeta négligemment quelque part par-dessus son épaule. Puis il s'installa sur moi, ses jambes repliées de part et d'autre de mes cuisses, et embrassa mes lèvres de plus belle.

-Harry…fis-je, la voix devenue rauque.

Je rendis les armes et répondis à son baiser avec passion. Mes mains se baladaient sur son corps, déboutonnant sa chemise, tandis qu'il se mouvait lascivement contre moi, provoquant ainsi mes gémissements. Il se colla à mon torse, ce qui le fit relever un peu le bassin. J'en profitai alors pour caresser ses fesses musclées par ses innombrables séances de Quidditch. Béni soit ce sport ! Soudain, il cessa tout mouvement, sourit en voyant mon air perplexe, et embrassa tendrement mes lèvres. Puis il se releva et se dirigea vers la porte de sortie de la salle commune en lançant :

-Bon, je vais me coucher, je suis fatigué. Bonne nuit mon cœur !

-Quoi ? Tu te fous de moi là ! Et qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ? fis-je montrant du doigt mon érection plus que flagrante.

-C'est toi qui tenais à lire en paix. Je respecte vos envies, Milord, lança-t-il en faisant une révérence outrancière. Je suis né pour vous satisfaire.

-Eh bien, justement, viens me satisfaire, t'as commencé, tu finis !

Il se rapprocha de moi, faisant courir ses doigts sur mes lèvres, l'autre main caressant mon érection à travers mes vêtements.

-Tu veux vraiment que je finisse, trésor ?

Je ne pus que hocher la tête.

-Alors tu vas me dire ce que Draco t'a raconté ?

Nouvel hochement de tête.

-Tu vois que tu n'es pas si idiot pour un Serpentard.

-Et toi, tu es beaucoup trop rusé et vicieux pour être un Griffondor.

Il me lança une œillade provocatrice tandis que je l'installais sur mes genoux. La partie de jambe en l'air attendrait un peu. Je n'avais pas le choix de toute façon.

**Flash-Back**

Ce fut un Draco Malfoy plus arrogant et satisfait que jamais qui fit son entrée dans la Grande Salle. Il s'installa avec grâce à notre table et se servit un croissant et un café serré, comme à son habitude. Pourtant quelque chose différait des autres jours. Lèvres imperceptiblement gonflées, joues légèrement rosies, pupilles dilatées. Je l'examinai discrètement tandis qu'il mangeait, lorsque mon regard fut attiré par un mouvement du côté des portes. Hermione entrait à son tour dans la salle, les cheveux plus ébouriffés que jamais. Elle jeta un regard vers notre table, puis se dirigea vers celle des rouge et or.

-Bizarre, murmurai-je.

-Je dirais plutôt intéressant, lança Blaise.

Lui aussi avait remarqué. Draco, lui, semblait perdu dans ses pensées. En effet il mangeait d'un air rêveur, un sourire discret sur les lèvres. Or un Malfoy ne souriait pas, du moins pas en public. Je jetais un coup d'œil du côté des Griffondor et croisai le regard de mon petit ami, qui me fit un clin d'œil. Je le lui rendis, et c'est à ce moment que Draco sortit de son mutisme.

-A qui fais-tu un clin d'œil ? demanda-t-il en se retournant vers la table des Griffy.

Il reprit précipitamment sa position initiale, les pupilles encore plus dilatées qu'auparavant. Hermione aussi s'était retournée, ayant sûrement surpris, elle aussi, l'œillade d'Harry. Blaise me consulta du regard, je lui donnai mon accord, puis il intima à Draco de nous suivre dans le parc. Il obéit sans rechigner, ce qui était surprenant venant de lui. Nous marchâmes silencieusement jusqu'au lac, puis nous prîmes place sur l'herbe.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Granger ? demandai-je.

S'il fut surpris par la question plus que directe, il n'en laissa rien paraître.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-Allez Dray, intervint Blaise, on ne nous la fait pas à nous. Tu l'as embrassée je suppose.

Ah oui, le fameux pari ! Harry m'en avait parlé. On allait enfin voir si le plan avait porté ses fruits.

-Peut-être, éluda-t-il.

-Ça veut dire oui, interprétai-je.

-Et comme un simple petit baiser ne te mettrait pas dans cet état, je suppose que tu as fait autre chose, continua Blaise

-Ouais…

-Tu l'as pelotée un peu ?

-Ouais…

-Bon, tu crois qu'on va te tirer les vers du nez jusqu'à l'année prochaine ?

-J'ai couché avec elle, voilà vous êtes contents ? fit-il, agacé.

-Ah, ça c'est bien, maintenant raconte-nous ça.

Il observa la surface du lac pendant quelques instants, poussa un soupir et commença :

-Hier, je suis arrivé dans notre salle commune, je veux dire, la sienne et la mienne, et puis, il y avait de la musique à fond, et elle, elle était en train de se trémousser. Si vous aviez vu ça les gars, c'était bandant ! Et je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, je l'ai embrassée, et là, elle m'a giflé, et elle s'est cassée. Vous vous rendez compte ? Elle gémit presque dans ma bouche, elle me gifle et elle part ! Incroyable cette fille !

Il fit une courte pause, tandis que Blaise et moi échangions un regard amusé puis reprit :

-Je bouillais littéralement de rage, c'était la deuxième fois qu'elle me frappait. Ensuite elle est revenue toute joyeuse, elle s'est excusée, on est parti sur la terrasse. On a commencé à parler, ou plutôt je parlais et elle intervenait de temps en temps. D'un coup elle m'a demandé de l'alcool. Je lui en ai donné. Si vous aviez vu la tête qu'elle a faite, c'était hilarant !

-Dray, le coupai-je, abrège.

-Ouais, fit-il en reprenant ses esprits. On s'est embrassé, continua-t-il en rougissant, et on a couché ensemble…

-Quoi ? Tu fais ta petite prude, toi Draco Malfoy, illustre séducteur de Poudlard, parce que t'as couché avec une fille ! s'esclaffa Blaise.

-…tout le weekend, finit Draco.

Le rire de notre ami métis s'étouffa dans sa gorge, provoquant ainsi le mien.

-T'es…t'es sérieux ? Tout le weekend ?

Draco hocha la tête puis répondit :

-Cette fille est carrément insatiable ! Juste ce matin, on l'a fait deux fois, et avant d'arriver dans la Grande Salle si on n'avait pas entendu des premières années dans le couloir, je crois qu'on aurait remis ça. Bien sûr, cela n'est pas pour me déplaire, bien au contraire, ajouta-t-il. Depuis le temps que j'en cherchais une comme ça.

A nouveau, son regard se perdit au loin.

-Eh bien alors, Dray, c'est génial, tu te tapes une vraie lionne, pour ne pas dire autre chose, et pas n'importe qui en plus, c'est quand même Miss-je-sais-tout en personne. Et dire que je la prenais pour une petite coincée…

-En outre, généralement tu ne couches jamais deux fois avec la même fille, alors tout un week-end, renchéris-je.

-J'ai même passé une sorte « d'accord » avec elle, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire… mais il y a quelque chose qui me gêne, et je n'arrive pas à mettre la baguette dessus… tu vois, j'ai _constamment_ envie de la prendre, c'est à la limite du compulsif…

-Je te comprends vieux, fit Blaise, une lueur perverse allumant son regard.

-Blaise ! m'exclamai-je, réprobateur.

-Roh c'est bon, pour une fois que Drakynouchet d'amour se prend la tête pour une fille, j'ai bien le droit d'en profiter.

-Super la solidarité, Blaise, maugréa le blond, je te remercie.

-Pas de quoi, mon pote.

-Blaise ! répétai-je.

Il leva les mains en signe de reddition et je continuai :

-Écoute vieux, elle a envie de toi, tu as envie d'elle, ma foi, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à vous, mmh…satisfaire mutuellement.

Il médita ces paroles, puis déclara dans un sourire :

-T'as raison Théo, merci.

-J'ai toujours raison, fis-je, bombant le torse.

-Et péteux avec ça, me taquina Blaise.

-Bon, j'ai faim moi, se plaignit Draco.

-Pas étonnant, après le weekend que t'as passé…

Draco eut un sourire carnassier, ce qui indiquait qu'il était redevenu lui-même, puis il se leva, se dirigea vers le château, et lança :

-A tout à l'heure les tapettes !

-Moi ? Tapette ? m'offusquai-je en feignant d'être choqué, jamais de la vie !

J'accompagnai mes paroles d'un croisement de jambes et d'un mouvement de main typiquement féminins. Mes deux amis éclatèrent de rire. Ils étaient vraiment beaux, surtout Draco, lorsqu'ils ne revêtaient pas leur masque d'indifférence. Je m'allongeai dans l'herbe et fermai les yeux, réfléchissant à toutes ces nouvelles informations. J'eus la confirmation que Blaise faisait la même chose que moi, quelques instants plus tard.

-Théo, m'appela-t-il.

-Mmh ?

-Je pense qu'il y a un petit lion qui va être on ne peut plus ravi.

-Je le pense aussi Blaise, je le pense aussi…

**Fin du Flash-Back**

-Voilà qui est fort intéressant. J'ai hâte d'apprendre la suite des évènements, déclara Harry, se frottant les mains d'un air machiavélique.

-Tu sais que tu fais vraiment peur quand tu prends cet air là ? me moquai-je gentiment.

Il éclata d'un rire diabolique. Morgan n'aurait pas fait mieux. Puis il me demanda, feignant un excès de timidité :

-C'est moi le petit lion ?

-Oui mon chéri, qui d'autre ?

-Je ne sais pas, au cas où tu aurais un amant…

-Ah, tu parles de Seamus ? Non, lui c'est mon tigre des neiges.

Il m'assena d'un coup à l'épaule, puis fit mine de bouder. Encore. Je retins un soupir, passai mon bras autour de ses épaules, le rapprochant ainsi de moi, puis lui chuchotai à l'oreille :

-Il n'y a que toi dans mon cœur, depuis le temps, tu ne devrais plus en douter. Et puis, continuai-je à voix haute, pourquoi me contenter d'un petit sorcier de bas étage, alors que je peux avoir le grand, le survivant, le célèbre Harry Potter !

-Tu as oublié le bien foutu et le super bon au lit !

-Pardonne-moi, j'ai omis l'essentiel. Tu ne voudrais pas me rafraîchir la mémoire ? murmurai-je en lui lançant un regard empli de désir.

-Avec plaisir, Mr Nott, me répondit-il avant de fondre sur mes lèvres.

* * *

**Voilà ^^**

**Cela vous a plu? des remarques, des questions, des insultes, des menaces de mort?**

**Une solution : Review =D  
**


	9. Lasciatemi cantare

_**Lasciatemi cantaaaare, con la chitarra in maaaaaaaano... L'abus de Toto Cutugno est dangereux pour la santé, à consommer avec modération. **_

_**Pour celles qui ne le savent pas, ces quelques mots signifient : Laissez-moi chanter, guitare à la main...et là suite (non je ne peux pas résister à vous la mettre) Laissez-moi chanter, je suis un Italien.**_

_**Vous comprendrez mon délire en lisant ce chapitre ;) **_

_**Merci à **_Chouchou.S_** d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre (Ma Muse !) alors que ma bêta adorée, **_Lissoue_**, est en vacances (un bisou pour toi)**_

_**Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture ! =)**_

_**Ah non ! Il manque quelque chose !**_

_**Ce chapitre contient un **_lemon _**(enfin **_estrella'zz_** sera ravie ! ^^ cinq pages Word quand même :P), donc âmes sensibles s'abstenir (je vais d'ailleurs, de ce pas, changer le rating de LPADM)**_

_**Voilà, à tout à l'heure =D**_

* * *

_Quelques temps plus tard_

-Dray, ce fondant au chocolat est tout simplement délicieux ! Tu pourrais être le mari parfait, à peu de choses près, ajoutais-je avant d'éclater de rire.

-Mais je suis parfait, _bella mia ! _s'exclama-t-il, outré, avant de s'esclaffer à son tour.

-Bémi quoi ?

Il prit un air embarrassé, ses joues rosissant de façon adorable et fit :

-_Bella mia_, c'est... italien.

-Tu parles italien ? Demandai-je agréablement surprise.

-En fait, une partie de ma famille du côté de mon père, bien sûr, a migré en Italie, il y a un siècle environ, et comme étant jeune, j'allais souvent chez mes cousins éloignés qui y habitent, je parle couramment italien. **(1)**

-Et ça veut dire quoi ton Bémi, je ne sais quoi ?

Il soupira d'agacement.

-_Bella mia_, me corrigea-t-il.

-_Bella mia_, répétai-je docilement.

-Hum... Cela pourrait se traduire par « ma belle ».

Je rougis à cette déclaration.

-Allez, reprenons, dit-il.

Nous nous concentrâmes à nouveau sur notre devoir de Métamorphoses, faisant comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il n'empêche que ce truc là me triturait l'esprit. Pourquoi m'avait-il appelé comme ça ? Et surtout pourquoi cela m'avait-il autant plu ? C'était peut-être l'accent avec lequel il l'avait dit. Magnifique. Oui ce devait être ça. L'accent étranger m'avait fait craquer. Une petite voix intérieure me disait que la voix de Krum était loin de me faire chavirer de la sorte, pourtant il avait un accent étranger lui aussi. Oui mais ce n'était pas la même chose ! Il s'agissait de Draco et non d'un bulgare qui ne savait même pas prononcer mon prénom. Je t'en foutrai moi des "Herrrmion". Il fallait dire que l'accent italien était ce qu'il y avait de plus charmant. Je relevai la tête et me rendis compte que mon homologue me regardait et qu'il me parlait depuis un petit moment. Je bafouillai quelques excuses qui moururent dans ma gorge en un trémolo.

-Peux-tu reprendre s'il te plait ? le questionnai-je.

-Je te demandais si cela te dérangeait si je t'appelais comme ça... mais enfin bon, oublie...

-Non ! Ecoute... ça ne me dérange pas du tout... que tu m'appelles ainsi... ça me plait... beaucoup même, fis-je souriant timidement.

Nous retournions à notre travail.

-Dray ?

-Mmh ?

-Tu es loin d'être parfait...

**HGDM/HGDM**

_Quelques semaines plus tard (deux mois, trois semaines, six jours et onze heures plus tard... par souci d'exactitude)_

Il se laissa tomber à mes côtés, tandis que nous reprenions notre souffle. Nous restâmes là pendant quelques instants, nos respirations brisant le silence de ma chambre. Soudain, je me levai et me dirigeai vers la porte.

-Où vas-tu ? s'enquit-il.

Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre, et refermai la porte. J'allai prendre ma douche, mais avant je m'arrêtai devant les vasques et me regardai dans le miroir. Nue, les joues rouges, le souffle encore un peu court, les cheveux en bataille. Comme si je venais d'avoir des ébats amoureux. C'était cela, à peu de choses près. En fait je venais de coucher, oui coucher. Il n'y avait pas d'autres termes pour qualifier cela. C'était officiel, moi, Hermione Granger couchais avec Draco Malfoy. Bien sûr nous n'étions pas ensemble, cela serait tout simplement impensable. Non, ce n'était que de la luxure, rien de plus. Et cela nous convenait. A vrai dire, j'avais été assez étonnée lorsqu'il m'avait proposé son "accord", comme il aimait l'appeler, car il n'était pas du genre à avoir plusieurs expériences avec la même partenaire, selon Harry (qui le tenait lui-même de Théodore). Son accord, pacte ou je ne sais quelle bêtise encore, était tout simplement un plan cul. Appelons un hippogriffe, un hippogriffe. Merlin, Hermione tu deviens vulgaire ! Il fallait vraiment que je me remette les idées en place, et quoi de mieux qu'une douche pour le faire ? J'entrai dans la cabine, assez grande pour contenir quatre personnes sans que ses dernières ne se touchent. L'eau se mit à couler du pommeau lorsque j'accrochai ce dernier sur son support. Cette douche rafraîchissante était la bienvenue. Bien que nous fussions en octobre, j'utilisai toujours une eau tiède, presque froide. C'était si bon ! Mes pensées dévièrent alors sur Draco. Il n'empêche que je ne regrettai pas du tout d'avoir accepté son marché. Force était d'admettre, que les rumeurs qui circulaient dans les couloirs de Poudlard à propos du Prince des Serpentards, étaient plus que fondées. Cette pensée fit monter une bouffée de chaleur en moi. J'eus un sourire ironique en pensant que je faisais partie des rares filles avec qui il s'envoyait en l'air. Et c'était avec moi qu'il le faisait en ce moment, et non avec cette gourde de Greengrass qui lui faisait de l'oeil et qui lui courrait après telle une groupie insipide et immature. J'avais de plus en plus chaud. Quoi ? Comment pouvais-je avoir chaud en pensant à cette... ? Minute, ce n'était pas moi qui brûlais, c'était l'eau qui se réchauffait graduellement. Me rendant compte de ceci, j'ordonnai mentalement à la douche de baisser la température. Un soupir derrière moi me fit sursauter.

-On n'a pas idée de prendre une douche glaciale en automne, Granger.

Je me retournai, et me retrouvai face à Draco qui me dévisageait avec un air ennuyé.

-Je te ferais signe lorsque je voudrais que tu me fasses part de ton avis sur la façon dont je prends ma douche.

-Il n'empêche que tout ce froid va endommager ma peau si sensible, alors augmente la température... je te prie, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire sarcastique Made in Malfoy, ce qui eut le don de me faire sortir de mes gonds.

-Tu te fous de moi là non ? Je te signale que j'étais là avant, alors toi et ta "peau si sensible", allez prendre un bain et dégagez-moi le plancher !

Il fut plus amusé que convaincu par ma déclaration, et un éclat malsain animait ses yeux. Nonobstant, il sortit de la cabine.

Granger 1 - Malfoy 0.

Triomphante, je me savonnai en sifflotant. Voilà une chose que j'appréciais dans notre « relation », nos rapports s'étaient améliorés. Certes, nous nous disputions encore, mais ce n'était que pure plaisanterie. Enfin, la plupart du temps. Quoiqu'il en soit, nous nous entendions beaucoup mieux. Et pour ma part je me sentais bien. Harry disait que j'étais euphorique. Harry... je l'entendais encore me dire « Franchement Mione, depuis que tu te tapes le peroxydé, tu es radieuse. Non mais regarde-moi cette peau, elle est douce et nickel, pas un seul bouton ! Oh lala, et ce teint lumineux ! Si seulement Théo pouvait me faire ça, je lui ferais l'amour encore et encore. » Je me souvenais de son expression boudeuse lorsque je lui répondis que c'était déjà ce qu'il faisait, et que je ne voyais pas le rapport entre mes activités et mon teint soi-disant lumineux. « Mais si, Hermione, tout est lié enfin ! » s'exclamait-il, avant de m'expliquer en long, en large, et en travers le lien entre les deux. Harry et ses théories. Il y aurait tout un bouquin à écrire là-dessus. Je voyais déjà le titre : « Harry et la science », le tome 2 : « Quand Harry met ses plans foireux à exécution », et tant qu'à faire, autant aller jusqu'au bout des choses et publier le tome 3 : "Harry et l'alcool". Ce serait des best-sellers, j'en étais convaincue. Déjà que tout le monde se ruait sur le moindre mouchoir qu'il jetait, alors un livre à propos de lui attirerait des foules et des foules. C'était une idée à prendre au sérieux... J'eus un fou rire en imaginant la tête qu'il ferait s'il voyait ces livres chez Fleury & Bott. C'était sûr et certain, il ne m'aurait jamais pardonné. Mon rire redoubla d'intensité lorsqu'en sortant de la cabine de douche, je vis le fameux peroxydé assis sur le meuble de marbre qui soutenait les vasques, la mine renfrogné, tenant sa baguette, et vêtu, en tout et pour tout de son plus simple apparat.

- L'eau froide a frigorifié le peu de neurones qu'il te restait ? s'énerva-t-il en se levant.

- Apparemment, ce sont les tiens qui sont hors service. Tu aurais pu utiliser la baignoire au lieu d'attendre la douche, répliquai-je, alors que je passais à côté de lui pour prendre ma serviette.

Il ouvrit la bouche, mais je ne lui laissai pas le temps de parler.

- C'est qu'elles vont geler tes petites fesses, le taquinais-je en assénant une petite claque sur lesdites fesses.

Granger 2 - Malfoy 0.

- Tu ferais mieux de la fermer, si tu veux un jour pouvoir les toucher à nouveau.

Granger 2 - Malfoy 1.

- Dis Malfoy, c'est ta vraie couleur de cheveux ?

Granger 3 - Malfoy 1.

- Sais-tu que par moment tu es vraiment inutile ?

Granger 3 - Malfoy 2.

- Et pour répondre à ta question oui, c'est ma vraie couleur de cheveux.

Mon dos face à lui, je m'essuyais innocemment à l'aide de ma serviette, et je sentais plus que je ne voyais ses yeux examiner la moindre parcelle de peau nue que je laissais voir.

- La vue te plait-elle ? Minaudai-je à son attention, en remontant mes cheveux vers le sommet de mon crâne, accentuant ainsi la cambrure de mon dos.

- Il n'y a que ça à regarder, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix...

Granger 3 - Malfoy 3.

Je savais qu'il comptait les points lui aussi. Sinon, il n'aurait pas riposté aussi rapidement. Nous nous défiâmes du regard un moment. Je voulais gagner, c'était puéril, je l'admettais, mais il fallait que je gagne. Je sortis donc l'artillerie lourde. Après quelques semaines de coopération avec Draco, je devinais aisément comment le faire fléchir.

- Dommage que je ne t'intéresse pas, soupirai-je en me rapprochant, mine de rien, de lui.

- Et en quoi cela l'est-il ?

- Tout simplement parce que toi, chuchotais-je en avançant encore, tu me _plais._

Draco s'était laissé glisser jusqu'au sol et était maintenant nonchalamment appuyé sur le rebord du meuble. Je continuais de réduire l'espace entre nous et effleurai sa joue. Il ferma les yeux à ce contact. Je descendais jusqu'à sa mâchoire, puis remontais en m'arrêtant à sa tempe. Je recommençais ce petit manège. Il posa sa baguette et glissa une main dans mon dos, tandis que l'autre dessinait des arabesques sur ma taille. Nous restâmes de la sorte quelques instants, appréciant la douceur du corps de l'autre, ainsi que les caresses reçues. C'était naturellement que nos lèvres se trouvèrent et se scellèrent en un baiser empreint de tendresse, de sensualité et de soif de l'autre. La délicatesse dont il faisait preuve dans ces moments là me surprenait toujours. Il y avait à peine quelques minutes, nous adonnions à quelques joutes verbales, et à présent il multipliait les attentions, comme si rien n'avait plus de valeur que le plaisir et la satisfaction qu'il apportait à son amante, en l'occurrence, moi. J'avais presque l'impression qu'il me faisait l'amour.

Il caressa mes lèvres de sa langue, puis la fit entrer dans ma bouche. Nos langues se cherchaient, s'unissaient, se titillaient dans un baiser langoureux. Puis, j'attrapai sa lèvre inférieure, la mordillant, la suçotant, savourant sa saveur exquise. Ses mains s'activèrent alors. Un long frisson me parcourut le corps, comme à chaque fois qu'il me touchait. Elles enlacèrent ma nuque, glissèrent sur mes épaules, s'attardèrent pendant un long moment sur mes seins, m'arrachant plusieurs gémissements de contentement. Ses mains reprenaient leur parcours, allant toujours plus bas, l'une frôlant mes fesses, l'autre traçant un chemin sur mon bas-ventre. Je frémis à nouveau. Son regard s'ancra au mien et je sentis ses doigts effleurer imperceptiblement mon intimité. Cela suffit pour me faire murmurer son prénom dans un long gémissement. Il captura mes lèvres et me donna le plus passionné des baisers. Il posa une main dans le creux de mes reins, afin de me faire reculer. je poussai un cri de frustration. C'était tellement bon !

- Ne voudrais-tu pas qu'on aille dans la chambre ? Demanda-t-il, une ligne soucieuse se dessinant au-dessus de ses sourcils.

- Trop loin, répondis-je avant de partir à l'assaut de son cou.

- Mais tu vas...

La fin de la phrase finit en un soupir de plaisir, tandis que je léchai le lobe de son oreille, du bout de la langue. J'avais l'impression d'être une nymphomane à ne vouloir que son corps, tandis que lui semblait s'occuper de mon confort. Il sentit me tendre lorsqu'il qu'il introduisit un doigt en moi, alors, se trompant sur la raison de cette tension, il le retira aussitôt et me lança un regard où se mêlaient l'incompréhension et le désir. Je m'excusai du regard et lui indiquai de continuer. Nous nous mouvions au rythme des vas et viens que faisaient ses doigts, tandis que son pouce imprimait de douces pressions sur mon bouton rose. Sa main posée sur mes fesses les empoignait à présent, les pressant, rapprochant de plus en plus mon corps du sien. Je sentais sa virilité se durcir de plus en plus contre moi, il prenait néanmoins tout son temps. Je savais qu'il appréciait de me voir me donner à lui ainsi. Selon ses dires, cela était extrêmement stimulant. Ma vue commençait à se brouiller, je devenais peu à peu une chose gémissante et haletante sous ses caresses. Il compris que j'étais au bord du paroxysme et retira ses doigts de fée, tandis que je tentais de retrouver mon calme. J'étais maintenant appuyée contre le meuble. Draco profita de ce moment pour se laver les mains et murmurer un sort de protection. Voyant que je respirais à peu près convenablement, il s'approcha sensuellement, se positionna devant moi, et me prit dans ses bras, ses lèvres embrassant mes clavicules, léchant mon cou, mordillant le lobe de mon oreille. Je savais ce qu'il allait faire, mais je ne le voulais pas, du moins pas avant de lui avoir donné du plaisir. Je m'exhortai au calme, le repoussant après moult efforts.

- Que...

- Chut... Laisse-moi faire Dray...

Nous nous embrassâmes à nouveau, bien que ce baiser soit plus fougueux. Nos langues étaient entrelacées, entraînées dans un ballet endiablé. Mes doigts glissèrent sur sa peau douce pareille à de la soie, il réprima un frémissement. Je retraçai les contours de son torse parfait sans cesser de savourer le doux nectar de sa bouche. Mes mains continuèrent leur descente et s'arrêtèrent juste à quelques centimètres de sa virilité plus que tendue par le désir qu'il ressentait. Là j'y caressai la peau lisse et fine, allant même jusqu'à taquiner l'intérieur de ses cuisses en prenant garde toutefois, de ne pas toucher à l'objet de mes plaisirs. Draco s'agita contre moi, il s'impatientait. Ce petit manège dura encore quelques instants, puis il me jeta un regard fiévreux et je l'effleurai enfin du bout des doigts. Après quelques secondes de cette douce torture, je le pris en main et commençai un lent mouvement de va-et-vient. Je le vis mordre violemment ses lèvres résistant aux caresses que je lui infligeais, il luttait conte l'envie de me prendre sur le champ. Le voir dans cet état provoqua une agréable chaleur dans mon bas-ventre. Sa main se referma autour de la mienne me guidant ainsi sur le rythme qui lui convenait. Je caressai lascivement ses lèvres entrouvertes de ma langue, sans toutefois l'introduire dans sa bouche. Son souffle chaud devint erratique. Je quittai alors sa bouche pour suçoter la moindre petite parcelle de peau se trouvant devant mon visage, m'attardai sur son oreille droite, puis descendis le plus lentement possible mes baisers le long de son torse, m'attardant juste au-dessous du nombril, et provoquant au passage un gémissement sourd de sa part. Je parvins enfin à son entre jambe. A présent agenouillée devant lui, j'arrêtai tout mouvement, l'observai, puis sans le quitter des yeux, embrassai le bout de sa verge. Le regard ardent qu'il me jeta m'encouragea à continuer. Je léchais alors, du bout de ma langue son membre durci, accompagnant mes gestes de bruits suggestifs, comme si je savourais une glace au chocolat ou une autre friandise. Cette situation était terriblement excitante, quand soudain je le pris abruptement en bouche.

- Putain ! jura-t-il, se retenant au meuble.

Je souris intérieurement. Draco, l'aristocrate par excellence, perdait ses bonnes manières et son vocabulaire riche et soutenu lorsqu'il n'avait plus le contrôle de la situation. Je mis plus d'ardeur dans mes mouvements, les yeux toujours dirigés vers ceux de mon amant au goût exquis. Ce dernier rejeta la tête en arrière, se cambrant de plus en plus. Ses mains se posèrent autour de mes bras et m'obligèrent à remonter. Nous n'en pouvions plus tous les deux, nous avions besoin l'un de l'autre. J'avais besoin de lui. Maintenant. Il dut le sentir car ses bras enserrèrent ma taille tandis que je passais mes jambes autour de ses hanches. Il me posa aussi délicatement qu'il put dans ce moment particulier et se rapprocha de moi. J'enroulai à nouveau mes cuisses autour de Draco, nos intimités se retrouvant ainsi l'une contre l'autre. Je me collai à lui et ondulai des hanches, mimant ainsi l'acte. Acte qui se concrétisa lorsqu'il pénétra mon antre sans crier gare, provoquant nos gémissements. Je me sentis enfin entière. Il se retira presque totalement de moi et revint s'enfoncer plus profondément. Son regard s'ancra au mien, tandis que nous entamions une danse lascive. Ses yeux, qui étaient passés du gris perle à l'anthracite, me fixaient avec sensualité. Anthracites de désir. Il accéléra son mouvement ses coups de reins étaient divins. Peu importait le nombre de fois où nous avions eu des rapports, je ne pouvais m'en lasser.

- Je veux t'entendre, Hermione... susurra-t-il de sa voix rauque, chaude et sensuelle.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir encore, et encore, et encore. Il appuya davantage sur mes hanches alors que je marquai son dos de mes ongles. Ses mouvements étaient de plus en plus rapides, j'entrai dans une sorte de transe, et l'écorchai avec plus de ferveur tellement le flot de sensations qui grandissait en moi était grisant. Je perdais peu à peu le contrôle de moi-même.

- C'est ça _bella mia, _viens... viens rien que pour moi, murmura-t-il en caressant mon paquet de nerf à l'aide de son pouce.

Ce fut ma fin.

- Draco ! m'époumonai-je, enivrée par le plaisir qu'il me procurait.

Il atteignit l'orgasme à son tour, quelques secondes plus tard, dans un râle de plaisir. Je me forçai à garder la tête relevée, il était tellement beau dans la jouissance. Il se retira doucement, le corps encore secoué de spasmes.

Nous nous blottîmes l'un contre l'autre, reprenant tant bien que mal notre souffle, nos coeurs battant à tout rompre. Après un long moment, il se releva et me fit descendre du meuble. Draco prit mon menton entre ses doigts, levant ainsi mon visage vers lui et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes.

- Je crois qu'il te faut prendre une autre douche, chantonna-t-il.

- Nooon, fatiguée, pleurnichai-je.

- Tu tiens vraiment à rester poisseuse et toute dégoulinante de sueur ?

- Oui ! m'obstinai-je telle une enfant.

- Allez viens, on la prendra ensemble si tu veux, proposa-t-il, mutin.

- Je suis vraiment à bout de force Dray.

- Et bien je te laverai ! s'exclama-t-il en m'entraînant de force vers la cabine, un sourire espiègle se dessinant sur son visage.

Comment pouvait-il être aussi actif après ce que l'on venait de faire ? Personnellement, je me serais damné pour être dans mon lit à cet instant.

Draco actionna la douche et régla l'eau je n'eus même pas la force de râler contre la température de l'eau bouillante. Il réprima un sourire en voyant ma mine renfrognée et prit le gel douche qu'il versa dans sa main, avant de la faire mousser entre ses mains. Il l'étala sur moi, me massant ainsi les épaules, la nuque, le dos. Ses caresses, qui demeuraient chastes, me firent le plus grand bien. A mon tour, j'entrepris de le savonner, bien que j'y mettais moins d'entrain que lui. Il appréciait le contact de mes mains sur son corps, ne se formalisant pas le moins du monde de mon manque d'énergie. Nous nous rinçâmes et il sortit le premier de la douche. Il prit ma serviette, afin de me la donner, quand soudain il s'arrêta, palpa mon étoffe rose et me dévisagea, un air horrifié peint sur le visage :

- Hé, mais c'est plus doux que mon peignoir ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Tu trouves ? Personnellement je préfère ton peignoir...

- C'est vrai que... attends tu as utilisé mon peignoir ?

Oups. La grosse gaffe.

- C'était juste une fois, quand ma serviette était restée dans ma chambre, me justifiai-je.

Il se pinça l'arête du nez, s'exhortant au calme, puis repris un air impassible et fit très sereinement :

- Ce n'est pas grave, vu que maintenant, j'utiliserai la tienne.

- Dray, tu veux vraiment te balader avec une serviette rose autour de la taille ?

Pour toute réponse, il tira puérilement la langue et me fit enfiler le peignoir. Il m'entraîna à sa suite dans ma chambre et ferma les rideaux alors que je m'allongeai sur le lit. Puis il vint s'installer tout près de moi, me serrant contre son corps, et je m'endormis dans ses bras.

**HGDM/HGDM**

- Mione... Mione... Réveille-toi.

Râlant, je tentais d'enfouir ma tête sous l'oreiller, mais il stoppa mon geste, en murmurant « _carina_ » **(2)** et envoya le coussin dans un coin de la chambre. Je soupirai de mécontentement.

- Dépêche-toi _bella mia, _ils vont arriver.

Nos amis devaient nous rendre visite. Il sortit de la chambre, refermant la porte derrière lui. Je m'habillai avec hâte. Des bruits de conversations m'indiquèrent qu'ils étaient déjà présents. Je sortis de la pièce et saluai tout le monde. La bande était au complet, à savoir Ron, Harry, Théo, Pansy, Blaise, Ginny, et bien sûr, Draco et moi-même. Harry me prit dans ses bras et m'étreignit très fort, comme si nous nous étions perdus de vue. Je lui en fis la remarque et il s'offusqua :

- Mais oui, c'est ça, dès que les cours sont finis tu te précipites dans ta chambre, et tu n'en ressors que le lendemain. On ne te voit même plus aux heures de repas, se plaignit-il.

- T'es pire qu'une meuf, Harry, le taquina Blaise, ce qui lui valut un coup de poing à l'épaule de la part du petit copain de ladite meuf.

Mon meilleur ami se dirigea vers Théo, l'embrassa, non sans avoir jeté un coup d'oeil victorieux à Blaise.

- Vous savez que les hommes gays de la communauté sorcière pouvaient faire des enfants avant ? Intervint Luna.

Un ange passa. Puis Blaise s'approcha de Draco et minauda d'une voix aiguë :

- Oh Draykychou d'amour, fais-moi un enfant !

Il posa une jambe sur la hanche de Draco, celui-ci soupira et pria son meilleur ami "d'arrêter ses conneries", pendant que nous nous esclaffions.

**HGDM/HGDM**

_Plus tard dans la soirée_

J'étais assise sur Draco, ce dernier caressant légèrement le dos de ma main qu'il avait jointe à la sienne, geste qui m'avait, certes étonnée, mais également fait plaisir, pour une raison inconnue. Nous étions tous sur le balcon. Les conversations allaient bon train, Blaise et Pansy se chamaillaient, le garçon jetant des coups d'oeil fréquents à Ginny, qui bavardait joyeusement avec moi, tandis qu'Harry essayait d'accaparer l'attention de l'amour de sa vie, qui parlait avec Draco. Luna quant à elle discutait avec Ron.

- Théo, avoue que tu as gardé des balais miniatures dans un de tes placards, fit Draco à l'adresse de son camarade.

- N'importe quoi et de toute façon ce n'est pas une honte d'y avoir joué étant gamin.

- Pour ma part, je n'ai jamais touché ses choses.

- Draco a joué à la poupée tout à l'heure, intervins-je.

Les discussions s'arrêtèrent, et les joues du blond prirent une jolie teinte rosée. Mais sans perdre son air supérieur, il déclara :

- Pff, je prends soin de toi et comment suis-je remercié ? Par des sarcasmes et de la déloyauté.

- Un Serpentard qui parle de loyauté, c'est le monde à l'envers !

- Sache qu'un Serpentard est loyal envers ses proches.

- Ouais, lança Blaise, comme la fois où tu m'as dénoncé à Rogue lorsque j'avais découpé une de ses robes pour me faire une cape !

- Ça remonte à dix ans Blaise, il y a prescription maintenant.

- Que nenni ! La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid !

- A ce stade là, il doit être glacial, dis-je.

- Il n'empêche, argumenta Blaise en direction de Draco, que tu n'avais pas à me dénoncer.

- Hé mais je n'avais pas le choix ! Il avait menacé de prendre mon petit atelier "Je fabrique ma Potion magique" !

C'était l'équivalent des jeux de dînette moldus, en un peu plus évolué bien sûr. Il s'agissait là de fabriquer des potions basiques, à l'aide de chaudron, cuillère, et bien d'autres, miniaturisés. Tout le monde éclata de rire, tandis que je me tournai vers lui et lui murmurai :

- _Baciami. _(3)

Il sourit approcha ses lèvres des miennes, les frôla puis recule. Il recommença ce petit jeu en plusieurs fois.

- _Sei un diavoletto _(4), chuchotai-je, caressant le bout de son nez en pointe.

- Mais c'est que tu t'améliores. Ça mérite une récompense, fit-il en effleurant ma bouche.

- Qu'as-tu en tête ?

- Pleins de choses, que nous ne pouvons malheureusement pas entreprendre pour l'instant, mais dès que nous serons seuls...

- Tu ne penses vraiment qu'à ça, c'est désespérant, répondis-je en souriant, démentant ainsi mes paroles.

- Ne fais pas l'innocente, à toi aussi, cela t'es venu à l'esprit.

Pour toute réponse, je l'embrassai langoureusement, inconsciente des regards posés sur nous et des sourires amusés de nos amis.

* * *

**(1) **Je vois bien Drago avec des origines italiennes x)

**(2)** Mignonne, pourrait signifier ici : « elle est mignooonne » (vous savez, quand vous vous moquer de quelqu'un)

**(3)** Embrasse-moi.

**(4)** Tu es un petit diable ( pas terrible, ça sonne mieux en italien )

**_Alors mes petites lectrices adorées, ce chapitre était-il à votre goût ?Avez-vous envie de faire plaisir à votre auteure qui vous aime ? Alors reviewez ^^ C'est vraiment motivant pour écrire (en ce qui me concerne en tout cas)_**

**_Bisous et bonne soirée ! (je te retourne à ma philo moi u_U)  
_**


	10. Point de Rupture

_**Bonsoir tout le monde. **_

_**Tout d'abord je voulais m'excuser de ne pas avoir publié la semaine dernière, mais j'avais certaines obligations, pour ne pas entrer dans les détails. **_

_**Mais me revoilà avec un chapitre ! **_

_**Je suis pardonnée hein? (*yeux larmoyants*) **_

_**Merci à ma Bêta adorée j'ai nommé Lissoue ! :P  
**_

_**J'ai ajouté une playlist si certaines ont envie de se mettre dans l'ambiance, j'ai indiqué les moments où il faut écouter.**_

_** Ah oui et je ne sais pas si vous aviez remarqué, mais j'ai ajouté des titres aux chapitres (c'est plus plaisant que de lire "Chapter 3", non? ^^)**_

_**Enfin voilà =)**_

_**Bonne Lecture ^^**_

* * *

_(Isn't She Lovely_Stevie Wonder)_

_Et encore plus tard…_

-Draco, aurais-tu du feu s'il te plaît ?… Merci.

-Que ferais-tu sans moi ? fit-il pompeusement.

-Je ne sais pas Draco, soupirai-je Tu es si grand, si brillant, si charismatique !

-Oui oui, je sais que je suis parfait.

-Oh oui Draco, le mot « défaut » ne fera jamais parti de ton vocabulaire, n'est-ce pas ?

-Bien sûr que si, mais uniquement pour désigner ceux des autres, car Draco Malfoy n'en a pas.

-Et Draco Malfoy ne commet jamais d'erreurs, c'est cela ?

-Parfaitement, _carina_, et il n'oublie jamais rien.

-Draco ?

-Oui très chère ?

-Ta braguette est ouverte.

**HGDM/HGDM**

Que ferais-je sans lui hein ? C'était sa question, n'est-ce pas ? Et bien j'allais le lui montrer moi. J'avais réussi à me procurer un briquet ! Certes, ce n'était pas son Zippo en acier, serti d'émeraudes et gravé des armoiries des Malfoy, mais quand même, c'était un briquet !

Fière de mon coup, je m'installai à côté de lui sur la terrasse, alors qu'il sortait une cigarette de son paquet de gosse de riche. Parfait, j'arrivais pile au bon moment. Il fourragea dans sa poche, et je profitai de l'occasion :

-Je t'allume ? proposai-je.

Il me regarda, sa clope calée entre ses lèvres, la tête légèrement penchée, puis répondit en sortant son propre briquet, catégorique :

-Non.

Stupéfaite et ne comprenant pas sa réaction ainsi que le ton qu'il employa pour me répondre, je restai un moment sans voix, puis demandai la raison de ce refus. Il alluma le petit bâton et rétorqua que c'était dû à une mauvaise blague.

-Je veux savoir, insistai-je.

Il soupira et fit :

-Je ne te formulerai pas l'intitulé exacte de la plaisanterie, mais on va dire que je ne me fais pas prendre par derrière…

**HGDM/HGDM**

-Ah ! hurlai-je de douleur.

J'entendis des bruits de pas précipités et la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit à la volée sur un Draco plus qu'affolé, baguette à la main, en position d'attaque.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il lançant des coups d'œil frénétiques un peu partout dans la salle commune.

Si je n'avais pas eu mal, j'aurais explosé de rire, face à la scène qui se déroulait devant moi.

-Je me suis coupée avec le papier, geignis-je en montrant mon doigt où perlait une minuscule goutte de sang.

Il m'observa d'un air abasourdi, puis s'esclaffa sans ressentir la moindre gêne.

-Ne te marre pas, ça fait mal ! m'énervai-je.

Il devint silencieux et s'approcha tout doucement de moi, prit mon poignet entre ses doigts, et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur le doigt blessé. Il ferma les yeux et laissa sa bouche effleurer ma main.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais Dray ? questionnai-je, hésitante.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, continuant sa caresse. Enfin il ouvrit les yeux et me dit avec un sourire à faire fondre le plus froid des cœurs :

-Un bisou magique.

**HGDM/HGDM**

_Couloir de Poudlard_

Je me dirigeai vers la Grande Salle, lorsqu'une voix derrière moi m'interrompit :

-Hermione !

C'était Cormac Mac Lagen qui venait à ma rencontre, un sourire qui se voulait charmeur aux lèvres.

-Salut, comment vas-tu ? Il paraît que ton ex petit copain est gay et je...

-Que veux-tu Cormac ? fis-je, allant droit au but.

-Eh, calme-toi ma belle lionne, en fait, j'ai cru voir que tu avais bien compris le cours de Sortilèges…

Je me retenais de lever les yeux au ciel. Evidemment que je l'avais compris.

- …Et je me demandais si tu pouvais me donner un coup de main, tu sais des cours particuliers, termina-t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil complice.

Prise au dépourvue, je bredouillai une réponse affirmative.

-Parfait, alors on dit demain soir après le dîner ?

Sans me laisser le temps de répondre, il m'embrassa sur la joue et partit aussi rapidement qu'il avait surgi. J'étais un peu déconcertée par ce qui venait de se passer. Que lui prenait-il ? Bien sûr, j'étais consciente de lui avoir plu à un moment, mais bon, je croyais que c'était du passé.

_Le lendemain soir, très tard dans la nuit._

J'entrai en silence dans la chambre de Draco, me déshabillant dans le noir en faisant le moins de bruit possible, croyant qu'il dormait déjà. Tandis que je me glissais délicatement sous les draps, la pièce s'illumina et un Draco Malfoy à la mine à la fois soucieuse et passablement irritée m'apparut.

-Désolée, je ne voulais pas te ré…

-Où étais-tu ? me coupa-t-il.

-J'étais avec Cormac.

-Cormac ? C'est qui ce Cormac ?

-Tu sais, Cormac Mc Lagen de Gryffondor.

-Et que faisais-tu avec lui ?

-Je…Pourquoi tu me poses toutes ces questions Draco ?

-Parce que je…Tu passes toute la soirée avec un type, et ensuite, tu viens dormir dans mon lit, comme si de rien n'était !

-Il ne s'est rien passé entre lui et moi, si c'est ce que tu sous-entends. Je l'aidais pour son devoir de Sortilèges, et ce mec a le quotient intellectuel d'un Veracrasse. C'est pour cela que j'ai pris plus de temps que prévu. Il était inutile de me faire une crise de jalousie.

Il parut satisfait de cette réponse, mais répondit néanmoins :

-Je ne suis pas jaloux.

-Allons Dray, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu t'inquiétais pour moi, le taquinai-je gentiment.

-Loin de moi cette idée, c'est juste que demain, nous sommes évalués en Botanique, et je te rappelle que nous travaillons en binôme.

Je fus consternée mais ne le montrai pas. Que m'étais-je imaginée ? Draco jaloux, ce serait le monde à l'envers. Je l'embrassai, et me couchai, la tête remplie de questions qui ne trouveraient jamais de réponses.

_(__Big Girls Don't Cry - Fergie)_

Le lendemain, alors que je traversais le parc afin de me rendre aux serres, je vis Draco attendant devant la salle, Astoria Greengrass accrochée à son bras, tous deux entourés d'une bande de Serpentard, mis à part Blaise, Pansy et Théodore, qui étaient à l'écart. J'allais donc les rejoindre. Je perçus quelques bribes de la conversation des deux _peroxydés_ :

-…tu as repris le sport Draco non ? Tu sembles plus musclé...

Je retins un soupir, et arrivai devant mes amis.

-Alors belle lionne, comment vas-tu ? me demanda Blaise, en passant un bras autour de mes épaules.

-Très bien et toi ? répondis-je, tentant de sourire le plus sincèrement possible.

-Mieux depuis que tu es là, lança-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

J'avais bien compris qu'il essayait, à travers ces petites blagues flatteuses, de me faire rire, du moins sourire. Il n'était pas dupe, il avait bien remarqué mon air…quel air avais-je d'ailleurs ? Triste ? Non, quand même pas. Etais-je en colère ? Non plus. Peut-être irritée ? Encore un peu trop fort. Non j'étais légèrement irritée, voilà c'était cela. Il avait bien remarqué mon air légèrement irrité, lorsque je _les _avais vus. Pansy, meilleure amie attitrée de Draco, s'approcha de moi tandis que nous rentrions dans la serre et me chuchota à l'oreille :

-Il préfère les brunes.

Oui et ? Je me retournai vers elle, tentant de croiser son regard afin de lui faire part de mon incompréhension, mais elle s'obstina à fixer le tableau des yeux, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

De qui parlait-elle ? Avait-elle capté le fil de mes pensées ? Savait-elle que je pensais à Draco ? Parlait-elle de Draco ? Ce message m'était-il destiné ? Et si elle s'était trompée ?

-Hermione, debout !

-Mmh ?

-Je savais bien que tu avais eu tort de rentrer tard hier soir…à se demander si tu n'as vraiment rien fait…

-Draco, par Merlin, je te dis qu'il ne s'est rien passé ! Tu ne vas pas recommencer !

J'avais eu droit à la même rengaine, ce matin en me réveillant, en prenant ma douche, et sur le chemin nous menant à la Grande Salle.

Le cours se passa tranquillement, malheureusement sans incident notable, moi qui aurais bien voulu que les cheveux tout récemment décolorés de la gourgandine de Greengrass crament ou, je ne sais pas, explosent ! La vie était mal faite. En sortant du cours, Draco, qui me parlait, fut abordé, ou plutôt réquisitionné par la gourgandine en question. Cette dernière lui fit un baiser sonore sur la joue, et l'entraîna vers le château, parlant haut et fort afin que tout le monde puisse voir qu'elle était au bras du Prince des Serpentards. Une boule naquit dans mon ventre et ne disparut que le soir, lorsque lui et moi nous retrouvâmes à l'abri d'autres assauts, dans nos appartements. La vie était vraiment mal faite.

HGDM/HGDM

_(I Just Wanna Live - Good Charlotte)_

-Dray ?

-Mmh ?

-Tu sais de quoi j'aurais envie, là maintenant ?

-De moi ?

-Non.

-Alors là je ne vois pas.

-D'un bain de minuit.

-Mione, tu as pris ta douche, il y a à peine un quart d'heure.

-Mais non crétin. Un vrai bain de minuit, dans le lac.

-Melle Granger veut enfreindre le règlement ? Par Merlin, c'est la fin du monde !

-Cesse de faire l'idiot. Et puis je n'enfreins rien du tout, les Préfets-en-Chef sont libres de circuler dans le château à n'importe quelle heure, article 159, paragraphe 67, alinéa…

-J'ai compris, soupira-t-il. Si madame veut bien se donner la peine, continua-t-il, me tendant son bras.

C'est ainsi que nous nous baladions bras dessus, bras dessous, une soirée d'automne particulièrement fraîche, dans le château et rejoignant le parc où soufflait une légère brise. Nous nous déshabillâmes en silence, puis j'entrai d'un coup dans l'eau un peu froide. Je fis quelques brasses pour me réchauffer, tandis que Draco y trempait le bout de son pied afin de tester la température.

-Hé mais c'est glacial !

-Ne fais pas ta chochotte et rejoins-moi.

-Mouais, c'est bien parce que t'es nue, marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe.

Dès qu'il fut dans l'eau, je m'approchai de lui, puis entourai sa taille de mes jambes, et l'embrassai langoureusement. Au bout de quelques minutes, je lui chuchotai à l'oreille :

-Dray, si mes souvenirs sont bons, nous n'avons pas encore expérimenté le lac…

Il fit mine de ne pas comprendre, je joignis alors les gestes aux mots. Je me détachai de lui, et lentement, tandis que mes lèvres parsemaient son cou de petits baisers, je caressai ses cheveux, son visage, sa nuque, son dos, son torse, ses hanches, sa verge tendue…Ou plutôt sa verge qui aurait dû être tendue. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas tendue ? Il y avait deux possibilités : ou les Strangulots avaient dévoré l'objet de mes plaisirs et dans ce cas, j'allais leur faire la fête à ces créatures de malheur, ou, et cela était plus vraisemblable, je ne lui faisais plus aucun effet. Je relevai doucement la tête vers lui, et fut surprise de voir un Draco embarrassé me fixer. Je l'interrogeai du regard et il déclara, avec un air d'excuse sur le visage :

-Eh bien…c'est qu'il fait froid…

**HGDM/HGDM**

_(Green Day - 21 Guns)_

Il faisait encore nuit. Les bougies s'étaient éteintes, seul le clair de lune était source de lumière dans ma chambre. Je regardai autour de moi, affolée, essayant de trouver l'origine de mon réveil en sursaut. Draco s'agitait dans son sommeil, en proie à un cauchemar, ses doigts se crispant sur les draps.

-Père ! Père, aidez-le, je vous en prie, reprit-il. Non, je ne veux pas le faire, s'il vous plaît, il ne le mérite pas…il n'a rien fait

Je tentai en vain de le faire sortir de ce rêve.

-Non…non… ne faîtes pas ça...! hurla-t-il.

Sa voix ne fut plus qu'un murmure. Je restai impuissante à ses côtés, rien ne semblait pouvoir le faire émerger de sa transe.

-Mère, il m'a obligé…il m'a forcé…pardonne-moi…pardonne-moi…Je…NON !

Il se réveilla brusquement, les yeux écarquillés, le souffle court, cherchant sa baguette avec des gestes frénétiques.

-Draco, fis-je. Tranquillise-toi, Dray, c'est moi.

-Non, répondit-il, ma …ma…

Je pris son visage en coupe, le forçant à me regarder.

-Calme-toi, c'est moi, Hermione…

-Hermione…

Il me prit dans ses bras, me serrant presque à l'étouffement, et sembla s'apaiser petit à petit, tandis que je lui murmurais des paroles rassurantes. Il était en détresse, perdu. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se réveillait ainsi, et si d'habitude je ne disais rien et le réconfortais en silence, cette fois-ci, je voulais savoir ce qui se passait.

-Dray, tu n'as jamais voulu raconter, ni à moi, ni à personne de l'Ordre mis à part Rogue, ce qui s'est passé lorsque tu étais en mission…

Il ne répondit rien.

-Tu… Je sais que tu as dû commettre des crimes contre ton gré et…

-Ce n'est pas ça, fit-il en balayant avec dédain mes paroles d'un revers de main.

-Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Si ce n'était pas cela qui lui causait ces cauchemars incessants, alors qu'était-ce ? Y'avait-il quelque chose de plus grave que de tuer ?

Cependant je ne l'obligeai pas à me raconter son rêve. C'est de lui-même qu'il le fit :

-Avant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne meure, Mère et Blaise et moi étions des espions de l'Ordre, comme tu le sais…

Je hochai la tête.

-Mais vous n'avez jamais été découverts…

-Mais nous avions failli l'être. Du moins Blaise et moi…

Je portai mes mains à ma bouche, celle-ci s'étant ouverte et formant un O parfait.

-Calme-toi, dit-il, agacé. C'est passé, tu sais. Si cela avait été le cas, je ne serais pas là à te parler.

C'est vrai que ma réaction était vraiment stupide. Mais ces dires confirmaient ce que j'avais toujours eu en tête. Je me rappelais mes inquiétudes lorsqu'il partait la mine sombre, ou quand il revenait au Quartier Général, et s'enfermait à double tour dans la salle de bain, dès son arrivée et en ressortait, le teint légèrement verdâtre…

-Oui, mais bon, il n'empêche que…non rien.

Je n'allais pas lui dire que c'était angoissant, ou même carrément alarmant, sinon il ne me raconterait rien du tout. Alors je lui intimai de continuer.

-Un jour, Blaise et moi avions dû assister à un carnage…le massacre d'un village moldu. Crabbe s'apprêtait à immoler un nourrisson, alors je l'ai attaqué par derrière.

-Et que s'est-il passé ? On t'a surpris ?

Il soupira, s'exhortant au calme et c'est d'une voix froide comme la mort qu'il rétorqua :

-Hermione, c'est assez difficile comme ça à raconter, alors si tu n'arrêtes pas de m'interrompre…

Je jurai de ne pas le couper encore une fois et il reprit :

- Je disais donc que j'avais attaqué Crabe par derrière. Sauf qu'Avery m'a vu, enfin il a vu un éclair provenant de l'endroit où Blaise et moi étions se diriger vers Crabbe. De retour au manoir, il a rapporté cela au Mage Noir. Mon meilleur ami s'est –il eut l'air gêné-… dénoncé à ma place, sans me consulter auparavant, en prétextant ne pas avoir fait exprès, qu'il voulait occire un moldu qui passait près de Crabbe. Et le…le Seigneur des Ténèbres a jugé que j'étais tout aussi coupable que Blaise… parce que je ne l'avais pas empêché, et ma punition était de…

Les mots moururent dans sa gorge, et bien effrayée par ce que j'allais entendre, j'imprimai une légère caresse dans ses cheveux aux reflets argentés, ceux-ci causés par la lueur lunaire qui se répandait dans la chambre. Il apprécia ce geste empreint de douceur, semblant y trouver le courage pour continuer son récit.

-Ma punition était de faire subir le sortilège… Doloris à Blaise, murmura-t-il. Bien sûr je ne le voulais pas, assura-t-il, presque révolté. Et Bellatrix s'est proposée pour le tuer à ma place. J'ai donc été contraint de faire souffrir celui que je considère comme un frère.

Il s'arrêta un moment, et je restai silencieuse, attendant qu'il reprenne.

-Jamais il ne me l'a reproché.

-C'est normal Dray, tu y étais forcé. Si tu n'avais…

-Et à quel prix ! s'insurgea-t-il. Ça a duré des heures ! Des heures ! J'ai arrêté de compter au bout du trente-deuxième !

Il était à présent fébrile, une lueur démente brillait imperceptiblement dans ses yeux pâles.

-Il a dû être alité durant cinq mois ! cria-t-il. Et tout le monde ose encore le traiter de lâche dans son dos parce qu'il n'a pas participé à la bataille finale ! Tout ça par ma faute, tu comprends ? Le seul lâche dans l'histoire, c'est moi. J'aurais dû intervenir, j'aurais dû dire que c'était moi !

-Tu n'es pas un lâche, susurrai-je. Au contraire, tu lui as sauvé la vie, tout comme tu as sauvé la vie de cet enfant, alors arrête de te torturer de la sorte. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu n'es pas en tort. Ce que tu as fait est admirable, Dray.

Il allait protester, mais je ne lui en laissai pas le temps, et l'embrassai passionnément. Il fut d'abord réticent, puis me rendit mon baiser avec fougue. Enfin nous nous éloignâmes et il me dit dans un murmure :

-Merci.

**HGDM/HGDM**

_Bibliothèque de Poudlard._

**POV Harry**

Toute notre joyeuse bande d'amis était réunie à la bibliothèque, et aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, s'activant sur nos devoirs. A vrai dire, depuis que Draco et Théo avaient rejoint la bande, devenant ainsi les deuxième et troisième têtes pensantes du groupe, nous n'avions guère le choix. Et puis, nous nous devions de réussir nos ASPIC. Enfin bon, cela ne me concernait pas réellement, car après avoir exterminé la race Voldychou de la Terre, le Ministre m'avait proposé d'intégrer directement le ministère en tant qu'Auror. Donc que je réussisse ou non mes examens importait peu. On était l'Elu ou on ne l'était pas.

Bon, en attendant, j'avais un devoir supplémentaire de Potions à faire, et même si je n'étais pas obligé de passer les épreuves de fin d'année, je n'étais pas à l'abri de retenues. Ce que Rogue ne manquerait pas de me rappeler si je ne lui rendais pas ce fichu devoir. Heureusement que tout le monde dans notre petite bande ne possède pas mon niveau en Potions !

-Mione, il faut mettre la peau de serpent avant ou après les fèves ?

Ce fut Draco qui répondit à sa place.

-Après.

-Je crois que tu te trompes Dray, c'est avant, s'exclama Hermione.

-Non, _carina_, c'est après.

-Je te dis que c'est avant !

-Et moi je t'assure que c'est après ! s'insurgea Draco.

-Mais arrête de me contredire comme ça !

-Je ne te contredis pas !

-Si c'est ce que tu fais là !

-Non !

-Si !

-Non !

-Si, je te dis !

-Non !

-Non !

-Si !

-Ah ! Tu vois ! Tu me contredis ! Il faut toujours que tu dises le contraire de ce que j'affirme !

-Mais t'es pas croyable comme fille, toi !

Hermione soupira et retourna à sa lecture, sans répondre au blond.

-Bon, avant ou après ? intervins-je.

Les deux colocataires firent simultanément :

-Avant.

-Après.

Et ils recommencèrent la discussion précédente.

-On dirait un vieux couple, fit Pansy.

-C'est vrai, c'est carrément une scène de ménage là, remarqua Ron.

D'un coup Hermione se leva et se dirigea d'un pas furibond vers la sortie. Draco se tourna vers ses camarades Serpentards et les interrogea du regard.

-Allez, c'est bon, vas-y, fit mon petit ami.

Le blond n'attendit pas la fin de la phrase, et se précipita à son tour vers l'endroit où Hermione avait disparu.

-Après ils vont se réconcilier au lit, comme tous les couples. Je parierais qu'ils vont se faire un trip du genre Hermione en cuir, Draco menotté, avec la cravache et tout.

-Ils ne sont pas aussi pervers que toi, Blaise, soupira Théo.

-Pitié, tu sais bien qu'une bonne dispute, ça a toujours mis Draco dans un état second. C'est héréditaire ça.

-C'est vrai, ajouta Pansy. Tu te souviens, la fois où son père s'est littéralement jeté sur la mère de Draco, alors qu'ils venaient d'avoir une altercation ?

-Ah, l'amour, fit ironiquement Blaise.

-Mouais, en attendant, je n'ai toujours pas ma réponse moi, me lamentai-je.

**HGDM/HGDM**

_(Love The Way You Lie_Eminem feat Rihanna)_

**POV Extérieur**

_Chambre d'Hermione._

Elle retombe sur le lit, essoufflée, mais ravie. Lui, se retire doucement d'elle, épuisé mais tout aussi euphorique qu'elle.

-Dray, c'était…commence-t-elle.

-Délicieusement bon ? Non attends, parfait ! Ou plutôt paradisiaque !

-Paradisiaque ?

-Et bien, je t'ai emmenée au septième ciel !

Bien évidemment il plaisante et elle le sait. Certes habituellement, il se jette volontiers des fleurs, mais jamais sur ses performances sexuelles. Il y met un point d'honneur. Allez savoir pourquoi. Elle rit, et déclare, tandis qu'il se joint à elle :

-Tu es vraiment incroyable, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un se vanter de la sorte après…mmh… ce qu'on a fait.

-Allons _bella mia_, as-tu honte de dire « faire l'amour » ? rit-il.

Ils font l'amour ? _L'amour _? Bien qu'Hermione ne montre pas son trouble, elle est bel et bien bouleversée.

-Là n'est pas la question, ce que je voulais dire, à l'origine, c'est que c'était …waouh !

-Je te signale que, l'interrompt-il, mis à part la belette, qui ne devait pas être à son apogée avec toi, sans vouloir te vexer, tu n'as aucun point de comparaison. A vrai dire je suis le seul qui t'embrasse –il joint les gestes aux paroles, qui te touche…

Se sentant d'humeur taquine, Hermione ne peut s'empêcher de le faire descendre de son piédestal :

-Qui te dit que tu es le seul ? minaude-t-elle.

Il est interloqué, presque abasourdi, mais ne laisse rien paraître de son émotion intérieur. Choc. Colère sourde. Peine profonde. Colère à nouveau.

Hermione s'interroge sur son silence. Normalement il aurait dû rire, ou lui donner la réplique. Réplique qui ne tarde pas à arriver, mais sur un ton acerbe et aigre, auquel elle ne s'attend pas :

-Rien du tout. Après tout, tu es libre n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas comme si nous formions _un couple_.

Hermione reste sans voix, trop blessée pour répondre. Draco s'étire lestement et lance, d'un air plus arrogant et hautain que jamais :

-Cette comédie a assez duré. Elle me lasse à présent.

-Nous n'avons qu'à arrêter, fait-elle, fière.

-Tu as raison Granger, de toute façon, tu ne me satisfais plus.

Ses mots les atteignent tous les deux en plein cœur. Il se lève prestement et se dirige d'un air important vers la porte. Hermione se redresse d'un bond et crie :

-Et bien t'as qu'à aller baiser ta Greengrass !

-J'y vais de ce pas ! s'exclame trop sereinement le blond, ses joues légèrement rosies trahissant ce calme apparent.

Orgueilleuse, pleurant de rage, elle rassemble les vêtements du Serpentard, éparpillés dans sa chambre, ouvre la porte et les jette sur le seuil, les habits formant une masse informe. Elle claque la porte et s'étend sur son lit, laissant couler ses larmes provoquées par la rage et l'humiliation. Quel enfoiré ! pense-t-elle.

**HGDM/HGDM**

**POV Extérieur**

_Chambre de Draco. Une heure plus tard._

-Cette pétasse ! Cette conne ! Cette putain de Gryffondor à la con ! Cette…

Un bibelot explosa contre le mur. Blaise était habitué aux crises de nerfs de Draco. Il savait que tant que ce dernier ne se serait pas calmé, il ne pourrait pas lui parler. Alors il s'installa sur le lit du Préfet-en-Chef, sortit un magazine de la table de chevet, et attendit que Draco ait fini de se briser la voix.

* * *

_**Voili Voilou...Ils sont vraiment bêtes ces deux-là n'est-ce pas?**_


	11. Guerre Froide

_**Bonjour tout le monde =D**_

_**Oui je sais, je suis inexcusable, impardonnable, et tout ce qui finit en –able ^^**_

_**J'espère néanmoins que ce chapitre vous plaira, il est plus long que les autres (je me suis surpassée mdr)**_

_**Enfin voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**_

_**On se retrouve en bas !**_

_**

* * *

**_

J'avais pleuré toute la nuit, sans que la raison ne me fut familière… peut-être à cause de ses paroles non seulement blessantes, mais aussi humiliantes. Comment avais-je pu croire qu'il avait, ne serait-ce, si ce n'était de l'amitié, qu'un minimum d'estime et de respect pour moi ? Le respect… une valeur qui ne devait pas lui avoir été inculquée dans sa foutue famille d'aristocrates. De toute façon, comment aurais-je pu obtenir le respect de quelqu'un qui ne se respectait pas lui-même ? Ce serait comme si Rogue se mettait à sourire…insensé.

Le réveil fut difficile. Ce qui s'était passé semblait presque surréaliste à un moment on se complète, l'instant d'après, il n'y a plus rien. Juste du vide. Un grand vide en moi, plus grand que je ne voulais l'avouer. J'allais dans la salle de bain, et me retrouvai face à mon reflet. Horrible. Teint pâle, yeux gonflés, cernes violâtres. J'entrai dans la cabine et laissai l'eau me purifier mais je ne m'y attardai pas, car Il n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller. Je me séchai et m'habillai rapidement, fis un détour par ma chambre afin de prendre mon sac. Je courus presque jusqu'à la sortie et me dirigeai vers la Grande Salle, soulagée de ne pas L'avoir croisé. Harry et Ron n'étaient pas encore là. Je m'installai à ma table, me servis et mangeai tranquillement. A vrai dire j'étais tellement fébrile que mes mains tremblaient. Pourquoi ? Je n'en avais pas la réponse. Mes amis arrivèrent alors que j'entamais ma deuxième tartine, et si mon apparence était source de questions, ils s'abstinrent de commentaires et se contentèrent de s'asseoir de part et d'autre de moi, discutant comme si de rien n'était. Je les remerciai silencieusement. La Grande Salle se remplissait graduellement et bientôt, elle fut bondée et bruyante. Toujours pas de peroxydé. Peut-être avait-il aussi mauvaise allure que moi. Peut-être… Je faillis m'étouffer avec mon jus de citrouille en le voyant faire son entrée dans la salle, plus arrogant que jamais, main dans la main avec Astoria, qui était l'incarnation même de la jubilation. Harry laissa échapper un « Quoi ? » outré et scandalisé, et son regard alla du blond à moi, de moi au blond. Mes sentiments étaient partagés : une partie de mon cerveau traitait cette gourde de « pauvre conne, tu ne vois pas qu'il fait cela rien que pour me rendre jalouse ! » et l'autre partie se lamentait en se demandant « comment avait-il pu me remplacer aussi rapidement ? Il ne tenait vraiment pas à moi, c'était ça ! ». Du coin de l'œil, je vis Blaise, une expression amère sur le visage, faire, à contre cœur, une place à la petite amie de Draco (je supposais que c'était sa copine, sinon il ne se serait pas affiché de la sorte). Théo, quant à lui, jetait des coups d'œil furtifs et indéchiffrables à mon meilleur ami, ce dernier s'étant subitement renfrogné. Avais-je raté un épisode ?

-Harry, pourquoi tires-tu cette tête d'un kilomètre de long ?

-Tout simplement parce que maintenant, on devra se coltiner la Greengrass. Et tu sais combien j'ai horreur des choses qui gloussent et jacassent à tout bout de champ.

-C'est vrai, cette fille est tout simplement écœurante, renchérit Ginny.

-Non, elle n'est pas si mal, admit Dean assis non loin de nous, physiquement parlant. Mais c'est sa voix, ses manières qui cassent tout le charme.

-Comment Draco peut-il s'abaisser à _ça_ ? fit Seamus. Il a quand même du goût à l'origine, regarde Hermione, elle est chouette comme fille…

J'allais faire une overdose de Draco. Il fallait que je sorte de cette pièce, de cet environnement. Le temps jouait en ma faveur, car il était presque l'heure d'aller en cours. Je me précipitai vers la sortie, quand quelqu'un me héla. Cormac.

-Hermione ! Tu es toute en beauté aujourd'hui, me dit-il avec un sourire ultra-bright.

En beauté ? Avec ma mine affreuse qui disait clairement « j'ai chialé toutes les larmes de mon corps, j'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, mais je le vis très bien…ou pas » ? Je retins un soupir et m'excusai :

-Euh, écoute, je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de…

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. En fait, je voulais te remercier pour les cours et tout.

-Tu l'as déjà fait, lui rappelai-je.

-Non, en fait je voulais te remercier comme il se doit. Par une petite sortie à Pré-au-lard, par exemple, on pourrait passer la journée ensemble et puis voilà, fit-il en me lançant une œillade suggestive.

Mon premier réflexe fut de le rembarrer « comme il se doit », mais je me ravisai, en me remémorant les ragots du jour. Alors c'est avec le plus grand des sourires et avec une voix que je voulais sensuelle (voulais, en effet) priant que des cornes ne me poussent pas instantanément sur la tête, que je déclarai à mon interlocuteur :

-Avec _plaisir_, Cormac.

Il fut satisfait de cette réponse, et s'en alla.

**HGDM/HGDM**

Je ne commençai à regretter d'avoir accepté l'invitation qu'une heure plus tard. Par Merlin, quel Jonchuruine m'avait piquée ? Il faudrait que je demande à Luna de me donner le remède contre ces bestioles. Mais que disais-je, les Jonchuruines n'existent pas ! Bref, Jonchuruine ou pas, j'avais quand même un problème, et pas des moindres, à résoudre. Oh et puis tant pis ! J'assumais mes actes, je lui avais dit oui, je tiendrais mes engagements. A vrai dire j'espérais secrètement que Draco soit, non pas jaloux, ce serait trop demander, mais au moins agacé de savoir que je l'avais remplacé aussi rapidement qu'il l'avait fait pour moi.

A la pause méridienne, mes amis Gryffondor, ayant perçu ma mine déconfite, me prirent à part après que nous eussions mangé, et m'emmenèrent au parc. Après un quart d'heure à me cuisiner, ils n'obtinrent toujours aucune réponse satisfaisante de ma part. « As-tu pleuré ? Oui. Pourquoi ? Parce que. Dis-le nous ! Non. Pourquoi ? Parce. Nous sommes tes meilleurs amis ! Et ? » Etc. Ce fut au moment où j'intimai l'ordre à Harry de baisser sa main, hélant ainsi nos « camarades » Serpentard qui venaient justement de passer la grande porte du château et se dirigeaient vers nous, qu'ils comprirent que cela concernait Draco. La mine renfrognée de ce dernier les aida probablement. Deux choix se présentaient à moi : ou, en bonne Gryffondor, je prenais mon courage à deux mains et restais avec les autres, ou je fuyais. Ce fut cette solution que je retins. Je m'excusai précipitamment auprès de Harry, Ron et Ginny, et courus presque jusqu'au château, évitant soigneusement les vert et argent. Enfin arrivée à la bibliothèque, mon sanctuaire, je soupirai de soulagement. Mon attitude était lâche, j'en étais consciente, mais je ne pouvais tout simplement pas rester à côté de lui, en compagnie de notre petite bande, à faire semblant. Cela incluait que je devais faire l'impasse sur Blaise et Théo, que j'appréciais beaucoup, surtout le premier. Lui et moi passions des heures à discuter de tout et de rien. Quant à Théo, certes il restait plutôt avec Harry, mais il était néanmoins très sympathique. Harry et Théo… ces deux là faisaient vraiment la paire. Ils étaient aux antipodes l'un de l'autre en ce qui concernait leurs caractères mais c'était ce qui faisait qu'ils se complétaient si bien. Comme les pièces d'un puzzle.

Je pris le premier livre que je vis, et allai m'installer dans un des confortables fauteuils près de la fenêtre. Au moins, cela me permettait de penser à autre chose. Du moins, j'essayais de m'en convaincre.

-Depuis le temps, je pensais que tu le connaissais déjà par cœur, fit une voix grave d'un ton espiègle.

Je relevai la tête vers l'opportun et souris à Dean Thomas, septième année de Gryffondor. Il prit place à mes côtés et me dévisagea pendant un long moment, si bien que je finis par déclarer, agacée :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien, si ce n'est que tu as une mine affreuse, me nargua-t-il.

-Ecoute, je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur à plaisanter, et je te signale que j'avais déjà remarqué que mon visage n'était pas comme d'habitude, je t'en remercie Dean.

Loin de se braquer (comme moi), ma réplique le fit rire et il continua :

-Je m'en doutais bien, la question sous-jacente était en fait : pourquoi as-tu cette mine affreuse ?

-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

-Très bien, alors je vais deviner, lança-t-il. Tu n'as qu'à répondre par oui ou par non. Cela concerne tes notes ?

-Pourquoi pense-t-on qu'il n'y a que mes notes qui puissent me peiner ? m'offusquai-je.

-D'accord, ce n'est pas ça, et c'est de la tristesse que tu ressens. Mmh… Je suppose que ce n'est pas à cause de tes amis, car tu étais avec eux à l'instant.

-Comment le sais-tu ?

-Serait-ce à cause d'un garçon ?

Cette fois je restais muette.

-Je prends ce silence comme étant un « oui ».

Je soupirai et me replongeai dans l'Histoire de Poudlard. Après quelques minutes, je relevai la tête, sentant son regard insistant posé sur moi.

-Quoi encore ?

-Je sais que tu préfèrerais le faire avec Harry et Ron, mais tu peux en parler avec moi… si tu le souhaites.

-Pourquoi cela t'intéresse-t-il tant ?

-Parce que je te considère comme une bonne amie pardi ! Et puis les Gryffondor doivent s'entraider.

-Plus tard.

-Et c'est quand plus tard ?

-C'est plus tard.

**HGDM/HGDM**

_Samedi. Salle commune des Préfets-en-Chef._

Je soupirai pour la énième fois. Cormac avait un quart d'heure de retard. Je faisais les cents pas dans la salle commune. J'avais hâte d'en finir avec ça. Plus vite il arriverait, plus vite j'en serais débarrassée. Un mouvement derrière moi me fit sursauter et je me retournai. _Il_ était là. Nos regards se croisèrent pour la première fois depuis le fameux jour. L'échange dura à peine quelques secondes, mais, bien que je ne pus les déchiffrer, j'aperçus dans ses prunelles une multitude d'émotions plus contradictoires les uns que les autres. Je n'eus pas le temps de m'y attarder car, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle de bain, le portrait de l'entrée pivota et Cormac apparut. Draco marqua imperceptiblement un temps, et continua son trajet jusque la salle d'eau.

Mon compagnon du jour se montra très expressif, alors que nous nous baladions dans le village. Nous étions à la mi-novembre, et le temps était particulièrement venteux et pluvieux. Je proposai d'aller nous réfugier aux Trois Balais, ayant assez des « moi, je » et des pseudo connaissances de Cormac sur « l'histoire de Pré-Au-Lard ». Mouais. Espérait-il vraiment me berner et par-là même m'impressionner ? Si c'était le cas, c'était perdu d'avance. Je restai néanmoins polie et fit mine de m'intéresser à ce qu'il disait. Nous arrivâmes au pub bondé, et j'allais m'installer tandis qu'il commandait les boissons. Il ne fallait surtout pas croire que c'était par galanterie qu'il le faisait ! Que nenni, il fut charger d'aller chercher les breuvages, car je ne voulais pas m'approcher du bar, où se trouvaient Greengrass et sa bande. Draco fit à ce moment là son entrée en compagnie de Blaise, qui semblait morose. La gourgandine ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un cri hystérique et déplacé alors qu'elle apercevait son petit ami et se dirigea vers lui en faisant de petits pas précipités, comme si elle craignait qu'on ne le lui vole. Elle afficha un petit sourire victorieux et embrassa Draco à pleine bouche. Je tournai la tête, ne pouvant plus supporter ce spectacle écœurant. Quelle horreur ! Comment pouvait-il la supporter ? Lui qui, en temps normal, était si raffiné, se rabaisser à cette _chose_, c'était tout simplement abject.

-Hermione ! Comment vas-tu ? fit Blaise, arrivé à ma hauteur.

Je me levai et il m'étreignit avec force.

-Tu te fais de plus en plus rare, ma belle.

-Oui, je...ne tiens pas à…je suis occupée en ce moment.

-Arrête Mione, ce n'est pas parce que toi et lui êtes temporairement brouillés que…

-Blaise, l'interrompis-je, je ne tiens pas vraiment à parler de lui.

-Tiens tiens, mais ce n'est pas notre rat de bibliothèque national ? fit une voix derrière nous.

Greengrass.

-Tiens tiens, ne serait-ce pas notre potiche nationale ? Fis-je avec un sourire mièvre. Comment vas-tu très chère ?

Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de me répondre, Blaise s'interposa entre nous en lui tournant le dos et déclara, faisant comme si nous n'étions que tous les deux :

-Ne fais pas attention à elle. Vraiment, je n'arrête pas de répéter à Draco qu'il perd son temps avec elle. Cette fille, c'est un véritable calvaire !

-Que dis-tu Blaise ? fit-elle en se rapprochant.

-Bref, je voulais te dire que tu nous manquais beaucoup, et que j'ai hâte de pouvoir à nouveau discuter longuement avec toi, continua-t-il, souriant de façon rassurante.

-Tiens donc, tu ne tiens pas une conversation avec moi, mais avec cette Sang-de-Bourbe, oui ! s'offusqua-t-elle.

Draco se joignit à nous.

-Astoria, il suffit, viens t'asseoir, fit-il négligemment, en s'installant à la table juste à côté de la mienne, un léger sourire aux lèvres, alors que Blaise ouvrait la bouche, pour injurier cette garce.

Alors comme ça, il s'amusait de la situation ! Cela lui plaisait de me faire sortir de mes gonds par le biais de sa _petite amie_ !

-C'est vrai, j'oubliais, Draco, mon cher petit Draco adoré, que tu devais te contraindre à sa présence non-stop.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Une gourde qui s'essayait au langage soutenu.

-Que veux-tu, _bella _–il me regarda dans les yeux- c'est notre lot à tous, de connaître des événements pénibles au cours de notre existence.

Il avait osé utiliser mon surnom, Mon surnom, pour la désigner, Elle !

-Oh Draco, j'adore quand tu m'appelles comme ça, gloussa puérilement Greengrass.

Encore une fois, je détournai les yeux, et lançai malgré moi un regard embué à Blaise, qui ne manqua pas de froncer les sourcils. Cormac arriva à cet instant et posa les boissons sur la table. Et sans lui laisser le temps de s'installer, dans un élan de colère et de détresse, je l'embrassai, sous le regard ébahi de Greengrass, l'agacement à peine perceptible de Draco, et le léger sourire de Blaise. Je tentai de garder un air serein en me rasseyant face à Cormac qui souriait l'air de dire « je savais qu'elle n'allait pas résister longtemps ». Je me retins de lever les yeux au ciel et bus tranquillement ma Bièraubeurre, fixant mon regard sur la seule personne normale aux alentours, à savoir Blaise. Ce dernier me fit un clin d'œil complice, salua son meilleur ami et s'en alla en éclatant d'un rire tonitruant.

Je ne savais pas ce qui me dérangeait le plus : les jacassements incessants de Greengrass, ou le fait que Draco se comporte _gentiment_ avec elle. Le pire était qu'il se laissait aspirer la bouche toutes les cinq minutes, sans rechigner. Ecoeurant.

-Cormac, lançai-je en lui prenant la main, j'ai envie de rentrer me _réchauffer_, continuai-je, appuyant bien sur le dernier mot.

-Allons-y dans ce cas, répondit-il d'un ton entendu.

Nous nous levâmes et je lançai un coup d'œil méprisant à la Greengrass, avant de sortir…

**HGDM/HGDM**

Il me tenait par le poignet, une expression presque meurtrière sur le visage, son souffle caressant ma peau, et la voix aussi froide que le serpent qu'il était :

-C'était quoi, ce petit numéro au bar, tout à l'heure ? murmura-t-il.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Et lâche-moi.

Il n'en tint pas compte et poursuivit :

-Je ne te savais pas aussi vulgaire, Granger. T'exposer comme ça en public, en flirtant outrageusement…

_Vulgaire_ ? J'accusai le coup, mais restai de marbre.

-Et en quoi cela te concerne que je m'expose comme tu dis ? Surtout que ce n'est pas moi qui balade mon caniche…

-Qu'entends-tu par là ?

-J'entends par là, qu'en matière de vulgarité, toi et Greengrass battez tous les records.

-Serait-ce de la jalousie que je sens poindre derrière cette remarque désobligeante ?

-Je pourrais te retourner la question.

-Et je te répondrais qu'il s'agit d'un constat lié à ton manque de considération envers ton statut de Préfète-en-Chef. Quelle image donnes-tu de nous ?

-Parce qu'il y a un nous maintenant ? répliquai-je ironiquement.

-N'y comptes pas, la seule chose qui pourrait nous réunir, je dis bien qui pourrait, c'est notre fonction commune. Rien de plus.

-Depuis quand l'image que je donne perturbe-t-elle le petit con sournois et méprisant que tu es ?

-Qu'as-tu fait avec lui ? fit-il abruptement.

-Ça ne te regarde pas, m'écriai-je en essayant de me dégager de sa poigne.

-Au fait…

Il resserra sa prise autour de mon poignet, si fort qu'une plainte brève s'échappa de mes lèvres.

-Je t'interdis de m'insulter, asséna Draco, appuyant sur chaque mot.

-Lâche-moi.

Il me fixa un moment, puis délaissa mon poignet douloureux et s'en alla terroriser quelques premières années. C'en fut trop. Comment osait-il me parler sur ce ton, me reprocher tout cela, alors qu'il ne faisait pas mieux ? C'était injuste enfin ! Je ne supportais plus de rester dans cette pièce. Il fallait que je sorte. Sur mon chemin, je n'avais croisé personne. Tant mieux. Je m'assis, les bras entourant mes jambes repliées, la tête sur les genoux, dans un petit recoin oublié du château, un endroit calme et solitaire, près de la tour des Gryffondor, où je pouvais laisser couler mes larmes refoulées depuis bien trop longtemps. Je relevai la tête en sursautant lorsque je sentis quelqu'un se poser à côté de moi. J'essuyai sommairement mes joues et lançai un regard larmoyant et plein de reproches à celui qui m'empêchait de me laisser aller à mon chagrin. Ne pouvait-on pas pleurer en paix dans cette école ?

-Je vais finir par porter plainte, tu sais.

-Tu n'es pas la seule à connaître cet endroit. Et puis tu n'es vraiment pas discrète, ajouta-t-il, son visage se fendant d'un sourire malicieux.

-Pardonne-moi d'avoir déranger la quiétude de ce couloir, rétorquai-je, morose.

-C'est oublié, s'esclaffa-t-il.

Je soupirai profondément, tandis qu'il s'installait plus confortablement, me faisant bien comprendre qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de partir.

-Dean…

-Oui Hermione ?

-On est plus tard.

Et je lui racontai tout. Les doutes et la méfiance du début lorsqu'il prétendait avoir changé de camp, les conversations forcées dues au bon fonctionnement de l'Ordre, mon entente pour le moins surprenante avec sa mère, mon rapprochement platonique de lui, mes inquiétudes lorsqu'il partait en mission, notre retour à Poudlard, mes déboires avec Ron, mes heures complices avec Harry, la relation de plus en plus intime, plus amicale avec Draco, la nouvelle bande, mon amitié qui s'annonçait prometteuse avec Blaise, et puis les sentiments. Les sentiments que j'avais refoulés, les réactions que j'avais mises sur le compte de l'attirance physique. La vague de jalousie, oui je le reconnaissais, qui grandissait en moi lorsque je voyais cette Greengrass sortir de sa chambre. Puis la peine profonde et immense que je ressentais à chaque fois qu'il m'ignorait. J'aurais voulu mettre autour de mon cou une pancarte où serait inscrit : « Eh Oh ! J'existe ! ». Ou encore lui mettre mon poing sur son nez parfait pour le rendre à jamais imparfait, histoire qu'il se souvienne de moi éternellement. Sans le confier à Dean, je me rendais à présent compte que j'étais amoureuse de Draco. Oui, moi Hermione Granger, étais amoureuse de Draco Malfoy.

-…Et tu vois, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a réagi comme ça ! Me traiter ainsi, alors que je ne lui avais rien fait. Lui, lui il…il se trimballe avec sa potiche, il s'affiche et fait parler de lui, et je ne dis rien moi ! Tu …tu vois, je ne dis rien ! Mais moi ! Moi je suis en compagnie d'un camarade, et il m'en veut ! Il me fait une scène, et c'est…c'est injuste !

-Il n'est pas pour toi ce type, tu mérites beaucoup mieux qu'un Serpentard prétentieux, hautain, qui n'a que faire de tes sentiments. Il a réagi ainsi pour te faire sortir de tes gonds.

Il fit une pause, puis reprit, les sourcils froncés :

-Tu mérites mieux que lui. Tu devrais te détacher de lui…

-Mais je l'aime…

-Dans le vide ! Il s'en fout de ton amour ! Pendant que toi, tu es là à pleurer, lui s'amuse, et se tape Astoria, sans se demander si ça pourrait te faire du mal !

Je soupirai de découragement et il fit, d'un ton plus enjoué :

-J'ai une de ces faim moi ! Et si on allait manger ?

**HGDM/HGDM**

Dean avait raison. Draco ne me méritait pas, il choisissait la facilité en étant avec Greengrass. C'est vrai, il pouvait la manipuler comme bon lui semblait, se comporter en rustre insensible et indifférent, elle en redemanderait. Il avait besoin d'une fille qui le vénérait jusqu'à lui baiser les pieds, une fille aux mœurs faciles, qui se laisserait faire sans rechigner… une groupie.

Dean et moi nous retrouvions à présent à chacune de nos pauses, dans notre petit recoin favori, et discutions pendant des heures. A vrai dire, nous riions plus que nous parlions. Ces conversations me faisaient beaucoup de bien. Je me surprenais à sourire sans raison particulière, j'étais de bonne humeur, et rien, même pas Greengrass ne pouvait entacher ma joie de vivre. Grâce à Dean, j'avais repris goût à la vie et le montrais à Draco, comme il se doit.

**HGDM/HGDM**

A demi allongée dans un des canapés de la salle commune, je croquai dans une tablette de chocolat. Blanc. J'étais frustrée. En manque. Auparavant, je n'avais jamais compris comment les gens pouvaient être accros à la drogue, au sport, à l'alcool, ou que sais-je encore. A présent je les comprenais parfaitement. J'étais comme une droguée. Oh bien sûr je couchais tous les soirs avec Mc Laggen mais ce n'était pas Draco, et c'était de Draco que j'avais faim et non de ce foutu morceau de chocolat à la con. Je l'admettais, c'est le corps de Draco que je voulais croquer, surtout lorsqu'il sortait de la douche avec sa serviette nouée à la taille, les cheveux mouillés, les joues rosies. Comme à l'instant. Par Merlin pourquoi fallait-il qu'il expose son putain de corps si appétissant à ma vue ?

-Malfoy, pourrais-tu ôter de ma vue ce truc que tu appelles corps, _s'il te plaît_ ?

-Si mes souvenirs sont bons, t'aimais bien goûter à chaque parcelle de ce « truc que j'appelle corps ».

Coup bas.

-C'était avant de connaître de Vrais corps, dis-je avec un sourire carnassier.

-Si tu parles de Mc Laggen, sache que tu me déçois. Es-tu sûre de l'avoir déjà vu nu ? À moins que vous le fassiez dans le noir… elle est très petite, Granger…

Je rougissais, si ce n'était que la grandeur, ça irait, mais il l'utilisait très mal aussi. Bien sûr, il était hors de question de l'admettre devant Draco. Je cachai mon trouble du mieux que je le pus, puis lançai :

- Tu mattes tes petits compagnons de Quidditch maintenant ? Serais-tu un gay refoulé ?

Ne disait-on pas que la meilleure défense c'était l'attaque ?

- S'il te satisfait c'est l'essentiel, lorsque tu voudras vraiment baiser, dis lui de venir me voir, je lui donnerai quelques conseils pour te faire grimper au rideau.

- Au moins moi je grimpe au rideau… Il parait que Greengrass est frigide, tous les mecs qui sont passés sur elles, et la liste est longue, l'affirment.

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi la belette a fini par tourner gay, après être passée sur toi…

-Insinuerais-tu que Greengrass serait en fait un homme ?

-Oh non, on va dire qu'avec elle, il y a matière à toucher.

-Vu le thon effectivement, je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec toi.

-Tu es très mal placée pour parler de thon, très chère, fit-il, me lançant un clin d'œil.

Connard. Comment pouvais-je désirer un être aussi abject ? Je recommençai à picorer tranquillement ma tablette, faisant fi de ses remarques désobligeantes. Il poussa un soupir agacé et je relevai la tête, voyant ainsi cette lueur qui je n'aurais cru distinguer à nouveau dans ses yeux. Le désir. Certes, c'était surprenant, voir consternant, mais je ne pouvais me tromper, cet éclat, je le reconnaissais entre mille. Ainsi, le grand Draco Malfoy désirait encore le petit rat de bibliothèque…Ma foi, profitons-en.

-Un problème Draco ? le questionnai-je en gratifiant mes paroles d'une œillade provocatrice.

Il fut stupéfait, puis reprit son air impassible et hautain et déclara :

-C'est toi mon problème.

Et il partit. J'éclatai alors de rire. Bien sûr il n'allait pas en rester là, mais que cela faisait du bien de savoir que je n'étais pas la seule de nous deux à ressentir encore quelque chose.

**HGDM/HGDM**

-Et là il me dit, attention tiens-toi bien, « c'est toi mon problème » !

Je ris à gorge déployée, tandis que mon ami souriait plus par politesse que par amusement.

-Tu ne trouves pas ça drôle ? Enfin, c'est toi qui me disais qu'il fallait que j'aie du répondant. Eh bien voilà ! Et là, tu n'est pas content, terminai-je en boudant.

-Ce n'est pas que je ne suis pas content, Hermione, c'est juste que…je pense que tu ne devrais pas utiliser Cormac ainsi. Certes il a tous ses défauts, il est …ce qu'il est, mais il ne mérite pas ça. Imagine qu'il s'attache à toi ou quelque chose comme ça, tu auras joué avec ses sentiments juste pour te venger d'un petit con.

-C'est vrai…

Je restai pensive et réfléchis à ses paroles.

-Allez, ne fais pas la tête, et raconte-moi encore comment tu as fermé le clapet à la fouine…

**HGDM/HGDM**

Mission : Rompre avec Cormac. Je respirai un grand coup et l'interpellai, dans le hall d'entrée, juste devant la Grande Salle. Tout va bien se passer Mione, ne t'en fais pas. Il eut un sourire des plus gentils (et niais) et vint à ma rencontre. Il déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres, et commença à parler… de lui, comme toujours.

-Cormac, le coupai-je, il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

Il haussa les sourcils, et m'intima de continuer.

-Bien, je crois…qu'il serait mieux pour …tous les deux… que l'on en reste là.

Il resta bouche bée durant quelques secondes, puis explosa, attirant ainsi tous les regards des élèves présents :

-Tu te fous de moi ? On ne quitte pas Cormac McLaggen.

Pitié, même Draco ne dirait pas une chose pareille.

-Cormac, baisse le ton s'il te plaît, tout le monde nous regarde, chuchotai-je. On peut en parler si tu le souhaites.

Cette nouvelle assemblée autour de nous semblait au contraire lui faire plaisir. Alors il vociféra encore et encore, des paroles confuses, où se mêlaient quelques jurons. J'attendais patiemment qu'il ait fini, ne voulant pas attiser encore plus sa colère.

-De toute façon, si je t'ai adressé la parole, c'était seulement pour ton cul et rien d'autre, termina-t-il. A part ça, tu n'es rien…rien du tout, sale Sang-de-Bourbe.

Tout se passa très vite. Plusieurs éclairs surgirent de part et d'autre de moi, des cris de rage se firent entendre. Je restai néanmoins insensible à l'agitation autour de moi. Il avait osé, lui, me traiter de Sang-de-Bourbe. Je le savais ingrat, imbu de lui-même, arrogant, lourd, mais je ne m'étais pas rendue compte à quel point il était ignoble.

Lorsque je repris contenance, Cormac semblait évanoui, une de ses arcades ainsi que sa lèvre inférieure étaient contusionnées et des furoncles commençaient à poindre de son visage. En levant les yeux, je vis près de lui, Ginny, Luna, et Ron, tenant leur baguette, Harry qui se massait le poing, et à ma grande surprise, Draco qui contractait et relâchait les muscles de sa main. Tous avaient une expression meurtrière sur le visage. Ils l'avaient attaqué…pour moi. Alors que je sentais mon corps défaillir, deux bras forts encerclèrent ma taille et m'emmenèrent loin d'eux. Je me laissais guider docilement, et ce fut le noir complet.

**HGDM/HGDM**

Je me réveillai lentement, et je regardai le blessé à quelques lits de moi, et voulus savoir ce qui lui était arrivé.

-Eh bien, je lui ai lancé un sortilège qui donne des furoncles, après que Harry l'ait frappé à l'arcade et Draco, à la lèvre.

-Draco ? Comme dans Draco Malfoy ?

-Tu en connais d'autres ? rétorqua ma meilleure amie, ses lèvres étirées en un sourire espiègle.

-Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

-Etant donné que les deux Préfets-en-Chef étaient en cause, les Préfets ont pris le relais et ont rétabli l'ordre et le calme. Bizarrement, aucun professeur n'était présent. Ensuite, poursuivit-elle, Blaise –ses joues rosirent un instant– t'a emmenée ici. Voilà.

-Ginny, tu es aussi amoureuse de Blaise, qu'Harry de Théo.

-N'importe quoi, fit-elle en détournant le regard.

-Tes joues te trahissent, Gin.

Elles étaient effectivement d'un rouge soutenu.

-Maudits soient mes géniteurs roux, maugréa-t-elle.

Nous nous jaugeâmes un instant du regard, puis éclatâmes de rire.

Retrouvant son sérieux, elle fit :

-Ça fait du bien de te retrouver Mione.

-Je suis désolée de vous avoir délaissés ces derniers temps… Pardon.

-Tu es là maintenant, c'est l'essentiel.

**HGDM/HGDM**

Je m'éclaircis la gorge, faisant mine de signaler ma présence, et fis :

-Merci.

Pas de réponse.

-J'ai dit merci, répétai-je un peu plus fort.

-J'ai entendu, énonça-t-il clairement sans lever les yeux de son livre.

Quel impertinent ! Je retins un soupir et continuai :

-Tu n'étais pas obligé de me défendre, tu sais…

-Je sais.

-Et pourtant, tu l'as fait.

-Oui, je l'ai fait.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Parce que personne n'a le droit de t'injurier de la sorte, fit-il calmement.

-Si mes souvenirs sont bons, c'est pourtant toi le premier à m'avoir insultée.

Il leva subitement les yeux vers moi, ses prunelles orageuses me fixant durement.

-Je croyais que combattre et espionner Voldemort pour l'Ordre t'aurait fait comprendre que mon point de vue a changé à ce sujet. D'ailleurs qu'a fait ton _Cormac_, pendant que je risquais ma vie pour sauver des millions de personnes ? Que faisait-il pendant tout ce temps ? Ah oui, c'est vrai, il s'est réfugié dans je ne sais quel trou paumé !

-Il n'y a pas que toi qui as encouru de graves dangers durant cette guerre ! Et puis ce n'est pas Mon Cormac, comme tu le prétends !

-C'est vrai, il n'y a pas que moi, commença-t-il d'un ton calme et menaçant, mais en attendant, ce sont toujours les Serpentards qui sont blâmés, fautifs ! On nous traite de lâches, de partisans des forces du mal, capables de toutes les félonies possibles !

Il avait du mal à contrôler le volume de sa voix, parlant ainsi d'une voix sonore et puissante.

-Il n'empêche que nous avons aussi participé à cette guerre, nous avons perdu des êtres chers, j'ai assassiné des personnes innocentes, des bébés ! Je rêve encore qu'on me torture, je suis toujours marqué ! –il tira sur la manche gauche de sa chemise, me montrant ainsi le signe de reconnaissance des Mangemorts- j'entends encore les hurlements des victimes immolées d'une manière que son esprit simplet ne pourrait pas imaginer, je voyais ce qu'il restait de leurs corps, pendant que lui, que j'entendais tous les soirs hurler encore et encore dans ta chambre, il se dorait la pilule sur une plage au sable fin !

Sa voix se brisa. Je restais coite devant lui, ne sachant que dire. Un bruit derrière nous me fit sursauter.

-Pardonnez-moi de cette interruption dans vos joutes verbales, mais Mione avait oublié son écusson à l'infirmerie.

Blaise s'approcha de moi, posa l'objet dans ma main, mais ne m'accorda pas un seul regard, ses yeux s'obstinant à fixer son meilleur ami. Son air était indéchiffrable. Après quelques minutes empreintes de tension, il reprit :

-Bon, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici, je pense, il ne me reste plus qu'à…

-Non, m'alarmai-je.

La dernière chose que je souhaitais, c'était de rester avec un Draco on ne peut plus énervé. L'imperceptible lueur démente qui dansait dans ses yeux m'effrayait quelque peu.

-Tu devrais aller te reposer, Mione, conseilla Blaise avec l'air de dire « je m'en charge ».

Lui aussi l'avait remarquée. Il déposa un baiser sur mon front, puis m'intima de rejoindre ma chambre. J'avais l'impression d'être de retour en enfance. Lors des rares disputes de mes parents, mon père agissait toujours ainsi il me bordait, me murmurait des paroles apaisantes… et la dispute reprenait de plus belle. A ce moment là, je collais mon oreille à la porte pour entendre tout ce qui se disait, ou plutôt se hurlait.

Prise de la même curiosité malsaine, je répétais ce geste datant de ma jeunesse et écoutais presque avidement.

-Tu deviens jaloux, vieux.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-Alors c'était quoi cette tirade haineuse ?

-C'est juste que… qu'elle m'accusait d'être comme lui !

Je retins un cri de mécontentement. N'importe quoi !

-Elle n'aurait jamais fait ça, Dray.

-Je le sais…

-Allons faire un tour, un peu d'air frais te fera du bien.

C'était tout ? Mais il n'y avait rien d'intéressant ! Sur ce coup là, je préférais les disputes de mes parents ! Boudeuse, je me changeai, éteignis la lumière et me couchai. Mais le sommeil ne venait pas…en même temps j'avais apparemment dormi presque toute l'après-midi…

J'allumais alors ma baguette et pris un livre qui traînait sur mon bureau.

Après avoir lu, une centaine de pages, le sommeil, qui me guettait déjà depuis un moment, s'empara presque de moi. Alors, ensommeillée et les membres ne demandant plus qu'à se reposer, je murmurai « Nox », ce qui éteignit l'éclat au bout de ma baguette, déposai le livre sur ma table de chevet et m'installai plus confortablement sous la couette. Un bruit retint alors mon attention. La poignée de la porte s'abaissa lentement et un mince faisceau de lumière se faufila par l'embrasure. Quelques pas se firent entendre. Je fermai instantanément les yeux, feignant ainsi de dormir. Draco glissa délicatement ses doigts sur ma nuque, son pouce caressant ma joue en y formant de petits cercles. Il retira sa main bien trop rapidement à mon goût, puis resta là, debout devant mon lit. Enfin il s'en alla en murmurant :

-Bonne nuit, _bella mia_.

**HGDM/HGDM**

Le lendemain, cela ne fut qu'un souvenir brumeux. Je n'y accordais pas vraiment d'importance. Après tout, cela n'était peut-être qu'un rêve.

* * *

_**Hum, comme dirait ma bêta adorée, cette chère **__Lissoue__** (que je ne remercierais jamais assez) il se passe beaucoup de choses dans ce chapitre ^^**_

_**Alors, vos impressions de lecture ? =)**_


	12. Christmas Time

_**Hello les filles ! Et non vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien un nouveau chapitre, vous pensiez que je vous avez oubliées hein ? Avouez-le :P **_

_**Mais non bien sûr que non, c'est juste que ces derniers mois ont été assez mouvementés et chargés. Et ce n'est pas fini ! **_

_**Pour faire je dirais qu'il y avait une grosse dose de cours, une tooooooonne de philo et de spé (caca boudin la philo), des bouquins barbants de chez barbants à lire, malheureusement des décès ( :/ ), j'étais un peu malade aussi. **_

_**Mais je suis de retour et tout va pour le mieux =D**_

_**Alors voici un nouveau chapitre, tout nouveau, assez long quand même (7 ou 8 pages Word, c'est ma moyenne non ? ^^ )**_

_**Vous savez quoi ? En regardant mes stats, j'ai constaté que j'avais dépassé la barre des 100 reviews pour cette fic ! oO**_

_**Jamais je n'aurais imaginé ça lorsque j'avais commencé ! Un grand merci à vous pour votre soutien ! ='D **_

_**Sur ce, Bonne Lecture !**_

_**On se retrouve en bas comme d'habitude :P**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Salle commune des Préfets-en-Chef_

-La rouge un peu plus sur la gauche, Ginny…voilà parfait, fis-je, fière.

-Il est tout simplement magnifique, fit la rouquine en reculant de quelques pas, afin d'admirer son chez d'œuvre d'un air satisfait.

-Je persiste à dire qu'il n'y a pas assez de vert ni d'argent, objecta Pansy.

-Et moi je persiste à dire qu'il y a autant de boules or que d'argent, répondis-je.

-Oui mais toutes les guirlandes sont rouges !

Je soupirai pour la énième fois.

-Pansy, le sapin est vert…

-Moui…c'est vrai…mais bon n'empêche…

-Roh, les filles, intervint Ginny, ça fait une heure que vous chipotez là-dessus, et puis ce qui est important, ce n'est pas le sapin, mais les cadeaux en dessous, ajouta-t-elle, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

Blaise et Draco sortirent de la chambre de ce dernier.

-D'ailleurs, en parlant de cadeaux, ma chère Mione, toi qui m'aimes et aimes me faire plaisir, sais-tu ce qui m'enchanterait pour Noël ?

-Non, mais éclaire-moi Gin'.

Pansy retint son souffle et se tapa le front avec la paume de sa main, tandis Draco plissa légèrement les yeux. J'étais confuse… que leur arrivait-il ?

-Eh bien, Harry m'a parlé d'une boite de striptease à Londres, tu sais le genre ultra huppé, et où on te fait la totale… Une entrée ne serait pas de refus, fit-elle avec un sourire carnassier.

Autant l'ambiance il y avait deux minutes était guillerette et enfantine, autant à présent elle était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus tendue. Blaise fixait une guirlande avec un regard qui suintait la menace et la froideur, Pansy se mordait nerveusement la lèvre inférieure, Harry évitait soigneusement de le regard insistant de Théo et Draco semblait légèrement plus pâle que d'habitude.

Ce fut Théodore qui brisa le silence.

-Tiens donc, fit-il d'une voix grave et basse, Harry t'en a parlé Gin'- il se tourna vers mon futur Feu meilleur ami – je serais ravi de savoir comment tu as su cela, _chéri_…

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, je…je peux tout t'expliquer, fit-il en reculant prudemment, face à l'air menaçant de son petit ami.

-Mais je n'attends que ça, _mon ange_…

-Bien…fit Blaise à l'attention de Ginny.

-Draco, je meurs d'envie de fumer, tu m'accompagnes ? proposa précipitamment Pansy.

-Volontiers, répondit le blond.

Sentant qu'il valait mieux s'éclipser, je murmurai quelques paroles incompréhensibles et me faufilai par la sortie, me dirigeant vers la salle commune des Gryffondor. J'y trouvai Dean, discutant avec Seamus. Il me fit signe d'approcher alors je pénétrais dans l'antre des lions.

-Mione, tu as fini plus tôt ? s'étonna-t-il après m'avoir étreinte.

-Euh…on peut dire ça comme ça…

-Bon, je dois y aller moi, lança Seamus en se levant, il y a une bataille de boule de neige qui m'attend. Joyeux Noël !

-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Dean, la mine soucieuse, examinant mon air anxieux.

-Rien du tout, répondis-je un peu trop rapidement.

Il leva un sourcil et je repris.

-En fait, je voulais réitérer mon invitation pour ce soir…

-Non, Mione cela ne sers à rien d'insister, je ne viendrais pas.

-Mais pourquoi ? Allez quoi, Molly a envoyé une montagne de friandises, Ron a chipé de quoi manger et…

-Ce n'est pas par mon estomac que tu m'auras.

Je poussai un soupir.

-L'idée de passer un Noël en ma compagnie te révulse à ce point ?

-Non enfin, ce n'est pas toi, c'est juste que je ne suis pas « fan » de certaines de tes fréquentations…

-Oh, mais on a passé l'âge de ces gamineries ! Pansy, Théo et Blaise sont vraiment adorables…enfin, aussi adorables que puissent l'être des Serpentard.

-Et ton colocataire Mangemort aussi ?

-Ne l'appelle pas comme ça ! Tu sais bien que ce n'était qu'une couverture ! m'insurgeai-je.

-Ouais désolé, s'excusa-t-il distraitement.

-Si tu veux parler de Draco, saches qu'il ne sera pas là.

-Ah tiens, c'est de nouveau Draco ? se renfrogna-t-il.

-Bon, alors tu viens ?

-D'accord, fit-il faussement désespéré, Merlin protégez-moi !

Je lui assenai une tape à l'épaule tandis qu'il riait à gorge déployée.

-Ce que tu peux être théâtrale parfois !

**HGDM/HGDM**

Nous discutâmes de choses et d'autres pendant quelques instants, puis, lorsque la nuit tomba, je me décidai à rejoindre mes appartements, non sans lui avoir fait promettre de venir.

La salle commune était tout simplement sublime. Les fauteuils et le canapé blancs avaient été remplacés par une multitude de coussins multicolores déposés ça-et-là sur le tapis immaculé. La lumière, d'habitude vive, avait laissé place à un éclairage plus tamisé, ce qui attribuait à la pièce une sorte d'intimité. Des photophores de différentes couleurs projetaient des arabesques sur les murs, le feu crépitait dans la cheminée, la table débordait de victuailles. Une odeur exquise s'en dégageait, mélange de miel, de pain d'épices, de sucre et pleins d'autres choses encore. Enfin, au centre de la pièce se dressait un sapin gigantesque, richement et savamment décoré. Des petites fées virevoltaient autour de l'arbre et oh ! des flocons de neige semblaient naître de l'étoile et se déposaient doucement, gracieusement sur les branches du sapin. Je m'y approchai et effleurai la poudre blanche.

-C'est de la vraie neige ! chuchotai-je, à la fois ébahie et émerveillée.

-Pas mal, hein ? fit une voix derrière moi.

Je me retournai et un flash m'aveugla.

-Pas mal ? repris-je. C'est carrément incroyable, tu veux dire. Comment as-tu fait ?

-Je n'y suis pour rien, répondit Ginny en admirant son cliché, c'est Dray qui en a eu l'idée. Les fées et les photophores aussi c'est lui car, avant « c'était trop moldu ».

-Et j'avais raison, fit le blond, sortant de la salle de bain.

Il portait une chemise cintrée anthracite, allant parfaitement avec ses belles prunelles, un pantalon noir classique et des chaussures vernies. Rasé de près, les cheveux fraîchement coupés et soigneusement coiffés, il était à beau à en avoir mal. Il sifflota un air de Noël, tandis qu'il rejoignait sa chambre.

-Respire Mione, me taquina Ginny.

-Hein ?...oui, je…ouais bon, t'es pas obligée de te moquer non plus.

Ma meilleure amie sourit tendrement en voyant mon air à la fois confus, triste et gêné.

-Tu devrais lui souhaiter un Joyeux Noël, avant qu'il ne parte avec …avant qu'il ne parte.

Elle se renfrogna soudain.

-Qu'y a-t-il avec Blaise ? questionnais-je, me remémorant la scène qui s'était déroulée il y avait juste quelques heures. Pourquoi ce cinéma tout à l'heure ?

-Oh ce n'est rien, assura la rouquine.

Je la fixai d'un air menaçant qui voulait dire « si tu ne me racontes pas sur-le-champ ce qui se passe, je dévoile tes pires secrets à qui veut l'entendre ». Mon regard eut l'effet escompté car elle poussa un soupir profond et fit, résignée :

-Il ne veut pas me toucher, voilà ce qu'il y a.

Je restai devant abasourdie et ne trouvai rien à d'autre à faire qu'éclater de rire devant son air boudeur et capricieux.

-Maiiiis, c'est pas drôle, renchérit-elle, toi au moins t'as Dean, moi j'ai rien, nada, niet, nichts !

-Tu parles allemand maintenant ? lançai-je, tentant de réprimer mon fou rire.

Non Hermione, ce n'est pas bien de te moquer de ton amie, qui plus est celle que tu considères comme ta sœur, ta confidente attitrée, celle qui est toujours là pour toi…Ah voilà je suis calme.

-Gin', excuse-moi, repris-je, c'est que…un garçon ne « voulant pas de toi », c'est déjà hallucinant, mais Blaise, presque aussi pervers et dépravé que toi – elle eut un sourire à ces mots – renonçant à toi…ça frise le ridicule.

-A qui le dis-tu…souffla-t-elle en s'affalant sur les coussins, près du feu.

-Et puis-je en demander la raison ?

-Bien sûr.

**Flash-Back**

**POV Ginny**

Cela devait forcément arriver, c'était inévitable, néanmoins je ne pensais pas que l'attente aurait été si longue. En général, cela me prend un mois environ, et là, même Draco et Hermione avaient eu le temps de « s'égarer », « tomber amoureux » et « rompre » avant qu'il ne se passe quelque chose entre lui et moi. Il y a trop de guillemets dans ma phrase…mais c'est de leur faute, ils compliquent tout, eux ! Avec les gens normaux, c'est beaucoup plus simple ! Prenez Blaise et moi : quelques regards, une ou deux blagues, une chemise négligemment boutonnée, un parfum envoutant, quelques sourires aguicheurs, un prétexte et hop ! Me voilà plaquée brusquement contre la porte de sa chambre vide, tirant sur le col de sa chemise, tandis qu'il presse mon corps contre le sien et que nos lèvres s'unissent passionnément.

_Il embrasse bien…extrêmement bien…_

Nos langues jouent ensemble, se battent, s'accompagnent, se caressent. Je mords sa lèvre inférieure, et je sens son souffle se faire court sur mon visage. Il plonge le sien dans mon cou, inspire mon odeur, inflige mille supplices à ma nuque, et trace, de ses doigts longs et fins, un chemin imaginaire de ma gorge à la naissance de mes seins et recommence le même trajet.

_Descends, je t'en prie…touche-moi…_

Il ne fait rien de tout ça. Il relève la tête et baisse les yeux, observant juste ma poitrine de façon suggestive. Je me cambre lascivement pour lui offrir une meilleure vue et prends sa main, la guide jusque mes seins et les effleure, à travers le tissus fin de mon chemisier. Son regard s'enflamme et me brûle lorsqu'il sent mes mamelons durcis par l'impatience, le désir, le plaisir… Pas de soutien gorge. Je l'avais prévu pour aujourd'hui. Sa main écarte les pans du décolleté et il y glisse ses doigts qui s'attardent le bout de l'un de mes seins. Je me mords violemment la lèvre inférieure…

_Ne pas gémir…_

Il défait rapidement les quelques boutons ayant résisté à ses assauts, et plonge la tête vers l'autre sein. Il est partout… ses lèvres suçotant, sa langue caressant, ses dents mordillant l'un de mes tétons une main sur ma poitrine, l'autre pressant mes fesses… un gémissement m'échappe. Je devine le sourire qu'il arbore, mais ne peux le repousser…

_C'est si bon…_

Je ne peux que me mouvoir lascivement contre lui, me frotter à son entrejambe que je sens gonflée. Ma main se faufile entre nous et caresse sa verge durcie. Un bruit sourd sort de sa bouche alors que je m'active plus rapidement.

_Egalité…_

Gênée par la barrière qu'est son pantalon, je me fais violence pour le détacher de moi, le plaque contre le mur, sans précaution aucune, et retire sa ceinture. Il entreprend de faire descendre lui-même son pantalon qui tombe à ses pieds, et je fixe sans la moindre gêne son désir emprisonné sous son sous-vêtement…qui ne va pas tarder à finir par terre. Il voit la trajectoire de mon regard, se dessine alors sur son visage, un sourire carnassier. Blaise s'avance sensuellement vers moi, s'empare de mes lèvres avec fougue tout en me débarrassant de ma chemise, puis de ma jupe. Je me retrouve alors vêtue en tout et pour tout d'une petite culotte en dentelle. Il me jette alors sur son lit drapé de vert je me redresse de façon à être à genoux sur ses couvertures tandis qu'il enlève sa chemise, m'offrant une vue incroyable sur son corps d'athlète et l'objet de mes convoitises toujours dressé. Il me rejoint et nous nous embrassons de plus belle. Nos baisers sont fougueux, passionnés, ardents. J'appuie alors sur ses si belles épaules et il s'allonge alors sur le lit, me tenant toujours près de lui, presque de façon possessive. Nos entrejambes s'effleurent, se touchent, ne demandant qu'à enlever ses tissus qui nous incommodent.

**Fin du Flash-Back**

-Et après ? demandai-je ?

-Ensuite il m'a congédiée sans vergogne alors que tout se passait bien !

-Comme ça, d'un coup ?

-Comme ça d'un coup, répéta-t-elle, désappointée.

-Oh Gin', fis-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

-Et le lendemain, je lui demande quand même des explications, il me dit simplement qu'il « ne peut pas » ! Je lui en foutrai moi !

-Peut-être qu'il veut juste attendre un petit peu, tu sais, pour ne pas brusquer les choses ou…

-C'est un garçon, Hermione, qui plus est un Serpentard… Si ça se trouve il ne veut même pas de moi.

-Allons, allons, ce sont des sottises, bien sûr qu'il veut de toi, vu le regard qu'il pose sur toi, c'est flippant des fois…

Ginny éclata de rire. A cet instant Draco refit son apparition, cette fois-ci avec quelques cadeaux et une écharpe à la main.

-En parlant de regard qui fait froid dans le dos, chuchota ma meilleure amie à mon oreille, si c'était moi qu'il était en train de fixer ainsi, je n'aurais pas hésité une seule seconde à…

-Chuuuut, fis-je, il va t'entendre.

-Entendre quoi ? intervint le principal intéressé.

-Oh ? Trois fois rien, répondis-je distraitement.

Il haussa les épaules et se tourna vers Ginny.

-Blaise aura un léger retard étant donné qu'il m'accompagne à la gare, mais je peux te garantir qu'il viendra.

-Bien, fit-elle, feignant l'indifférence.

Indifférence à laquelle Draco ne s'y trompa pas car il eut un sourire compatissant envers elle.

-Je dois y aller, je ne suis pas encore prête, à tout à l'heure Mione, et Joyeux Noël Dray.

Ce dernier la prit dans ses bras, lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille, puis la laissa s'échapper.

A présent, il ne restait plus que lui et moi dans le salon.

-Ma…mère te souhaite un Joyeux Noël, fit-il.

-Oh, m'exclamai-je, surprise. Merci, je le lui souhaite aussi.

-Et elle t'envoie ceci, me donnant un présent qu'il était prestement parti quérir dans sa chambre.

-Je…Euh…, tentais-je. Mais je n'ai rien pour elle, et puis elle n'y était pas obligée et…

-La ferme, soupira-t-il.

Je me tus, décontenancée.

-Bon, ouvre le maintenant, car elle voudra sûrement que je lui relate ta réaction.

-Euh…d'accord.

Je lui pris la main –mon geste me surpris autant que lui– et l'entrainai vers le sapin où nous nous installâmes l'un face à l'autre. J'ouvris le paquet et eut un soupir de ravissement. Il contenait une boite à bijoux. Elle était en verre (ou serait-ce du cristal ?), des pierres vertes la paraient, tandis que des fils argentés ornaient ses côtés et ses compartiments. Une merveille. Je ne pouvais en détacher mon regard tellement elle était sublime.

-Ce sont de vraies émeraudes. Elle est en cristal, mais est incassable. Elle possède aussi d'autres propriétés. Du travail de Vélane. Dans la famille depuis des générations. Cela m'étonne qu'elle te l'ait donnée…

-Mais ces objets perdent leurs propriétés s'ils sont dérobés ou s'ils sont cédés à un tiers qui n'est pas Vélane. Et à ma connaissance, je n'ai absolument aucun lien avec Fleur Delacour.

-Euh oui, en principe, mais, commença Draco, quelque peu gêné. En fait ça dépend. Je t'expliquerai plus tard. Le temps me manque.

Nous nous levâmes et je repris :

-En tout cas, je suis vraiment reconnaissante à ta mère de me l'avoir offerte, et je lui remercie profondément, c'est un cadeau extraordinaire.

-Je transmettrai. Bon eh bien, je crois que je vais y aller maintenant.

-D'accord, mmh, bon voyage, et Joyeux Noël !

-De même.

Il commença à partir puis ce retourna vers moi.

-Dis-moi, je suis comment là ? questionna-t-il en me montrant sa tenue d'un geste ample.

A tomber ? Sexy à s'en damner ? Je ne pouvais décemment pas répondre ça.

-Ta cravate est mal mise, répondis-je en un sourire.

Je m'approchai et la lui nouait correctement.

-Je devais être distrait, susurra-t-il d'un air taquin à quelques centimètres de moi.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à répondre, la porte s'ouvrit sur Dean, Ron et Pansy. Cette dernière s'exprima :

-Dray ! Encore là ? Mais tu vas rater le train, et … que faisiez-vous ? ajouta-t-elle d'un air suspect.

Prenant conscience de notre position qui pouvait porter à confusion (les gens normaux entretiennent généralement une conversation à cinquante centimètres l'un de l'autre, et non à deux centimètres), nous reculâmes et il me remercia. Il eut un intérêt soudain pour Pansy et sa robe « trop horrible, putain, tu l'as acheté où ? Allée des Embrumes ? ». Ce qui lui valut un coup de coude de la Serpentard, tandis que Ron remerciait sa mère et Merlin en voyant le festin presque orgastique qu'avait envoyé Molly et les elfes de maison. Dean quant à lui s'était isolé sur le balcon non sans m'avoir jeté un coup d'œil inquisiteur. Peu de temps après, alors que Pansy expliquait « de manière civilisée » à son meilleur ami que l'avis de ce dernier importait peu, Harry et Théo arrivèrent, leurs doigts étroitement entrelacés, tous deux vêtus élégamment. A en juger le sourire qu'Harry me décocha, la dispute de l'après-midi ne semblait être qu'un lointain souvenir. Tant mieux.

Ce fut à Ginny de faire son entrée, dans une longue robe noire fendue jusqu'à la cuisse et au décolleté vertigineux. Elle me fit un clin d'œil alors que je levais les yeux au ciel, face à sa détermination à faire flancher Blaise. Elle échangea un sourire complice avec Draco, qui l'examina d'un regard appréciateur, tandis qu'Harry se précipitait sur elle, la complimentant de ce choix, affirmant qu'elle était « sexy à s'en couper les veines », commentaire que Ron n'apprécia pas réellement (« c'est ma sœur tout de même ! »).

-Mione, viens voir un peu, fit une voix, me sortant de mes pensées.

Théo m'emmena dans ma chambre, ferma la porte et sourit en voyant mon regard interrogateur et quelque peu inquiet. Il rit :

-Ne fais pas cette tête enfin ! Je veux juste te donner ton cadeau.

-Mais il est un peu tôt ne crois-tu pas ? rétorquai-je en regardant l'heure sur mon réveil.

-Au contraire, c'est le moment parfait.

Alors il sortit un petit paquet tout plat de sa poche, le mit sur mon lit, et d'un geste de sa baguette, l'agrandit, si bien que le paquet était à présent une sorte de housse presque de ma taille.

-Ouvre-le, intima-t-il doucement.

Je m'exécutais et m'extasiai sans retenue. C'était une robe bustier simple, au dégradé marron et doré. Une bande de tissu faisait office de ceinture sous la poitrine, et le reste de la robe tombait élégamment, mettant en valeur, je le devinais, les hanches et la taille. Le haut du décolleté était parsemé de pierres minuscules. Divine.

-Harry m'a fait part de l'indigence de ta garde-robe, et je me doutais que tu n'aurais pas de robe ce soir. Je me suis alors permis de te t'offrir celle-ci. Harry t'offre les chaussures.

-C'est…très gentil à toi, je ne sais pas quoi dire, merci, c'est vraiment…

-Un simple « je te dois une reconnaissance éternelle, Oh grand Théodore » sera amplement suffisant.

Nous pouffâmes alors que je le prenais dans mes bras.

-Hey ! Touche pas à mon chéri Mione ! fit un Harry à la mine enjouée en ouvrant la porte de ma chambre. Et puis vas te doucher, c'est pas que mais, j'aimerais que Théo ne garde pas sur lui cette horrible odeur qui se dégage de toi. C'est vrai quoi, tu empestes !

Ne trouvant aucune réponse cinglante je ne pus que tirer la langue, geste qu'il répéta et m'éclipsa dans la salle de bain, entendant Théo proposer à Draco de rester prendre un apéritif en notre compagnie.

Je prenais rapidement ma douche, m'essuyais, enfilais l'œuvre d'art, et lançais un sort à mes cheveux et aux produits cosmétiques empruntés à Ginny. Bénie soit la magie ! J'étais enfin parée.

Lorsque je sortis de la salle d'eau, Ginny et Pansy s'extasièrent sur ma tenue et cela donnait ça à peu de choses près : « Miiiioooone ! tu es ma-gni-fique ! Où l'as-tu acheté ? Elle est sur-mesure n'est-ce pas ? Zut, tu ne pourras pas me la prêter. Ne serait-ce pas une robe de chez… » Blabla inutile. Je partis rejoindre Dean sur la terrasse non sans avoir remercié une fois de plus mes deux petits gay préférés et le trouvai assis, le regard lointain.

-Hey…

Il tourna la tête, écarquilla des yeux, puis se renfrogna.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? m'enquis-je, troublée.

-Rien.

-Tu me mens maintenant ? demandai-je en lui prenant la main.

-Non, répondit-il, puis changea de sujet. Tu es très belle, Hermione.

Je décidai de ne pas insister et nous discutâmes quelques instants. Un peu plus tard, Ron vint nous solliciter.

-Il faudrait que vous veniez, tout le monde n'attend que vous pour trinquer.

**HGDM/HGDM**

**POV Externe**

_Minuit. Salle commune des préfets._

-JOYEUX NOËL !

Ce cri fut celui d'Hermione Granger, Blaise Zabini, Dean Thomas, Ginny et Ron Weasley, Pansy Parkinson, Théodore Nott, et bien sûr, Harry Potter. Certains se donnaient des accolades ou des tapes fraternelles dans le dos, d'autres se faisaient la bise. On s'échangeait des cadeaux, des paroles sincères, on dansait, on chantait, on s'amusait. C'est cela la magie de Noël Dean appréciait de plus en plus les Serpentards, pas tous bien sûr, Blaise ne pouvant quand même pas l'encadrer. A ce propos, ce dernier s'était subrepticement éclipsé, entrainant Ginny à sa suite, après avoir souhaité un joyeux noël à leurs compagnons. Une certaine petite rouquine allait probablement avoir ce qu'elle souhaitait tant ce soir…

Théo avait enfin réussi à accaparer l'attention de son petit ami, qui s'était donné pour mission d'éloigner Dean de sa meilleure amie, cette dernière s'intéressant un peu trop au Gryffondor et non à un Serpentard qui fêtait Noël en compagnie de sa mère dans son grand manoir. Théodore avait beau suggérer à son cher et tendre d'arrêter de les traiter comme « ses deux marionnettes » et de laisser les choses se faire tranquillement, Harry n'en démordait pas. Mais comme dit le dicton désormais célèbre dans le monde des sorciers : Quand Harry veut, Harry a. Cela prendrait juste un petit peu plus de temps et de stratégie que prévu, le Survivant en était persuadé. Théodore et Harry dansaient à présent, blottis l'un contre l'autre.

Ron et Pansy faisaient griller des marshmallows au feu de cheminée et se racontaient des anecdotes ou encore des blagues de leur enfance. Qui aurait un jour pensé que ces deux là seraient un jour amis ? Pansy était parvenu à savoir ce qu'Hermione et Draco faisaient lorsqu'elle était arrivée. Elle ne le confia pas à la Gryffondor, mais seuls Blaise, Théo et elle-même savaient ce que cette phrase signifiait réellement.

Hermione quant à elle, semblait absorbée par ce que lui raconté Dean. Elle passait un agréable moment, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu un vrai Noël, après les évènements des années précédentes, et celui-ci était parfait, pensait-elle. De vrais amis, une jolie salle, de bonnes choses à manger, une jolie robe, des cadeaux. Il commençait même à neiger. Parfait. Et cela fut d'autant plus parfait lorsque Dean l'emmena sur la terrasse afin d'être plus tranquilles. Ils admirèrent alors le parc vêtu de blanc, le lac gelé, les arbres de la Forêt Interdite aux sommets couverts de neige, elle pensant que c'était magnifique et se disant que ce Noël était finalement _presque _parfait, lui pensant qu'elle était magnifique. Alors Dean se tourna vers elle, Hermione fit de même et ils s'embrassèrent.

Hermione eut un léger pincement au cœur pendant une fraction de seconde, pensant que ce n'était pas Draco qu'elle embrassait, mais elle fit rapidement fi de ce sentiment qu'elle sentait poindre, et se laissa aller au baiser suave.

Baiser qui aurait, à coup sûr déplu à un certain blond qui, seul à présent que sa mère était couchée et que sa petite amie, ou plutôt sa cruche comme il aimait l'appeler dans son dos, s'était enfermée dans la salle de bain afin de se préparer pour cette nuit, regardait la neige tomber paresseusement sur le domaine Malfoy, regrettant de n'avoir pu lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Il alluma alors une cigarette, et se dit qu'ensuite il irait satisfaire cette jeune femme que sa mère avait trouvé agaçante et que, pendant l'acte, il penserait qu'il lui ferait l'amour, à _Elle_, et s'efforcerait alors de ne pas crier son nom…

* * *

_**Aaaaah Noël ! Qui n'aime pas cette période de l'année hein ) Alors ce chapitre était-il à ton goût ? Que tu aies aimé ou pas, il n'y a qu'une seule façon de me le faire savoir )**_

_**Review =D**_


	13. Cela devrait rester secret Part 2

_**Bonsoir à toutes ! Après une semaine éprouvante de bac blanc, j'ai eu envie de me détendre en écrivant et voici cette petite scène coupée ! (en attendant le prochain chapitre)**_

_**Je voulais vous remercier de vos reviews du dernier chapitre, elles m'ont vraiment faites plaisir =D D'ailleurs j'en profite pour répondre aux anonymes :**_

**Brnice**_** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ravie que cela te plaise :)**_

**Lya2L**_** : Merci d'avoir pris le temps de commenter, je me sens privilégiée là étant donné que tu ne le fais jamais haha. Je plaisante bien sûr ^^ Si tu adores alors Je t'adore ! :P**_

**Elliot**_** : Ah ! Ravie d'avoir fait ressortir la magie de Noël à travers ce chapitre et que tu aies apprécié certes je l'ai publié en mars, mais je tenais absolument à faire l'épisode de Noël :) Promis je ne vous abandonnerai plus, la preuve avec le chapitre qui suit non ? :P Bisous **_

__**Soco**_** : Que tu aimes me réjouit ! =D Ah je ne dirais rien, absolument rien sur la suite de la fic :P Mmh Hermione qui domine, ton idée est alléchante, mais je crois que dans leur relation les deux sont un peu sado-maso haha ! à Bientôt miss !**_

**Ezie**_** : Je t'ai rendue accro =D ! Que de compliments, je vais rougir :$ Merci beaucoup ! C'est dommage que tu ne puisses pas avoir un vrai Noël et donc une bonne opinion de cette fête, qui pour moi, malgré mon âge, reste un moment féérique et magique attendu avec impatience. Voici la suite, en espérant que tu la liras :P**_

_**Voilà pour le RAR, je voulais ajouter que je suis ravie d'avoir retrouvé ma Estrella'zz adorée, tu m'as manquée puce 3**_

_**Voilà trêve de Blabla, voici la scène coupée ! =D**_

_**Enjoy !**_

* * *

**Draco Malfoy ou Barbie Casse-Noisette.**

Lucius Malfoy avait toujours été Le modèle de son fils, Draco Malfoy. Un peu comme un enfant serait fan de Superman ou autre héros sans envergure (sérieux, mettre son slip sur son pantalon, faut le faire), Draco Malfoy vénérait, adulait, adorait son père. Au point de vouloir lui ressembler parfaitement. C'est ainsi que son premier mot fut « Père » et non « Papa », qu'ils avaient la même posture, la même arrogance (quoique Draco semblait plus effronté, mais nous mettrons cela sur le compte de l'âge), la même démarche, le même nez aristocrate, les mêmes goûts et la même…coiffure.

Lucius Malfoy était on ne peut plus fière de son fils, jusqu'au jour où…

**HGDMHGDM**

Draco avait grandi en compagnie de Blaise Zabini, métis aux allures sournoises et Pansy Parkinson, fillette communément surnommée « Face de Bouledogue ». Théodore Nott ne complèterait ce petit groupe qu'un peu plus tard, mais ceci est une autre histoire.

Nos trois protagonistes passaient tout leur temps libre ensembles, si bien qu'ils dormaient souvent les uns chez les autres, bien que, de l'avis général, la chambre de Draco Malfoy était « la plus méga-bien parce qu'elle est trop géniale » et que « la maman de Draco elle est trop bo…belle » (cette phrase ayant valu à Blaise un regard menaçant de la part du père et du fils Malfoy).

Ce soir là, Blaise ne voulant pas rentrer chez lui, où il s'ennuierait ferme, s'invita chez les Malfoy, ce qui ne dérangea nullement le petit Draco alors âgé de sept ans (et pas toutes ses dents) et aux cheveux aussi longs que ceux de son père. Mrs Parkinson dut, le même soir, rendre visite à sa grand-tante au dix-septième degré, souffrante, dans l'espoir de accaparer tout son héritage, et ne pouvant pas emmener la petite Pansy, alors âgé de sept ans moins quarante-six jours et adoratrice de ses Barbie (seule invention moldue autorisée chez les sorciers de Sang-Pur car « avec ça, ils avaient la paix »), ce fut tout naturellement que Narcissa Malfoy, mère d'une beauté époustouflante de Draco Malfoy, proposa d'accueillir Pansy le temps d'une soirée.

Pansy, Barbie Casse-noisette à la main, courut rejoindre les garçons dans la chambre qu'elle connaissait bien et tous trois, après s'être promptement salués, s'amusèrent tranquillement jusqu'à ce que Mrs Malfoy les fît appeler par un elfe de maison répugnant (c'est un pléonasme me fait remarquer Mrs Malfoy…on s'en fout c'est mon histoire !).

Les enfants descendirent prestement, et s'attablèrent silencieusement, puisque Mr Lucius Malfoy, chef de famille fort charismatique, modèle de son fils adoré et excellent amant de sa femme, était présent. Le dîner se déroula parfaitement, comme à son habitude. Après le dessert, un mille feuille accompagné d'une boule de glace à la vanille, les enfants furent autorisés à quitter la table, tandis que Mr et Mrs Malfoy rejoignaient le petit salon de quatre-vingt-dix mètres carrés.

Un peu plus tard, Narcissa coucha rapidement mais néanmoins rapidement les enfants, n'ayant qu'une hâte, celle de s'envoyer en l'air (« Surveillez votre langage jeune fille, c'est de moi qu'il s'agit ! »…*soupir de la narratrice*), celle d'accomplir son devoir conjugal. Les enfants acceptèrent de bonne grâce la bise de la dame, discutèrent quelques temps, avant que le sommeil ne les emporte dans des mondes emplis de richesse, de sournoiseries, et de bonbons.

**HGDM/HGDM**

Le lendemain matin, alors qu'elle émergeait doucement de ses rêves, Pansy remarqua que seule une petite tête blonde dépassait des draps de l'autre lit mais ne s'en inquiéta pas. Après tout, il était bien connu que Draco avait besoin de douze heures de sommeil, et que Blaise était un lève-tôt. En tendant l'oreille, la fillette devina que le métis prenait sa douche.

Pansy se prit alors sa Barbie et s'amusa avec, le temps que Blaise sorte de la salle de bain, mais ce dernier s'éternisait et elle commençait à s'ennuyer ferme. elle regarda sa Barbie aux beaux cheveux longs… aux beaux cheveux blonds moins beaux que ceux de la marmotte dans le lit…

Soudain elle eut une idée. Elle se dirigea prestement vers son ami au sommeil lourd, et l'observa longuement, puis décida d'agir…

**HGDM/HGDM**

Draco Malfoy aurait dû se méfier d'avoir retrouvé sa meilleure amie à côté de lui à son réveil ainsi que du sourire angélique qu'elle lui lança. Il aurait dû se méfier lorsqu'il se trouva un peu plus lourd que d'habitude en descendant de son lit, ou encore des regards quelque peu anxieux des elfes de maison qu'il croisait. Mais il ne se méfia de rien et ne comprit alors pas ce le rire et les remarques sexistes et déplacées de Blaise (pourquoi l'appelait-il « ma jolie » ? ), ni l'air gêné de Pansy.

Ce fut sa mère qui, découvrant sa tenue et sa détresse, l'emmena devant le miroir de sa propre chambre, priant intérieurement que son fils n'avait rien à voir avec ce choix.

Draco hurla de surprise, hurlement qui se transforma en rage dirigée contre Pansy. Celle-ci s'expliqua entre deux accès de larmes : elle avait profité que le blond dorme encore pour le déguiser comme sa petite poupée puisqu'elle a vu dans les cheveux blonds et fins de son meilleur ami, une coiffure potentielle pour sa poupée, et avait donc décidé de faire de Draco sa poupée grandeur nature !

Blaise, présent lors de l'aveu avait décrété que la ressemblance entre la poupée Casse-noisette et Draco était frappante.

D'où le surnom de Barbie.

Lucius, rentré plus tôt du travail et attiré par les pleurs, avait eu de sérieux doutes en ce qui concernait la continuité de sa descendance en voyant son fils habillé et coiffé de la sorte, Narcissa avait fermé les armoires de son dressing à double tour, et Draco décida d'aller voir le coiffeur.

* * *

_**Haha ! Je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire, j'espère que vous avez eu autant de plaisir que moi ! =D**_

_**Bisous et à la prochaine ! **_

_**Et n'oubliez pas, ce serait gentil de votre part de passer par la case « Review » avant de fermer cette page =)**_


	14. Boule de poils et Confidences

_**J'ai eu mon baaaaac-euh lalalalala-euh ! J'suis trop en extaaaase-euh Nananananèèèreuh =P**_

_**Et pour fêter ça, un nouveau chapitre !**_

_**Je voudrais remercier bien sûr ma Bêta préférée **_

_**(de toute façon je n'en ai qu'une, et je la garde !) **_Lissoue _**(encore toutes mes félicitations) **_

_**et congratuler ma chère **_Chouchou.S_** =D**_

_**Voilà, sur ce, Bonne Lecture à vous ! **_

_**On se retrouve en bas )**_

_2 semaines plus tard_

***Flash-Back***

_Chambre de Draco Malfoy_

**POV Théodore**

-Et ils sont toujours ensemble ?

-Ouais mec, fis-je nonchalamment.

-Ils passent leur temps à se bécoter, renchérit Blaise, installé sur le lit de Draco. Et puis leurs regards dégoulinent de niaiserie et « d'amour »… Typiquement Gryffondor. Un peu plus et ils annoncent leurs fiançailles.

-Hé ! Pas tous les Gryffis ne se comportent ainsi, m'insurgeai-je.

-Ouais mais ton Harry-chou ce n'en est pas un vrai ! Il est plus diabolique que certains…

-La ferme vous deux ! intervint Draco, se passant une main dans les cheveux, las.

-Calme toi vieux, ce n'est pas avec cette attitude que tu vas la récupérer, ta petite lionne.

Aie. Les mots qu'il ne fallait surtout pas prononcer. Draco se tourna prestement vers le métis, et le regard qu'il lui lança aurait fait pâlir n'importe qui. Sauf que Blaise n'était pas n'importe qui, et soutint son regard. On aurait dit un combat de coqs. Ce fut Draco qui, pour une fois, céda. Sa mâchoire se relâcha imperceptiblement, et le regard de Blaise s'adoucit.

-C'est rien, mec.

Le blond eut un sourire contrit et s'allongea sur le divan près de la fenêtre en soufflant longuement.

***Fin du Flash Back***

_Salle commune des Serpentard_

**POV Théo**

-Voilà ce qui s'est passé.

-Bon c'est déjà bien, fit mon petit ami en se levant d'un bond et, comme à son habitude, en frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre, tel un savant fou.

-Tu sais, je suis persuadé que tu te serais bien entendu avec Voldemort, si, bien sûr, il n'avait pas tenté de te tuer. Vous avez la même façon de…

Je me tus, croisant le regard assassin d'Harry.

-Je disais donc, avant d'être interrompu inopinément, que c'était déjà un bon début. Au moins Draco n'est plus dans le déni. Il sait qu'il la veut, si ce n'est qu'il l'aime. Maintenant le plus compliqué sera de le faire craquer, et de faire craquer Hermione aussi, ce qui n'est pas évident, car Hermione et la fidélité sont liées.

-Attends, attends. Tu veux qu'Hermione trompe Dean ?

Il s'arrêta et tourna la tête vers moi.

-Précisément, répondit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Mon homme était un grand malade.

-Bon, repris-je. Qu'attends-tu de moi ?

-Bébé, j'aime quand tu me proposes ton aide, fit-il alors qu'il m'ébouriffait les cheveux, ce qui provoqua une mine boudeuse made-in-Nott et un éclat de rire made-in-Potter.

-Je ne suis pas toujours partisan de tes pratiques, mais si participer à tes plans machiavéliques est le seul moyen à ma disposition pour te rendre heureux, alors j'essaye de me rendre utile.

Harry, s'il fut troublé (et je savais qu'il l'était), ne le montra pas, mais il fut trahi par ses joues rosées et son regard brillant. Il continua néanmoins la conversation, et ce fut d'une voix assurée qu'il dit :

-Tu connais l'art de la suggestion non ?

-Tu oublies à qui tu t'adresses.

-Parfait. Fais-le avec Draco.

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit lui qui sera le plus difficile à convaincre.

-Je m'occupe d'Hermione, ne t'en fais pas. Cela prendra juste un peu plus de temps que prévu.

Comprenant que la discussion était close, je me levai et m'apprêtai à rejoindre mon dortoir, lorsque des mains douces glissèrent sur ma taille et m'encerclèrent.

-Oui, Harry ?

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, ses doigts traçant des arabesques sur mon ventre, sa tête reposant sur mon dos. J'attendis sans manifester le moindre signe d'impatience, qu'il réagisse. Nous restâmes ainsi durant plusieurs minutes, puis un mot, un seul, s'échappa :

-Merci.

Alors je me retournai, le pris dans mes bras et le pressai contre moi, appréciant de le sentir tout près de moi.

**HGDM/HGDM**

**POV Hermione**

Que c'était bon de se balader librement main dans la main avec son petit copain. Petit copain. Que ces mots étaient doux à mon oreille ! Moi Hermione Granger avait un petit copain officiel, un vrai de chez vrai, et non un objet de décoration, j'ai nommé Cormac-le-rustre, un gay refoulé, Ron, ou encore Malfoy-le-maléfique. Non, rien de tout cela. Dean était l'être le plus gentil, le plus adorable que je n'avais jamais connu. Il était tout simplement parfait. Après tout, il ne buvait pas, ne fumait pas, n'avait que très peu d'amiES, était toujours prêt à passer du temps avec moi il m'écoutait, me faisait rire, et bien plus encore. Deux semaines que nous étions ensemble et pourtant j'avais l'impression de le connaître depuis des années…quoique techniquement parlant, je le connaissais effectivement depuis des années… mais comment avais-je pu être aussi aveugle ? L'homme parfait était juste sous mes yeux. Certes, il ne possédait pas l'assurance et la beauté froide de Blaise, l'humour piquant d'Harry, le charme de Théo et son physique n'égalait pas celui de Draco, loin de là, mais il dégageait quelque chose de touchant, d'attachant, quelque chose qui me rendait heureuse.

Ce matin là, Dean et moi prenions notre petit déjeuner ensemble, comme à notre habitude, lorsque Seamus nous rejoignit et entama une discussion animée avec mon petit copain. Je soupirai. Les garçons et le Quidditch. Je bus une gorgée de mon jus de citrouille et mordis dans mon toast beurré. Je suivis alors des yeux l'animation matinale de la Grande Salle, et mon regard s'attarda sur une table particulière, où vert, rouge et une touche de bleu se mélangeaient. Serpentard. C'était étonnant la tournure que les choses avaient prises. Si quelqu'un m'avait dit, il y avait quelques années, que Ron discuterait gaiement avec Pansy et Luna, et que Draco rirait à une plaisanterie, que je supposais perverse d'Harry, au mieux, j'aurais pensé que cette personne était sous Impérium (ou sous l'emprise de substances douteuses, au choix), au pire, je me serais jetée un Avada Kedavra. C'était tellement invraisemblable, que parfois, lorsque je les regardais, il m'arrivait encore de m'étonner. La bande était là-bas, heureuse, allègre et insouciante. On aurait dit que cela avait toujours été ainsi.

-Tu le regardes… encore, fit distraitement Dean.

-Mmh ? fis-je, sortant de mes pensées.

-Tu avais les yeux fixés sur lui, répéta-t-il, cette fois-ci avec une nuance de reproche dans la voix

Il avait raison, mais je ne l'avais fait exprès, mon regard s'était juste arrêté sur lui durant ma réflexion. Ce n'était pas comme si je le matais… je m'apprêtais à expliquer cela à mon petit copain, lorsqu'il soupira :

-C'est bon. Allez viens, je ne voudrais pas arriver en retard.

Sans attendre ma réponse, il empoigna ma main, m'entraînant à sa suite. Nous parcourûmes le trajet jusqu'à la salle de Métamorphose, dans un silence quasi religieux. Ce ne fut qu'arrivés au seuil de la classe qu'il retrouva sa jovialité habituelle. C'était toujours ainsi : il boudait un instant, puis oubliait complètement. Nous étions en pleine discussion lorsque Ginny me héla, le visage illuminé par un sourire éclatant. Cela devait être parce qu'un certain métis se tenant près d'elle avait posé une main possessive autour de ses hanches et jetait des regards féroces à quiconque osait jeter un coup d'œil un peu trop insistant sur sa copine. C'était cela de sortir avec une rouquine qui raccourcissait outrageusement la jupe de son uniforme.

Ginny fit claquer deux bisous sur mes joues tandis que Blaise m'observait étrangement, à la fois menaçant, amusé et gêné, me signifiant qu'il avait noté mon sourire ironique. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

-Qu'y-a-t-il encore vous deux ? intervint ma meilleure amie, exaspérée. Pourquoi ris-tu Mione ?

Je ne répondis pas, ses questions me faisant rire de plus en plus fort. Ginny insista, sans pouvoir nous arracher la moindre réponse, moi tentant péniblement de réprimer mon fou rire, Blaise, impassible et négligemment appuyé contre le mur. Nous restâmes quelques instants ainsi, puis le métis, pour mettre fin aux geignements de la rouquine, l'embrassa à pleine bouche, la laissant pantelante…et muette. Il lui intima de partir, au risque d'arriver en retard à son cours. Elle obéit, non sans m'avoir prise dans ses bras et Blaise se tourna alors vers moi.

-Ne dis rien, je sais ce que tu penses, annonça-t-il, sérieux.

-Non non, je ne dirais rien… répondis-je, d'un air malicieux.

Soudain je sentis la main de Dean se poser sur ma taille, de la même façon que Blaise l'avait fait avec Ginny. Le vert et argent, remarquant le geste soudain, leva un sourcil interrogateur, tandis que je fis comme si rien ne s'était passé, continuant la conversation, tout en caressant la main de mon petit copain. Quelques secondes plus tard je sentis plus que je ne vis l'arrivée d'autres élèves parmi lesquels se trouvait devinez qui ? Draco Malfoy accompagné de son toutou de service, Astoria. Si Dean était l'homme parfait, le petit ami idéal, il n'en était pas moins devenu mon DDM, mon Détecteur-de-Malfoy. Théo et Harry qui suivaient le couple de Serpentard nous saluèrent chaleureusement, bien que je notais une certaine retenue (qui était logique en y réfléchissant) chez Théo à l'encontre de Dean, et un sourire étrange de Harry destiné à mon petit ami. Ce sourire là, identifiable uniquement par ceux qui le connaissaient bien, il l'avait utilisé plus d'une fois. Lors de la nomination du Professeur Gobe-Planche au poste de Hagrid, lorsqu'il dit que « ce n'était rien » quand Colin lui marcha malencontreusement sur le pied, lorsqu'il prétendit avoir apprécié mes cookies. Un sourire hypocrite. A quoi l'identifiait-on ? Le léger affaissement de sa lèvre inférieure, du coté gauche. Pourtant je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Harry n'appréciait plus Dean… ils avaient toujours été en bon terme. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer ? Je regardais mon amoureux et constatai qu'il ne remarqua rien.

Une voix haut perchée me sortit de mes pensées.

-Dracoooo, je ne veux pas te quitter (mon cœur fit un bond : étaient-ils en train de se séparer ?). Tu vas me manquer tu sais, ces trois heures sans toi vont me paraître tellement longues.

Ah. Ce n'était que ça.

Draco ne répondit pas, déposa un bisou sur ses lèvres, puis elle s'en alla. il se tourna alors vers nous, ses yeux ne glissant qu'une fraction de seconde sur ma main étroitement liée à celle de Dean, puis se détourna de nous, un soupçon de…colère dans les yeux ? C'était impossible, j'avais dû rêver… pourtant cela semblait si réel…et incroyable. Non mon esprit voulait tellement le savoir jaloux qu'il imaginait des choses, et troublait ma perception.

Enfin, un chat gris trotta gaiement dans le couloir et entra dans la salle de classe, se postant juste devant le bureau. Nous le suivîmes, et nous installâmes à nos places habituelles. Peu d'élèves avaient pris l'option Métamorphoses avancées cette année, si bien que le professeur Mc Gonagall avait aménagé les tables de façon à ce que nous formions un cercle. Original et plaisant. Ce cercle se composait alors de Blaise, Théodore, Ernie, Harry, Draco, Padma, Dean et moi-même. Le professeur se métamorphosa enfin et annonça d'une voix claire :

-Bonjour, à tous, inutile de prendre place, le cours sera purement pratique aujourd'hui. Vous allez vous mettre par deux et tenter de métamorphoser votre partenaire en l'animal que vous aurez auparavant pioché dans la boîte posée sur mon bureau.

Un murmure approbateur parcourut la classe. Le cours promettait d'être intéressant. J'allais prendre un petit morceau de parchemin dans le réceptacle puis me plaçais face à Dean qui me regardait d'un air amusé.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'as-tu eu ?

-Je ne te dirais rien, fit-il, taquin.

-Allez, minaudai-je. S'il te plait.

-Non, tu verras bien.

Mc Gonagall nous enseigna la formule ainsi que le geste, et après quelques dernières recommandations, nous permit de commencer. Les formules fusèrent, suivies d'exclamations surprises et d'éclats de rire. Bientôt le plancher fut parsemé de poils et plumes en tout genre, bien que personne ne réussit à faire une métamorphose complète. Théo était doté d'une queue de castor, Harry s'était retrouvé avec des dents de lapin, ce qui amusait beaucoup Blaise qui tenait plus de la hyène que de l'humain, tandis que Padma ne pouvait plus tenir sa baguette entre ses...doigts palmés. Ernie, quant lui, avait une dentition rivalisant avec celui du requin blanc, et j'étais parvenue à couvrir le corps de Dean d'un duvet de poils noirs, doux et soyeux, et il jappait comme un chien, ce qui semblait irriter Draco et ses allures félines, sa peau aux rayures proches de celle du tigre, sa queue fouettant sauvagement l'air. Pour ma part j'avais hérité de deux petites oreilles rondes, d'un museau en trompette, et d'une voix fluette semblable au couinement d'une souris. La salle tenait plus de l'animalerie que d'autre chose.

Le professeur eut bien su mal à nous calmer, et y parvint d'ailleurs grâce à un coup de feu savamment tiré par sa baguette, nous rendant tous silencieux.

-Bien jeunes gens, à présent que j'ai votre attention, Malfoy veuillez arrêter de fixer vos camarades ainsi, Potter et Granger ne sont pas des proies permettez-moi de vous dire, par pitié Zabini, cessez ces rires intempestifs !, que vous avez fait du bon travail, car, bien que les métamorphoses ne sont pas complètes, vos résultats sont tout à faits convenables. Peu de sorciers en sauraient faire le dixième, croyez-moi ! Nous recommencerons la semaine prochaine, d'ici là, révisez la théorie.

Après nous avoir rendus notre apparence première, le professeur nous intima de remettre la classe en ordre, ce que nous fîmes dans la bonne humeur, puis nous sortîmes de la classe, encore tous animés par ce cours atypique.

Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, et l'allégresse retomba au fur et à mesure que nous approchâmes de la salle de Potions. Dean, qui n'était pas inscrit à ce cours, m'embrassa longuement, me signifiant son départ.

-Que c'est attendrissant. Vingt points de moins pour Gryffondor, Granger. J'attends de mes élèves un peu plus de retenue. Potter, vos lunettes sont mises de travers, 10 points de moins.

Rogue ouvrit la porte du cachot et s'enfonça dans ces profondeurs aussi lugubres que lui, nous incitant à le suivre. Dean s'était précipitamment éclipsé et Harry se retenait de crier des jurons de son cru.

Les Serpentards, rejoints par Pansy, ne firent aucun commentaire mis à part Draco qui émit un reniflement méprisant, et ce fut en silence que la classe s'installa. Si nous étions peu en Métamorphoses, l'effectif se retrouvait encore plus restreint en Potions. Ernie, Padma et Dean manquaient, tandis que Pansy intégrait ce groupe-ci.

-Felix Felicis. Il me semble que le professeur Slughorn l'a déjà évoqué en cours. Qui peut me dire ce dont il s'agit ?

Défaut de formation oblige, ma main se leva à la vitesse d'un boulet de canon. Et comme à son habitude, la chauve-souris géante m'ignora complètement et énonça lui-même les effets de la potion.

-Bien, vous allez préparer ce breuvage. Par deux. Pas si vite Potter, cela ne sert à rien de vous tourner vers votre chère petite camarade Gryffondor. L'apprêt de cette mixture nécessite une grande concentration, que vous ne pourriez acquérir uniquement à l'aide des Serpentard. Autrement dit, je crée les groupes, ajouta-t-il d'un air sournois.

Ce qu'il ignorait, c'était que les anciennes rivalités ne faisaient plus parties de notre quotidien… ou du moins presque.

-Zabini-Potter, Parkinson-Nott (apparemment il était au courant de la liaison entre Harry et Théo, ou peut-être n'était-ce qu'un hasard qu'il les ait séparés), Malfoy-Granger.

Non, à voir son sourire vicieux et malsain, il savait très bien ce qu'il faisait. Harry échangea sa place avec Draco qui se glissa prestement à mes côtés, le visage impassible, le même qu'il arborait lorsque nous nous croisions dans notre salle commune. Cela faisait une éternité que nous ne nous étions pas retrouvés sur la terrasse. Les quelques mots que nous échangions à présent étaient « Passe moi ceci s'il te plait, cela, merci, je vais chercher ça, d'accord ». Notre complicité, notre bonne entente appartenait au passé. Le tendre épisode de Noël semblait oublié, lointain, comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Soit. Cela ne servait à rien d'avoir des regrets. Et puis, tout n'était pas si noir. Au moins nous ne nous disputions plus. Nous n'étions plus amis, mais pas ennemis non plus. Nous cohabitions.

-Un problème ? s'enquit-il.

Le ton était neutre, sans agressivité.

-Mmh ?

-Tu me fixes d'un air…triste… Tu sais, je peux remuer la potion si c'est ça qui te chagrine autant, fit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Je lui lançai un sourire timide et il reprit :

-Beurk ! C'est quoi cette grimace ?

-Hey ! Je ne te permets pas ! m'offusquai-je.

-Voilà c'est mieux, la colère te va mieux au teint, lança-t-il d'un ton jovial.

-Tu sais bien que je n'étais pas réellement en colère.

-En effet, je l'avais remarqué.

-De toute façon tu n'arriverais pas à me mettre en colère.

-Comment ça ? demanda-t-il, intrigué.

-Eh bien oui, tu es trop gentil maintenant. C'est vrai, tu avais l'occasion de te moquer de moi, et tu n'as rien fait. L'amour te ramollit très cher.

-Dis-moi, ton air abattu de tout à l'heure, c'était parce que tu pensais à la façon dont ton Griffy te fait l'amour ?

La cloche sonna au même instant.

-Ne touchez plus à rien, annonça le professeur Rogue. A ce stade votre potion a besoin de décanter. Vous la continuerez lors de la prochaine séance. Sortez maintenant.

Une fois n'étant pas coutume, je fus la première à atteindre la sortie et me précipitai dans les bras de mon petit ami, le cœur battant très vite, encore troublée par ce qu'un certain blond peroxydé venait de me dire à l'instant. Dean perçut mon mal-être et m'interrogea durant tout le trajet menant jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Je refusais pourtant de livrer mon secret.

**HGDM/HGDM**

_Vingt et une heure trente._

_Salle commune des préfets en chef._

Je m'exhortais au travail depuis trois bonnes heures déjà. Mes yeux me brûlaient, mes cheveux étaient plus emmêlés que jamais et je persistais néanmoins à lire, réviser, apprendre par cœur, relire tout ce qui me tombait sous la main, tentant désespérément d'oublier… de tout oublier. Le reste de la journée semblait inintéressant après cette matinée mouvementée. Après tout qui pouvait rivaliser avec une métamorphose humaine et une préparation de Felix Felicis ? D'autant plus que tous les autres cours étaient théoriques.

Cela faisait trois heures que Ginny était partie, ou plutôt que je l'avais mise dehors… Non pas que nous étions en froid, au contraire, j'avais juste besoin de me retrouver seule. Je le lui avais confié. Je lui avais dit. Et elle fut compréhensive. Sa compagnie m'avait été bénéfique. Je ne savais plus à présent pourquoi je lui avais demandé de partir. C'était idiot car, juste après son départ, je me sentis à nouveau mal.

La porte d'entrée pivota pour laisser place à un Draco, suant, souillé, balai sous le bras, éreinté par une séance de Quidditch intensive. Il n'attendit pas d'arriver dans la salle de bain pour enlever gants, bottes et protections au milieu du salon. Sa robe atterrit par terre, dévoilant son corps délicatement sculpté. Il ne sembla même se rendre compte de ma présence, et se dirigea, vêtu en tout et pour tout de son boxer vers la salle d'eau où il s'y enfermerait pendant quarante-cinq minutes. Quarante-cinq minutes que je mis à profit en étudiant, encore une fois, des notions en arithmancie.

Alors que je refermai d'un coup sec le livre aux allures de pavé et m'installai près du feu de cheminée, Draco sortit de la pièce, une serviette enserrant sa taille et s'affala dans le canapé, face à moi.

-T'as une sale tête, Granger.

-Toi aussi, Malfoy.

Il haussa les épaules, remua la baguette pour faire venir son paquet de cigarettes ainsi que son Zippo. Il tapota la petite boite pour en faire sortir une, la calla entre ses lèvres et l'alluma d'un geste fluide.

-Ne fume pas à l'intérieur ! le réprimandai-je.

Pour toute réponse il prit une bouffée et souffla longuement vers le plafond.

-Si tu veux t'en griller une, va dehors, insistai-je.

-T'es malade ? Je vais attraper froid, s'exclama-t-il.

-Tu n'as qu'à te couvrir.

-Ma tenue ne te plaît pas, Granger ?

Je soupirais, me levai et me dirigeai vers ma chambre, coupant ainsi court à la conversation.

-Bonne nuit Draco, lançai-je par-dessus mon épaule, lasse, avant de fermer ma porte.

**HGDM/HGDM**

_Plus tard dans la nuit_

_Appartements des Préfets-en-Chef_

Je me réveillai en sursaut et retirai mon livre de mes jambes. Je m'étais assoupie en lisant et fus tirée de mon repos par je ne savais quoi. Tendant l'oreille, je trouvai bien assez tôt la source de mon éveil. Plaintes et hurlements assourdissants s'échappaient de l'antre entrouverte de mon colocataire, bien différents des bruits que j'entendais d'ordinaire…

Je me glissai subrepticement par l'interstice, non sans avoir vérifié qu'il était seul. Draco s'époumonait, emmêlé dans ses draps. Je me rapprochai de lui, et tentai de le réveiller, le secouant doucement.

-Draco… Draco réveille-toi…S'il te plaît Draco…

Il sursauta à mon contact, et prit sa baguette, la brandissant dans ma direction, menaçant.

-Ce n'est que moi, fis-je en levant les bras, effrayée.

Il se détendit au son de ma voix, et baissa le bâton. Il se redressa, ses prunelles orageuses lançant des éclairs.

-Que fais-tu dans ma chambre, qui plus est dans mon lit, Granger ? demanda-t-il, la respiration encore saccadée.

C'était vrai, qu'est-ce que je faisais ici ?

-Je…Je t'ai entendu crier…

Il poussa un juron et rejeta ses draps au fond du lit en marmonnant dans sa barbe.

-Bon, je crois que je vais y aller, annonçai-je, gênée.

-Non. Reste, répondit-il, empoignant mon bras. S'il te plaît.

Le ton était loin d'être suppliant, pourtant je pressentais qu'il avait besoin de quelqu'un.

-Je ne suis peut-être pas la meilleure personne qui doit être là. Je peux aller …aller chercher Greengrass si tu le souhaites…

Il balaya ma remarque d'un revers de main et me tira un peu plus à côté de lui.

**HGDM/HGDM**

_Le lendemain matin_

_Chambre de Draco Malfoy_

J'émergeai doucement de mon sommeil profond et m'étirai. C'est alors que mon bras heurta quelque chose de chaud, installé près de moi. Je me retournai, étonnée de trouver un Draco Malfoy paisiblement endormi dans mon lit… Mon lit ? Non, mon édredon était loin d'être vert… ah ! Je me souvenais à présent. Draco avait insisté pour que je reste avec lui, nous avions discuté et j'avais alors appris que ce rêve terrifiant le hantait souvent en ce moment. Alors, pour un peu plus de discrétion, il se contentait de se lancer un sort de Mutisme chaque soir, et qu'il avait oublié de le faire cette nuit-là. Je n'avais pu m'empêcher d'être désolée lorsqu'il me fit cet aveu. Je savais ce qui lui en coûtait de me le dire, alors à mon tour, je lui avais confié que Dean et moi n'étions pas encore « passés à l'acte ». Bien sûr, je ne lui en confiai pas les raisons, et il eut l'adresse de changer de sujet, si bien que nous conversâmes longtemps, avant de nous endormir l'un tout contre l'autre. Soudain j'eus un accès de panique : Quelle heure était-il ? Dean allait bientôt arriver… il venait me chercher tous les matins et nous descendions ensemble prendre notre petit-déjeuner ! Etait-il déjà là ? Que dirait-il s'il me voyait sortir de la chambre de Draco ? Oh non, il allait penser que nous avions... que nous… alors que… Oh non…

Je pris le poignet du blond encore assoupi et regarda l'heure à sa montre. 6h28. Je soupirai longuement de soulagement. Certes j'étais en retard, mais Dean ne viendrait pas avant un bon quart d'heure. Je me levais prestement, prenant garde de ne pas réveiller Draco puis me faufilai par la sortie, courant presque du salon à la salle de bain. Je pris rapidement ma douche, et traversai de nouveau la salle commune comme une tornade en serviette, passant devant un Draco Malfoy encore ensommeillé et m'enfermai dans ma chambre, où j'enfilai mon uniforme. Je finissais de boutonner ma chemise lorsque l'on frappa à ma porte.

-Entre, criai-je.

Dean entra, écarquilla un peu les yeux en voyant ma tenue (je n'étais vêtue que de ma camisole et de mon boxer) et me rejoignit rapidement non sans avoir refermé la porte derrière lui. Il m'embrassa profondément, tandis que ses mains s'activaient à déboutonner la chemise que je venais de fermer. En un instant je m'étais retrouvée sur mon lit, en sous-vêtements et Dean sur moi picorant mon cou et caressant mes fesses.

-Dean, on devrait y aller, nous n'avons pas le temps, fis-je alors que ses mains tentaient de faire descendre le bas de mon ensemble.

Ce fut à ce moment que la porte s'ouvrit, et Draco entra, la tête baissée, occupé à lisser les plis de sa chemise et à ajuster sa cravate.

-Hermione, je voulais te dire…, commença-t-il.

Il releva la tête, et fut stoppé net dans sa phrase, considérant notre situation et reprit :

-… de ... de ne pas oublier que l'on doit faire ensemble le devoir de Potions.

-Euh oui… oui…on en parlera plus tard si tu le veux bien, fis-je, embarrassée.

Puis il s'en alla. Dean se releva alors et me toisa d'un air renfrogné.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est, cette histoire de devoir ? Et puis il t'appelle de nouveau « Hermione », pourquoi ?

-Dean, arrête, c'est Rogue qui nous as mis ensemble, tu sais bien comment il est.

-Ouais mais n'empêche qu'il t'appelle Hermione, marmonna-t-il.

Je pris son visage entre mes mains, le forçant à me regarder.

-Tu fais une montagne de rien du tout.

-Comprends-moi… Tu as été amoureuse de ce mec et vous aviez… enfin, tu sais…

Je l'embrassai, mettant fin à ses explications.

-Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, chuchotai-je avec un sourire attendri. Je me sens bien avec toi.

Il eut un sourire d'excuse, et m'intima de m'habiller, chose que je fis hâtivement. Lorsque nous sortîmes de ma chambre, il n'y avait aucune trace du blond, ce qui eut le don de ragaillardir mon petit copain. Je savais que même s'il était jaloux, le fait d'avoir été surpris de la sorte par Draco ne le dérangeait pas, au contraire. Fierté masculine.

**HGDM/HGDM**

_Le soir._

_Salle commune des Préfets-en chef. _

Je rentrais enfin après ma ronde quotidienne. La journée s'était déroulée sans encombre ni incident particulier. Je me dirigeai vers le canapé lorsque que Draco, une couverture posée sur les jambes, me héla depuis la terrasse me proposant de le rejoindre.

-T'es malade, il fait froid, refusai-je.

-Mais non, allez viens, je te dis, fais-moi confiance.

J'hésitai une demi-seconde avant d'aller à l'extérieur. Comme je le prédis, la bise glaciale me fit claquer des dents.

-Tu vois, il fait froid ! lui reprochai-je.

-Ferme-la un peu et viens plutôt près de moi, fit-il, amusé, en tapotant la place à côté de lui, m'invitant à m'asseoir.

Je pris place en marmonnant :

-En plus il est froid le banc et puis je …Oh ! m'exclamai-je, agréablement surprise.

Il avait glissé la couverture sur moi et la chaleur qui en émanait était loin d'être désagréable. Je tournai vers lui un visage émerveillé, auquel il répondit par un clin d'œil narquois.

-Inutile d'être aussi arrogant.

-Tu permets ? Je viens de moucher Mlle Je-Sais-Tout, alors t'es gentille, mais laisse-moi savourer ce moment… Quoique ce ne serait pas la première fois.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, ce qui eut le don de le faire rire.

-Quel gamin tu fais.

-Tu me donnes sept minutes de ta vie ? questionna-t-il alors qu'il sortait son paquet et son éternel Zippo de la poche de son pantalon.

-Mmh… je ne sais pas…

-Quoi, ton copain t'interdit ça aussi ? me nargua-t-il.

-Non, m'insurgeai-je en prenant la cigarette calée entre ses lèvres pour la fourrer dans ma bouche.

Nouveau sourire narquois. Ce n'était pas que Dean m'interdisait de fumer, c'était juste qu'il n'appréciait pas trop…

Nous restâmes silencieux pendant un instant, puis il annonça :

-Au fait… Je te remercie, tu sais, pour hier soir. Tu n'étais pas obligée, et tu es néanmoins restée toute la nuit.

-Ce n'est rien, assurai-je, touchée par cette attention.

-A vrai dire, j'avais l'intention te le dire ce matin, mais vu les… circonstances, je ne voulais pas risquer de te mettre dans une situation embarrassante.

-Je me doutais bien que tu n'étais pas venue juste pour me rappeler ce fameux devoir, ris-je doucement et puis me mettre « dans une situation embarrassante », je le fais déjà très bien toute seule, et pas plus tard que ce matin, n'est-ce pas ?

Il éclata de rire.

-Oh non, ne t'inquiète pas, cela ne m'a pas gêné, c'est juste que je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu te serais adonnée à ce genre de loisirs à peine un quart après avoir quitté le lit d'un autre mec.

-Hey ! Ce n'est pas comme si nous avions…enfin… nous…il ne s'est rien passé hier soir !

Il resta pensif un moment puis répondit :

-En effet, il ne s'est rien passé…

-Quoi, aurais-tu osé me droguer ou quelque chose comme ça afin d'abuser de moi ? plaisantai-je.

Il se tourna vers moi et approcha dangereusement son visage du mien. Nos nez se frôlèrent, et je sentis mes joues s'empourprer.

-Crois-tu réellement que j'ai besoin de ce genre d'artifices pour t'avoir ? murmura-t-il sensuellement en fixant mes lèvres.

Si mon cerveau ne semblait plus envoyer de signal cohérent, mon corps y réagit très bien… pour lui du moins.

Draco s'éloigna et reprit sa place initiale en s'esclaffant.

-Eh bien Granger, on perd sa langue ?

-Tu m'as prise par surprise, c'est normal, marmonnai-je.

-Mais oui, Granger, fit-il en passant un bras autour de mes épaules, on va dire que je te crois.

Je ne répondis pas, ramenant mes genoux contre ma poitrine, les encerclant de mes bras, boudeuse. Comment avais-je pu tomber dans le piège aussi facilement… on aurait dit une débutante…

-Allez, fais pas la tête, personne ne résiste au charme de Draco Malfoy.

-Mais oui, mais oui…

Nos badinages continuèrent ainsi jusqu'à une heure avancée. Nous étions tantôt sérieux, tantôt joueurs, ressentant néanmoins une certaine gêne, mais ce point ne semblait être valable uniquement pour moi.

Finalement, l'idée que Rogue avait eu en nous faisant travailler ensemble, n'était pas si mauvaise qu'elle avait pu paraître…

_**Pour tenter de me faire pardonner de cette longue absence, je vous ai offert un chapitre plus long que d'habitude (A)**_

_**Ah et je tenais encore à remercier mes fidèles lectrices, toujours présentes malgré mon manque de régularité :)**_

_**Cela vous a plu ? Ennuyé ? **_

_**Quelque soient vos sentiments, faites m'en part s'il vous plait =D**_

_**A la prochaine =D**_


	15. Je danse

_**Hello les louloutes ! Oui je sais, je sais, ça faisait tellement longtemps que vous n'y croyiez plus... Mais non, je ne vous ai pas lâchées ! C'est juste que je suis à la fac, du coup y'a du boulot, du voca, toussa toussa x) Je sais mes excuses sont pathétiques x)**_

_**Pour me faire pardonner, voilà un nouveau chapitre ! =D (ah je tiens à préciser que mon ordi est toujours mort... mais j'en ai un autre ! :P )**_

_**Je voulais aussi vous remercier pour vos reviews et votre gentillesse, car malgré mon absence, vous avez continué à me suivre, à m'envoyer des messages pour me donner votre avis. Un grand merci ça me touche :')**_

_**Bon je vous laisse, sur ce bonne lecture, et on se retrouve en bas ;)**_

* * *

_Chambre de Draco. _

_Tard dans la nuit._

**POV Draco**

_Tu n'as plus intérêt à la traiter de Sang-de-Bourbe, Astoria..._

_Père je vous en prie..._

_(Voix de Blaise) T'inquiète mon vieux, je n'ai même plus mal... _

_Carina..._

_Avada Kedavra_

_Tu ne me satisfais plus..._

_(Voix de Lucius) Prends soin de ta mère, Draco…_

_(Hurlements de femme)_

_Maître..._

_(Voix d'Hermione) Draco tout va bien ?..._

_Severus, je n'en peux plus..._

_(Voix du Ministre de la Magie) J'ai l'honneur de vous remettre l'Ordre de Merlin…_

_(Pleurs de nourrisson)_

_Hermione..._

_Il va me tuer…_

_Un bisou magique..._

_(Voix de Bellatrix) Il faut vouloir sa douleur..._

_La ferme, Astoria..._

_(Voix de Narcissa) Tu n'es pas un monstre Draco..._

_(Voix de Dumbledore) Je peux t'aider Draco..._

_(Voix du juge) Lucius Malfoy, vous purgerez une peine de cinq ans à la Prison d'Azkaban..._

_(Voix de Voldemort) C'est bien mon garçon..._

_(Théo) Dis-le-lui..._

_Ne le tuez pas, il ne l'a pas fait exprès..._

_(Hurlements de Blaise)_

_Je ne peux pas..._

_(Luna) __Vous savez que les hommes gays de la communauté sorcière pouvaient faire des enfants avant…_

_Père, que lui avez-vous fait..._

_Elle me manque..._

_Lâche-moi..._

_(Pleurs de Narcissa)_

_Endoloris..._

**HGDM/HGDM**

_Le lendemain matin_

_La Grande Salle, Table des Serpentard_

**POV Théo**

-Tu as une mine épouvantable, Malfoy.

-Bonjour à toi aussi, Nott...

-Non sérieux mec, tu fais peur à voir, renchéris-je.

-Je sais ce qui le remettrait d'aplomb..., intervint Blaise.

-Une fête ? questionnai-je.

-Une fête.

-Ca fait longtemps que l'on n'a pas donné de réception de notre cru. Mais où ?

-Comme d'habitude, la salle commune.

-Oui, bien sûr, le plan parfait si on veut avoir des pré-pubères dans nos pattes, sans compter la Greengrass..., rétorquai-je.

-Au moins je propose, Mr Je-Critique-Tout.

Le silence se fit pendant un instant, puis :

-Trouvé ! s'exclama Blaise. Les apparts de notre Drakynouchet adoré !

-Ouais pas mal ! Pas mal du tout !

-Non, intervint Draco.

Tiens il se réveille enfin, lui !

-Allez quoi, fais pas ton gâteux...

-Je répète : c'est non.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pas envie. Et puis ce ne sont pas mes appartements.

-Mais t'en as rien à faire d'Hermione, et puis elle s'en ficherait, elle est tout le temps avec son Griffy sauce guimauve, maugréa Blaise.

-Je doute qu'elle apprécierait de voir le salon envahi par des mecs aux allures de mac ou de drogué, et des jeunes filles se trémoussant en tenue allant bien au-delà des limites de la décence.

-Et c'est un problème parce que... Ah mais non, ce n'est pas un problème. Au pire, elle peut venir, je suis sûr qu'elle serait à croquer dans un petit ensemble très court et très moul...

Un coup d'œil menaçant de ma part suffit à faire taire le métis. Les yeux de Draco lançaient déjà des éclairs... Il fallait que je désamorce tout cela.

-Blaise, vire, j'ai besoin de parler à Dray.

-Mais...

-Blaise.

Il tourna les talons, non sans m'avoir jeté un regard consterné et teinté d'une lueur de peine. Mon estomac se contracta, je n'aimais pas employer ce ton contre lui... Autant il pouvait être condescendant, mesquin, pervers, méprisant envers le monde entier, autant Dray, Pansy et moi étions les seules personnes qui pouvaient profondément le blesser. Au plus profond de lui, Blaise cachait une personnalité aux antipodes de ce qu'il montrait à la communauté sorcière. Le nombre de personnes ayant aperçu cette partie de son être tenait sur les doigts d'une main. Même sa mère ne le connaissait pas ainsi.

Je soupirai puis :

-Draco, je pense que…

**HGDM/HGDM**

**POV Théo**

-Alors, pour quand est-ce prévu ?

-Vendredi soir, répondis-je.

-Parfait.

Il déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres et s'en alla. J'avais parfois l'impression de n'être que son pion…

**HGDM/HGDM**

_Le vendredi soir_

**POV Hermione**

-Dean, je dois vraiment partir.

-Pourquoi ? fit-il, l'air boudeur.

-Parce que je suis fatiguée.

J'avais hâte retrouver la quiétude de ma chambre. Après cette journée éprouvante, rien n'avait plus de valeur à mes yeux qu'un bon bain revigorant, le dernier tome des Mystères du monde sorcier, ainsi qu'un chocolat fumant.

-D'accord, je t'accompagne.

-Non ! m'exclamai-je un peu trop vivement. Je veux dire, on a passé pratiquement toute la journée ensemble, ça va faire bientôt quatre heures que je suis dans ta chambre et…

-Fallait le dire si ma compagnie te dérangeait.

-Ce n'est pas que ça me dérange, au contraire, j'aime passer du temps avec toi, tu le sais bien, mais j'ai besoin de me retrouver seule, de temps en temps.

-Ouais, dis plutôt que tu vas le retrouver, marmonna-t-il.

Je poussai un long soupir. Encore le même débat.

-Quand vas-tu enfin te décider à me faire confiance ? fis-je avant de me lever et de partir. Je m'arrêtai au pas de la porte, et dis :

-Je ne veux pas te voir ce week-end.

**HGDM/HGDM**

_Salle commune des Préfets-en-Chef_

-Malfoy ! Malfoy ! MALFOY ! m'époumonai-je, traversant la foule, à la recherche de ce peroxydé qui allait bientôt mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Hey toi, fis-je à l'attention d'un Serpentard à l'air sobre… du moins, plus sobre que les autres. T'as pas vu Malfoy ?

Il me lança un regard sombre et désigna du menton l'endroit devant la cheminée. Je le remerciai et entrepris de me frayer un chemin à travers les corps enivrés et dégoulinants de sueur. Enfin je l'aperçus en compagnie de Blaise, deux filles très peu vêtues se trémoussant l'une contre l'autre devant eux.

-Je peux savoir ce que tout cela signifie, Malfoy ? Malfoy ! Malfoy tu m'écoutes ?

-Pardon ? fit-il sans détourner les yeux des superbes créatures qui se déhanchaient devant lui.

Je priai alors « gentiment » aux filles de nous laisser un peu d'air et me postai face à eux, les poings sur les hanches, essuyant ainsi une pluie de protestations.

-Tu veux le faire à leur place Mione ? lança Blaise d'un air pervers.

-C'est quoi tout ça, Malfoy ? demandai-je, faisant fi des propos du métis.

-Une fête, Granger.

-Très drôle, la question sous-jacente est : pourquoi n'en étais-je pas informée ?

-C'est bon, fous nous la paix et décoince toi un peu, Granger.

Je restai interloquée puis rétorquai, furibonde :

-Tu as intérêt à ce que ce lieu soit exactement dans le même état qu'auparavant, lorsque tous tes petits copains seront partis, hurlai-je, ou je vous colle tous sans exception jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Et toi, fis-je en me tournant vers Blaise, tu regardes, mais tu ne touches pas, ou une certaine rouquine se fera un plaisir de te castrer, ou pire, de pourrir ta misérable vie. Me suis-je bien faite comprendre ?

Je tournai alors les talons et m'enfermai dans ma chambre.

**HGDM/HGDM**

_Un peu plus tard dans la soirée._

Certains discutaient à l'extérieur, d'autres dansaient où se pelotaient dans certains coins sombres de la pièce, tandis que les enceintes magiques vomissaient toujours de la musique. Je trouvai Blaise et Draco assis au même endroit où je les avais laissés et m'approchai d'eux.

-Eh bien ? lança Draco, surpris de me voir ici.

-Je n'arrive pas à dormir avec tout votre boucan.

-Tu as essayé un sort de Silence ? Une potion de sommeil ?

-A vrai dire non, mais je n'en ai pas envie... C'est bizarre, je suis fatiguée mais je n'ai pas sommeil... Merlin je délire…

Il rit doucement, m'attira contre lui, tandis que je calai ma tête contre son épaule.

-Tu bois quoi ? fit-je, lorgnant son verre.

-C'est...

Sans attendre sa réponse, je pris le récipient dans la main du blond, et en avala, d'une traite.

-... Quelque chose de bon pour ton insomnie, reprit-il, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres, tandis que je crachotais, toussais, la gorge en feu.

Les garçons parlèrent de choses et d'autres pendant un moment. Pour être honnête, j'étais incapable de suivre le fil de la conversation. En fait, les effets de l'alcool ne prirent pas longtemps à se faire ressentir. Je me levai brusquement, ayant soudain une envie irrépressible de danser. J'entendis Blaise et Draco rirent alors que je me dirigeai vers la foule qui se déhanchait au rythme des chansons. Je me trémoussais, entraînée par les mélodies tantôt sensuelles, tantôt festives, chantant à tue-tête, ne me préoccupant point d'être ridicule. Cela, bien sûr, aurait été difficile, car c'était ce que tout le monde faisait. Je m'amusais.

On me frôla l'épaule, et un Blaise aux contours incertains apparut dans mon champ de vision.

-Alors, tu passes une bonne soirée, Mione ? fit-il en se mettant à danser. Tu caches bien ton jeu en fait.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? hurlai-je, craignant de ne pas me faire entendre.

-Sous tes allures de première de la classe se cache une vraie lionne déchainée.

-Je ne comprends pas…

-Y'a qu'à regarder la façon dont tu bouges depuis tout à l'heure ! Un véritable appel à la luxure.

Je partis d'un rire tonitruant.

-T'es nul, Blaise !

Nous continuâmes nos taquineries, jusqu'à ce que des bras qui étaient loin de m'être inconnus m'enlacent à la taille.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Draco ?

-Je t'apprends à danser, rétorqua-t-il, me tournant face à lui.

-Parce que tu te crois plus doué que moi ?

Il réduisit la distance entre nous, et murmura à mon oreille :

-Danse avec moi.

Joignant les paroles aux gestes, il me serra plus fort, et nos corps ondulèrent sur le rythme sexy et enivrant de la musique. Je me tournai alors vers lui, réduisant à néant la distance déjà infime qu'il y avait entre nous, me laissant guider par Draco. Il se révélait être un excellent danseur, même sur ce genre de musique, ce qui ne me déplut pas. Le sentir contre moi, ses doigts sur ma taille, mes hanches, le creux de mes reins… cela était loin de me rebuter. Il ralentit et l'une de ses mains remonta vers mes cheveux, s'arrêtant au niveau de mon cou, tandis que l'autre restait dans le bas de mon dos. Je ressentis une douce chaleur émanant de mon bas-ventre… Nos corps étaient beaucoup trop proches l'un de l'autre, l'espace, entre mes lèvres et sa nuque, était beaucoup trop restreint, ses mains trop pressantes sur mes hanches…

Soudain je réalisai ce que j'étais en train de faire. Non, non je ne pouvais pas… A présent, mon esprit n'était plus confus, j'étais pleinement consciente de la situation. Alors je me détachai brusquement de lui, et me dirigeai précipitamment vers ma chambre, m'y enfermant à double tour, et jetant un sort de Silence, afin de ne plus entendre la fête qui battait son plein derrière ma porte.

**HGDM/HGDM**

Si j'avais eu beaucoup de mal à trouver le sommeil, le réveil, lui, fut encore plus compliqué. Tout d'abord, une douleur lancinante à la tête me saisit lorsque je me levais. Puis je fus prise de vertige alors que je parcourais le salon. Enfin des haut-le-corps m'obligèrent à courir jusque la salle de bain. Je renvoyai tripes et boyaux, agenouillée devant les toilettes, la tête au-dessus de la cuvette, peinant à reprendre mon souffle entre chaque nausée. Elégant. Une main secourable releva délicatement mes cheveux afin que je ne les couvre pas de souillures. Quelques instant plus tard, je me levai et manquai de tomber.

-Doucement, Mione, fit Draco alors qu'il me rattrapait.

Je lui lançai un regard larmoyant et le laissai me guider jusqu'au lavabo. Il m'assit sur le meuble, puis entreprit de déboutonner le chemisier de mon pyjama.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? m'exclamai-je, à la fois outrée et gênée.

-Ne sois pas idiote, soupira-t-il. Tu t'es tâchée… il faut que tu retires le bas aussi, tu en as partout.

-Oh…, répondis-je, penaude.

Je me laissai docilement faire. Il fallait admettre que je n'avais pas été très intelligente cette fois-ci. Comment avais-je pu imaginer que Draco allait me déshabiller et… bref. A présent il prenait le gant de toilette et le passait sur mon visage, mon cou et ma nuque. C'était extrêmement rafraichissant. Je fermai les yeux et appréciai ces caresses. Soudain, il s'arrêta. J'ouvris les yeux après quelques secondes et le vit, me tendant ma brosse à dents.

-Tu ne voudrais pas que je te le fasse aussi ? dit-il d'un air narquois.

-Pourquoi pas ? rétorquai-je sur le même ton.

-Brosse tes dents, prends ta douche, je t'amène des vêtements pour que tu te changes ici. Dépêche-toi.

Il tourna les talons et sortit de la salle de bain, sans même me laisser le temps de répondre. Etant trop fatiguée pour rouspéter ou autre, je me laissai glisser du meuble et me trainai jusqu'à la cabine de douche. L'eau froide s'activa quelques secondes après que j'y eusse pensé. Le flot presque glacial qui s'écoulait sur moi me fit un bien fou.

**HGDM/HGDM**

Il faisait déjà noir lorsque je me réveillai dans la chambre vert et argent. Il n'avait pas eu à beaucoup insister pour que je lui tienne compagnie. Bien sûr ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il l'avait formulé. Quoiqu'il en soit, nous discutâmes un peu pendant qu'il terminait ses devoirs, évitant, comme cela était à prévoir, l'épisode d'hier soir, puis je m'étais endormie. Voyant qu'il n'était pas dans la chambre, je me levais et partis à sa recherche. Il se trouvait sur la terrasse, une cigarette à la main.

-Bien dormi ? s'enquit-il.

-Tu parles, j'ai l'impression que mon corps est passé sous un bulldozer…

-Un quoi ?

-Laisse tomber, soupirai-je.

J'acceptai la cigarette qu'il me tendait, l'allumai puis dit :

-Comment fais-tu pour avoir une si bonne mine après la fête d'hier soir ? Surtout que tu as bu beaucoup plus que moi ! Et –je remarquai alors le verre posé devant lui – je rêve tu bois encore ?

-Le mal par le mal, répliqua-t-il. Ça marche vraiment, deux gorgées de cette boisson et tu seras d'aplomb.

-Pitié, non, geignis-je.

-Ou sinon tu bois ça, dit-il en sortant de sa poche une fiole contenant un liquide rose pâle. Je te promets que ce n'est pas dangereux, ajouta-t-il devant mon air dubitatif. Et l'effet est immédiat.

-Bon… si ça peut m'enlever cette migraine, fis-je en avalant la concoction.

Il avait raison, je me sentais déjà mieux, et la douleur s'estompait graduellement.

Nous bavardâmes de la veille pendant un bon moment, si bien que ma cigarette s'éteignit d'elle-même. Je lui réclamai alors son Zippo afin de la rallumer. Draco, d'humeur taquine, refusa de me le prêter, me narguant en le brandissant hors de ma portée, alors que je tentais vainement de l'attraper. Je me penchai tellement vers lui que je finis par l'écraser de tout mon poids, le visage très proche du sien. Trop proche du sien. Puis tout se passa très vite. Sans que je ne puisse comprendre comment, nous étions tous les deux étroitement enlacés, nos lèvres scellées en un baiser passionné. Merlin, c'était si bon de l'embrasser à nouveau ! La même pensée semblait traverser son esprit car il semblait animé de la même soif, du même désir qui me torturait depuis des mois maintenant. Sa bouche s'aventurait à présent sur ma mâchoire, et descendait dans mon cou, me procurant des frissons que je n'avais plus eus depuis que j'étais avec…Dean.

-Non, fis-je en le repoussant doucement, je ne peux pas…

-Pourquoi ? murmura-t-il avant de repartir à l'assaut de mon cou.

-Parce que tu es avec Greengrass, et moi avec… -un gémissement m'échappa-… Dean.

-Et en quoi est-ce un problème ?

-J'ai des principes… et la fidélité en fait partie.

-Tu ne l'aimes même pas, répondit-il.

A présent, sa langue taquinait ma nuque, alors que ses mains descendaient lentement mais néanmoins dangereusement vers mes seins, puis remontaient vers ma gorge.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? articulai-je avec difficulté.

-SI c'était le cas, susurra-t-il à mon oreille, de sa voix grave et sensuelle, tu ne seras pas ici, contre moi…à tenter de me convaincre que tu n'as pas envie de moi… tout comme moi j'ai envie de toi.

Je le repoussai plus fermement cette fois-ci, dans l'intention de l'arrêter, mais mon regard croisa ses prunelles assombries, où le désir se mêlait à une lueur de détresse. Cette même détresse que je ressentais à cet instant. Alors je cédai…

* * *

_**Alors là j'en connais qui vont être ravies :P Donnez-moi vos impressions ! Bisous à toutes ! (je m'en vais de ce pas écrire la suite hihi)**_


	16. The Mean Girl and The Bad Boy

**_Coucou mes chéries ! _**

**_Quoi ? Deux chapitres en deux jours ? Je m'impressionne moi-même :P haha_  
**

**_J'ai l'inspiration en ce moment, et j'ai aussi envie de me faire pardonner de cette loooooongue absence._**

**_Et puis il y avait trop de suspens à la fin du chapitre précédent pour vous faire patienter plus longtemps x)_**

**_Au fait vous allez voir il y a une petite surprise à la fin du chapitre, j'espère que ça va vous plaire, surtout à toi ma louloute_** estrella'zz _**! **_

**_Sur ce bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas ;)_**

* * *

_Chambre de Draco _

_Quelques heures plus tard_

**POV Hermione**

Je me réveillai assoiffée et dirigeai vers la sortie lorsqu'une voix ensommeillée demanda :

-Où vas-tu ?

-Chercher un verre d'eau.

-Par Merlin, Mione tu es une sorcière ou quoi ?

-Ma baguette est restée dans le salon alors…

Il émit un soupir las et lança :

-Reviens vite.

Etait-ce une invitation ou un ordre ? Peut-être les deux. Je partis sans répondre, étanchai ma soif et m'installai dans le canapé de la salle commune. Je repensai à ces dernières heures passées avec lui, à le toucher, le caresser, parsemer son corps de baisers. Nous nous serrions l'un contre l'autre au point de se faire mal presque comme si nos vies en dépendaient. Nos corps et nos esprits n'avaient rien oublié de l'autre. Jamais nous n'avions été aussi passionnés. Je me sentais heureuse, entière dans ses bras, à ma place. Ressentant à nouveau la fatigue, je me levais prestement et regagnai son lit. Il me tira vers lui, je me blottis contre lui, la tête posée sur son torse, et c'est ainsi que je m'endormis, sereine.

**HGDM/HGDM**

_Salle de bain des Préfets-en-Chef_

_Le lundi matin _

Draco et moi étions en train de nous habiller, ou plutôt, nous tentions de le faire entre deux baisers. Le weekend avait été parfait. Nous n'étions pas du tout sortis, avions fait l'amour, discuté, ri, fait monter les repas par des elfes de maison, paressé. Le rêve. Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, nous n'avions reçu aucune visite du weekend, comme si chacun savait qu'il ne serait pas le bienvenu.

-A quoi penses-tu ? s'enquit-il, les mains descendant dangereusement vers ma poitrine.

-Je pense que si nous ne partons pas tout de suite, nous risquons d'être en retard pour le double cours de Potions.

-Severus comprendrait tout à fait mes raisons, fit-il en me lançant une œillade.

-Certes mais cela lui donnera une excuse pour encore enlever des points à Gryffondor, répliquai-je en retirant ses doigts de l'intérieur de mon chemisier. Et j'ai faim, Mr Malfoy.

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, je m'éloignai rapidement de lui et me dirigeai vers la Grande Salle, en riant aux éclats. J'étais sur un petit nuage, et la descente aux Enfers fut brutale.

-Bonjour ma chérie, tu m'as l'air de très bonne humeur, fit Dean en m'embrassant tendrement.

Il avait surgi de nulle part, ou peut-être était-ce moi qui ne l'avais pas remarqué, trop profondément plongée dans mes pensées. Soudain je réalisai. Oh non ! Qu'avais-je fait ? J'ai trompé mon petit copain, moi qui ne jurais que par la fidélité, j'avais mal agi. J'avais demandé à Dean de me faire confiance, mais je n'en étais même pas digne. Il avait raison d'avoir des craintes maintenant, étant donné qu'elles étaient fondées.

Il sentit mon trouble.

-Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il, inquiet.

-Oui ! m'exclamai-je un peu trop chaleureusement.

-Alors qu'as-tu fais ce week-end ?

-Je… J'ai révisé, fait mes devoirs, lu des bouquins, rien de particulier à vrai dire. Et toi ?

Ce n'était pas un vrai mensonge n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, j'avais réellement fait ces choses-là…entre autres…

-Rien de particulier non plus, j'ai…

Il était là, il venait d'entrer dans la Grande Salle. Juste au moment où je scrutais son visage, il tourna la tête et me fixa un instant, juste assez pour me troubler. Je me détournai alors vivement vers mon petit copain et fis mine d'être intéressée par son récit. En regardant subrepticement vers la table des Serpentard, je constatai un sourire discret mais néanmoins très narquois, et j'en devinais aisément l'origine. Sourire qui s'affaissa légèrement lorsque la Greengrass vint s'installer à côté de lui et l'embrassa langoureusement.

-Tu sais, fit Dean, hésitant, je suis vraiment désolé pour ce qui s'est passé vendredi, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux plus.

Je sentis mon cœur se serrer. Comment pourrais-je être encore en colère contre lui, alors que c'est lui qui devrait m'en vouloir… Il fallait que je lui dise, que je lui avoue tout.

-Dean, je… ce n'est rien, t'en fais pas c'est oublié et je ne t'en veux plus.

Lâche.

-Génial alors, lança-t-il, aux anges – ce qui me fit encore plus mal. Bon, ajouta-t-il, il est temps d'aller en cours, tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

Je refusai gentiment et allai prestement vers les profondeurs du château. Seul Blaise était là et il m'accueillit en me prenant dans ses bras. Nous bavardâmes quelques instants puis fûmes interrompus par l'arrivée bruyante de Draco et sa potiche. Bruyante car celui-ci ne cessait de geindre :

-Draco, tu n'es même pas passé me voir ce weekend, et puis tu m'as manquée tu sais, mais je n'ai pas pu venir à cause de la montagne de devoirs que j'avais, et…

Théo, Harry et Pansy arrivèrent. Draco déposa un baiser furtif sur ses lèvres et l'intima impérieusement d'aller en cours, ce qu'elle fit en s'éloignant précipitamment, sous le regard glacé du blond. Ce dernier soupira, ce que Blaise remarqua :

-T'en as pas marre de jouer cette comédie ? Tous ses jacassements c'est pénible à la fin !

-Si un peu…

-C'est vrai, renchérit Théo, elle est fatigante à la fin.

-Même moi qui suis une fille, ajouta Pansy, j'ai du mal à supporter ses babillages.

-Ca m'étonne que tu ne l'aies pas encore trompée, fit Harry en me regardant.

Me sentant devenir rouge, je me détournai. Avait-il deviné ? Étais-je démasquée ? Merlin, qu'allaient-ils penser de moi ? Heureusement, la porte du cachot s'ouvrit et Rogue nous ordonna de nous installer.

-Les groupes habituels. J'ai corrigé vos comptes rendus de Felix Felicis –il passa dans les rangs et donna à chacun sa copie.

Je vis Draco sur la mienne et chuchota à mon oreille :

-Optimal… je crois que ça mérite une récompense…

Sa remarque me perturba. Elle me faisait plaisir, la chaleur de mon bas-ventre en témoignait, et pourtant une petite voix dans ma tête disait « ce n'est pas bien, Hermione, tu as un copain, pense à Dean ».

- Aujourd'hui, vous préparerez du Véritasérum, reprit Rogue. Les instructions –il agita la baguette et des mots s'inscrivirent d'eux-mêmes sur la surface noire - sont au tableau. Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire. Potter, il y a une tâche sur votre chaudron, j'enlève 10 points à Gryffondor.

Pendant ce temps, Draco et moi avions rassemblé tous les ingrédients nécessaires à la fabrication de la potion et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de me toucher. Feignant d'abord l'indifférence (alors que mon corps hurlait son désir de lui sauter dessus) j'attrapai sa main lorsque celle-ci s'aventura sur mes fesses.

- Ca va pas ou quoi Malfoy ? Tu as perdu la tête ? chuchotai-je frénétiquement. Ne crois-tu pas qu'il vaudrait mieux que l'on soit discret ?

-Mais il n'y a que des amis ici, et ils s'en fichent complètement, ils sont concentrés sur leur chaudron.

-Et tu ferais mieux de les imiter !

-Un problème, jeunes gens ? dit le professeur qui s'était approché de notre table.

-Non, non, bredouillai-je.

-Bien, dans ce cas, veuillez cesser vos bavardages, répondit-il d'un ton cassant.

**HGDM/HGDM**

_Terrasse des Préfets-en-Chef_

_Le soir_

Je me hais. Voilà la conclusion qui était ressortie d'une journée de réflexion. Assise sur un des bancs, les genoux remontés vers la poitrine, les bras autour des jambes, je me morfondais depuis déjà deux heures, prostrée dans la même position. Le mot GARCE était gravé en lettre de néon dans ma tête et cela m'accablait. Il y eut un mouvement près de la porte. Je le regardai tandis qu'il s'approchait, la démarche envoutante et sensuelle. Il posa une couverture sur mes épaules, un sourire craquant sur les lèvres.

-Vas-t-en, geignis-je.

Il rit et s'assit à mes côtés.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe _carina_ ?

-Rien. Et ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

-Pourquoi ? Je croyais que tu appréciais ce surnom.

J'éludai sa question, et dit fermement :

-Draco, il faut qu'on arrête, ce qu'on a fait ce weekend… ce n'était pas bien.

-Tu n'as pas aimé ? lança-t-il d'un ton espiègle.

Je soupirai.

-Là n'est pas la question. Je n'ai juste pas envie d'être une garce. Je me sens mal par rapport à Dean.

-Tu n'as qu'à le quitter.

-Quoi ? Je… non je ne peux pas ! m'offusquai-je.

-La seule chose que tu es incapable de faire, c'est de me résister, asséna-t-il en ancrant son regard au mien.

Et il avait raison. J'étais faible face à lui, ce n'était pas uniquement physique. Je sentais mes convictions, mes principes, mes croyances,… mon cœur exploser en mille morceaux. Merlin, j'étais vraiment amoureuse de lui ! Alors pourquoi cela me semblait si impossible de quitter Dean ?

-Et toi alors, tu veux que ça continue ? l'interrogeai-je.

-Bien sûr, fit-il en souriant.

-Alors pourquoi tu ne laisses pas Greengrass ?

Son sourire se fana.

-C'est… compliqué. Bref, ne parlons plus de ça, ne te pose plus de questions, ajouta-t-il avec une douceur infinie. Ne gâche pas nos moments de bonheur, ne t'en fais pas _carina_ –il caressa ma joue- tout va s'arranger, tu ne fais rien de mal.

Alors je me perdis dans l'acier de ses yeux et l'embrassai.

**HGDM/HGDM**

_Chambre de Draco_

**POV Draco _(N__DA :_ _oui oui vous avez bien vu... Surpriiiise =D)_**

Je me retenais de soupirer. Non pas de plaisir. D'ennui. Je m'ennuyais ferme tandis que cette gourde s'évertuait à me faire ce qu'elle osait appeler une fellation. J'avais plutôt l'impression que l'on m'y avait posé une ventouse et que me l'aspirait sans ménagement. J'en avais assez de cette mascarade. Tout ça cause mon père et sa manie du Sang Pur. Et ma mère, que lui avait-elle prit de lui envoyer à Elle, la boite des Vélanes ? Ne savait-elle pas qu'Elle était très intelligente et qu'Elle risquait de tout découvrir, de découvrir ce que je ressens pour Elle à tout moment ? Bon, la « gâterie » avait assez duré. Un peu plus et elle me le cassait ! Je remontai la tête de ma copine et la mis en califourchon sur moi tandis que je la pénétrai. Elle poussa un gémissement. Je laissai aller mon regard sur son corps, les bras à présent croisés derrière la tête pendant qu'elle s'activait sur moi. Il fallait avouer qu'elle était quand même bien foutue. Une taille fine, un ventre plat, une poitrine conséquente, des fesses fermes. Mais son corps n'était pas aussi bien que le sien à Elle. Je ne pus m'empêcher de faire la comparaison. Les seins d'Hermione étaient beaucoup plus petits mais ils semblaient avoir la grosseur idéale pour mes paumes. Je pensais ne jamais me lasser de la regarder se mouvoir, admirer son corps au-dessus de moi alors que mes mains se posent sur ses hanches parfaites. Je gémis.

-Tu aimes mon chéri… oh moi aussi…

-La ferme Astoria.

Je savais que j'avais été grossier mais elle m'avait interrompu dans mes pensées et sa voix était ce qui me révulsait le plus chez elle. Ce n'était pas comme celle d'Hermione, si chaude, si sensuelle, un véritable appel à la luxure. Et ses douces lèvres qui caressaient ma bouche, sa langue qui se frayait un passage pour rejoindre la mienne, ses mains qui plongeaient dans mes cheveux, ses doigts qui lacéraient mon dos. Je gémis de plus en plus, j'eus le souffle court, je mordis mes lèvres pour ne pas hurler son nom. Au dessus de moi, la blonde cria de plus en plus fort mais je n'écoutais pas, je me concentrai sur ma belle, sur nos ébats, sur nos baisers fougueux sur…

Astoria s'effondra sur moi, le souffle court. J'eus moi-même toutes les peines du monde à respirer, tandis que mon cœur s'affolait. Je restai un peu dans le lit, le temps de retrouver mon calme. C'était précisément dans ces moments là que j'appréciais Astoria, quand elle la fermait. Voilà ce que j'en étais arrivé à faire, penser plus ou moins involontairement à une autre pendant que je la baise. Je mis mon boxer, me levai, poussant Astoria sur le côté, attrapai au passage mon paquet de cigarettes et mon Zippo et alluma le bâton avant même avoir atteint la terrasse. Je souris à la pensée de ce qu'Hermione aurait dit de son petit air énervé et tellement craquant : « Vas fumer dehors Malfoy ! ». Elle était endormie depuis longtemps. Je finis ma cigarette et l'écrasai puis me dirigeai vers la salle de bain. Je pris ma douche afin d'éliminer toutes les souillures que mon corps avait subies. Je me sentais sale. Ce n'était bien sûr pas à cause de la transpiration, mais plutôt l'acte que je venais d'accomplir avec Greengrass. Je n'y prenais aucun plaisir. C'était juste pour la faire taire. Avec Hermione cela me semblait différent, c'était juste naturel de le faire avec elle, tandis qu'avec Astoria, j'avais l'impression de mutiler mon corps à chaque fois un peu plus. Une sorte de Horcruxe de la chair.

Je m'essuyai avec sa serviette à Elle, m'habillai puis allai voir ma petite amie.

-Retourne dans ton dortoir, il est tard, fis-je sans une once de gentillesse dans la voix.

Elle me lança un regard lourd de reproches, l'air de dire « ça ne te dérangeait pas de dormir avec moi avant » mais elle s'exécuta néanmoins. Elle savait qu'il était dangereux de me contrarier.

J'avais une folle envie de rejoindre Hermione dans son lit, m'endormir auprès d'elle. Mais elle avait vu Astoria entrer dans ma chambre, elle se doutait de ce que nous avions fait. Mais si je lui expliquais que cela ne signifiait pas la même chose, peut-être m'accepterait-elle. Peut-être qu'elle comprendrait. Après tout nous sommes dans la même situation elle et moi… Situation qu'elle a encore du mal à agréer. Elle disait que c'était mal, mais ce n'était que temporaire ! Je savais ce que je voulais et ce n'était assurément pas cette Sang Pur. Non, Hermione avait raison, ce n'était pas bien. Surtout pour Dean et Astoria. Mais après tout, je n'étais qu'un homme, et l'homme Malfoyen était très égoïste. Alors j'ouvris la porte de la chambre d'Hermione, l'embrassait délicatement sur le front et la pris dans mes bras. Elle enserra ma taille, et soupira de contentement. A cet instant, je sus qu'il n'y avait aucun homme sur Terre qui était plus heureux que moi.

* * *

_**Huhu ! Alors là si je ne vous ai pas fait plaisir avec un lemon ET un Pov Draco c'est que je ne m'appelle plus Letmeci ! haha. Pour me faire part de vos impressions ça se passe en bas ;)**_


	17. Cela devrait rester secret Part 3

_**Hello tout le monde !**_

_**Oui oui, applaudissez-moi, je poste à nouveau ! haha d'ailleurs ça me fait plaisir de voir que malgré mon absence, il y a encore beaucoup de monde qui me lise :)**_

_**Plus sérieusement, hier soir je parlais à une de mes lectrices j'ai nommée** _AnaMalefoySlytherin **_et elle m'a insufflée cette idée de scène coupée (en fait je l'ai suppliée pour qu'elle me laisse écrire là-dessus xD)_**

**_Je préviens, ce n'est pas très long, mais bon, je vous souhaite néanmoins une bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas ;)_**

**_Et encore merci Ana ! =D_**

* * *

**POV Harry**

Il fallait que j'accélère les choses. Draco et Hermione étaient avec leurs petits amis respectifs depuis bien trop longtemps, cela devait cesser. Mais comment Draco avait-il pu remplacer Hermione, ma sublime poupée par cette Green'pouf ! (**NDA : Ana c'est pour toi :P) **Et Hermione, comment faisait-elle pour supporter cette larve, cette limace, ce blanc-bec de Dean ? Je n'avais jamais vu de mec aussi fade auparavant ! Il était naïf, con, moche, con, insignifiant, con…et con. Une sous-merde. il fallait que je trouve un moyen pour … Oh ça y est ! J'avais trouvé ! Il suffisait que Green'pouf et Thomas sortent ensembles, c'était simple ! J'avais déjà fait en sorte que Draco et Hermione se fréquentent, tout le reste semblait aisé à côté de cela. Les différentes phases de mon plan ô combien génial se mirent en place d'elles-mêmes, tandis que je descendais dans les profondeurs du château.

J'arrivai dans l'antre des Serpentards, qui d'ailleurs ne semblaient plus étonnés de ma présence en ces lieux. Ils s'y étaient habitués et nous avions même réussi à sympathiser (lorsqu'ils se sont aperçus que je tenais l'alcool aussi bien qu'eux et que je pouvais être très sournois quand je le voulais). Certains me saluèrent de la tête tandis que je montais dans la chambre de mon petit copain. J'entrai sans prendre la peine de frapper et le trouvai allongé sur son lit, terminant un devoir.

Je m'approchai et dis :

-Ça tombe bien, je voulais justement te parler d'une potion…

Il soupira.

-Que puis-je _encore_ faire pour toi Harry ?

Je feignis ne pas remarquer le sarcasme de sa question et repris :

-Tu pourrais me faire un philtre d'amour ?

-Les gens bien éduqués utilisent les termes « s'il te plait » lorsqu'ils veulent que quelqu'un accède à leur requête.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être pompeux par fois. Etait-ce une caractéristique des Serpentard de parler comme ça ?

-Oui bon…

-Et pourquoi tu ne l'as fait pas toi-même ta potion ? C'est simple tu sais.

-Parce que je ne suis pas aussi doué que toi dans ce domaine, rétorquai-je, tentant de flatter son égo.

-Et j'y gagne quoi, moi ?

-Mmh… une folle nuit d'amour avec le Survivant ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel et reporta son attention sur son parchemin. Je caressai ses bras, sa nuque ses cheveux, parcourus son torse de mes mains et demandai :

-Bon alors tu me l'as fait cette potion ?

-Oui oui, d'accord, et maintenant ou tu te tiens tranquille pendant que je finis ça, ou l'on se voit quand j'ai terminé.

Je l'embrassai prestement et disparus de son champ de vision. Théo était particulièrement exécrable quand il travaillait.

**HGDM/HGDM**

Voilà. Dans quelques secondes mon plan allait atteindre son apogée. Dean allait croiser le regard de d'Astoria et ça serait le coup de foudre ! Et ma consécration. Attention, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1… et Boum ! Ils s'étaient regardés ! Et maintenant ils se rapprochaient l'un de l'autre, allez dépêchez-vous ! Ah voilà enfin ils s'embrassaient. Draco et Hermione étaient libres maintenant. Je suis vraiment le meilleur…

**HGDM/HGDM**

**POV Externe**

Harry se réveilla aux côtés de son petit ami, se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser tendrement. Ce dernier s'éveilla à son tour et prit le Survivant dans ses bras.

-Bien dormi mon cœur ? demanda Théo.

-Oh oui, parfaitement bien chéri, répondit le Gryffondor.

Théo vit à son sourire machiavélique qu'il valait mieux qu'il ne sache rien des rêves de son amoureux…

* * *

_**Alala ! ce cher Harry et ses rêves démoniaques... Alors si vous avez aimé, l'idée est de moi, si non, c'est de la faute à Ana elle m'a forcée (chut petite conscience, je sais que c'est un mensonge mais faut pas le dire fort...) **_

_**Pardonnez-moi, le manque de sommeil et l'enfermement est très mauvais pour moi ;) Bisous !**_


	18. Plénitude

-Dean, j'aurais adoré que tu viennes mais tu sais bien comment il est…

-Mouais mais ce sont tes appartements aussi…

Cela faisait près d'une heure que nous avions la même conversation et je commençai à perdre patience. Les Serpentard voulaient absolument organiser une « pyjama party » et avait décrété que la pièce réservée aux Préfets-En-Chef était idéale pour cela. Draco, qui savait bien sûr que « pyjama party » rimait avec « on dort dans le même lit » m'interdit formellement d'inviter mon petit ami. J'acceptai tandis qu'il faisait de même pour Greengrass.

-Certes, consentis-je, il n'empêche qu'il a tout organisé, et il m'a expressément demandé de ne pas emmener de « visiteurs ». Cela fait des semaines qu'il la prépare.

-Depuis quand tu es aussi compatissante et obéissante envers lui ?

-Non, ce n'est pas… enfin il, bredouillai-je, les joues rouges. Il ne me l'a pas ordonné pour une fois, il me l'a gentiment demandé et prévenue longtemps à l'avance, je ne vois pas de raison de lui refuser ça. Surtout qu'il ne m'embête plus.

Mes justifications étaient bien fades, mais l'imagination et le temps me manquaient. Dean soupira et décréta :

-D'accord je ne viendrai pas vous importuner. Amuse-toi bien ce soir.

Il m'embrassa longuement tandis que je me laissai faire docilement.

**HGDM/HGDM**

-Non Draco, pas maintenant.

-Oh allez stp Mione, fit-il avec une voix enfantine.

Malgré mes nombreux refus, il s'évertuait à vouloir s'adonner au plaisir. Gamin.

-Arrête – il déposa quelques baisers dans son cou- ils vont bientôt arriver. Ne sommes-nous pas censés rester discrets ?

- Mais non ce soir, tu verras ils le découvriront…

-Par Merlin non ! le coupai-je. Il ne le faut surtout pas ! Tu imagines ce qu'ils penseraient de moi ?

-Et moi alors ?

-Toi ce n'est pas pareil, tu es un garçon, soupirai-je. Si tu trompes quelqu'un, tu auras l'air d'un salaud mais ça sera accepté plus facilement que si une fille le fait, expliquai-je.

-Surtout si la fille en question est censée être brillante, introvertie, coincée, un rat de bibliothèque –il posa un doigt sur ma bouche alors que j'allais répliquer. Alors qu'en fait, c'est une fille audacieuse – il me prit par les hanches – qui adore profiter de mon corps –il glissa ses mains sous mon chemisier et dégrafa mon soutien gorge – et qui aime prendre du bon temps avec moi.

Il m'embrassa à plein bouche tandis que ses doigts caressaient doucement mes seins. C'est alors que la poignée de la porte d'entrée s'actionna. J'eus à peine le temps de m'éclipser dans ma chambre que nos amis entrèrent et saluèrent chaleureusement mon tortionnaire. Je mis rapidement mon soutien gorge en place, réajustai mon chemisier et ressortis de la pièce, l'air de rien, non sans avoir foudroyé le blond du regard. Ce dernier me gratifia d'une œillade provocatrice. Nos invités ne semblèrent pas avoir perçu cet échange silencieux, aussi me tournai-je vers Ginny. Celle-ci paraissait en forme, bien que son sourire semblait légèrement trop figé lorsque Blaise lui parlait. Y-avait-il de l'eau dans le gaz ? Cette idée était absurde et tout bonnement impossible dans la mesure où ces deux là se complétaient.

**HGDM/HGDM**

Les discussions allaient bon-train quand Ron demanda l'attention de chacun.

-Ecoutez-moi tout le monde, j'ai là un jeu qui devrait vous plaire. Ça vient de la boutique de Fred et George.

Il nous expliqua les règles qui étaient assez simples : chacun de nous posions une question à l'assemblée, et chaque joueur devait y répondre honnêtement. Si le sortilège mis en place détectait un mensonge, ou l'on devait dire la vérité dans les cinq secondes qui suivaient et on subissait un maléfice léger, où l'on s'obstinait à mentir ou à ne pas répondre et dans ce cas le niveau d'humiliation du maléfice augmentait graduellement jusqu'à 6 fois. Le maléfice choisi ce soir là devait détruire, morceau par morceau chaque vêtement porté par le menteur.

Il s'avérait que les Serpentard présents, à savoir Théo, Blaise, Draco et Pansy, étaient des menteurs pathologiques. Ou des exhibitionnistes refoulés. Au bout de cinq questions, leur pull avait fini en confettis et la moitié de leur chemise avait disparu. Harry, n'avait perdu qu'un quart de son chandail tandis Ron, Ginny et moi-même étions intacts.

-Mais c'est normal, les questions que vous posez sont trop faciles ! s'exclama Blaise. Nous on ment pour s'amuser, mais à présent on va corser un petit le jeu. Tu nous fais une démonstration Harry ?

Et ce fut le début de la fin. Au bout de quelques questions du cru d'Harry, les verts et argent étaient beaucoup plus habillés que moi.

-Hermione, la dernière fois que tu as eu des ébats amoureux, c'était quand et avec qui ? fit mon meilleur ami.

-Harry ! Pourquoi te sens-tu obligé de poser uniquement des questions portant sur le sexe ?

-Parce que sinon ce n'est pas drôle ! rétorqua-t-il comme si la réponse était évidente. Vas-y dis-nous !

Voilà pourquoi je perdais. La réponse était simple : il y a quelques heures avec Draco. Le blond me regardait justement d'un air amusé, me laissant me débattre seule avec ces interrogations. Je soupirai.

-Merlin, il y a 50 ans.

-Menteuse ! s'exclamèrent les autres tandis que ma jupe (ou le peu qu'il en restait) s'effilochait.

-Cormac, i mois.

-Menteuse !

Un morceau en moins. Qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris de mettre un string aujourd'hui ? Mais non je ne dirai rien, il était hors de question que je passe pour une salope.

-Ginny, i semaines.

-Menteuse !

« Et tu crois que tu as l'air mieux avec le peu de tissus qu'il te reste ? » disait une voix dans ma tête. Ma jupe était désormais un souvenir lointain.

-Dean, i jours.

-Menteuse !

Mon soutien-gorge se dégradait dangereusement.

-Bon ok, Draco il y a quelques heures ! criai-je.

Tout le monde fut abasourdi par le ton que j'employais, puis d'un coup, tout le monde éclata de rire.

-Tu as pris tout ce temps pour nous dire ça ! fit Pansy.

-Avoue, tu voulais nous faire un strip-tease Mione ! me nargua Blaise.

Et les rires redoublèrent d'intensité. Que leur arrivait-il ? Se moquaient-ils de moi ? Confuse, je courus me réfugier dans ma chambre, me blottis sous les draps, le regard tourné vers le mur. Les rires s'étaient taris et à présent un silence de mort régna. Mais je m'en fichais éperdument. Un petit coup fut frappé à ma porte.

-Foutez le camp je ne veux plus vous voir ! hurlai-je.

Les sept traitres entrèrent néanmoins et s'assirent autour de moi, la mine repentante.

-Mione, tu sais on ne voulait pas te ridiculiser, commença Ginny.

-C'est que tu as failli te mettre toute nue devant nous… continua Théo.

-Ce qui ne nous aurait pas dérangés !

-Blaise ! cria tout le monde à l'unisson.

-Alors que tu pouvais tout simplement nous le dire dès le début. C'est vrai quoi, nous sommes tes amis ! fit remarquer Harry.

-Et puis nous l'avions déjà compris depuis longtemps, lança Pansy.

-Ah bon ?

-Bien sûr ! fit Ron. Tu crois qu'on n'a pas vu vos petits jeux de mains en cours de Potions ?

Je regardai alors Draco et sourit d'un air contrit. Il avait l'air de me dire « tu vois que tu en as fait une montagne de rien du tout avec tous tes secrets là ! ». C'était vrai je me prenais trop la tête, après tout, les amis n'étaient pas là pour juger mais pour aider. Nous rîmes tous de bon cœur et la soirée reprit de plus belle.

**HGDM/HGDM**

**POV Externe**

_Un peu plus tard._

La joyeuse bande était à présent dispersée dans les appartements de Draco et Hermione. Ces derniers avaient mis des sacs de couchage aussi confortables que des lits à disposition de leurs hôtes, le sol était couvert de coussins et les lumières se faisaient plus douces, plus tamisées. Installés devant la cheminée, Harry discutait avec son petit ami :

-Tu as vu chéri, mon plan marche à merveille ! Je savais que cette soirée était une bonne idée. Regarde-les ils n'arrêtent pas de se lancer des regards furtifs, se faire des sourires et…

-Tu ne voudrais pas t'intéresser à nous, ne serait-ce que deux secondes ? l'interrompit Théo agacé. C'est vrai quoi, depuis des jours tu ne me parles que d'Hermione et Draco, et ce soir tu n'as que leur noms à la bouche. Si tu veux un plan à trois avec eux, il suffit de le dire. Y'en a marre à la fin !

Il se leva d'un bond et partit à grandes enjambées sur la terrasse. Les autres ne remarquèrent pas cette dispute étant donné qu'elle eut lieu à voix basse. Néanmoins, Blaise et Draco qui parlaient de Quidditch aperçurent l'air furibond de leur camarade et se levèrent d'un seul pour le rejoindre.

-Hé vieux, tout va bien ? s'enquit Blaise.

Il considéra le regard glacé de son ami comme une réponse satisfaisante et se tut, tandis que Draco tendait une cigarette à Théo. Celui-ci accepta sans un mot et écouta d'une oreille distraite la conversation de ses deux meilleurs amis. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ce qu'il redoutait était en train d'arriver…

Pendant ce temps Harry, étant maintenant seul et ne tenant pas réellement à discuter avec les filles (ces dernières percevraient son trouble), alla converser avec Ron. Pansy, Ginny et Hermione, quant à elles papotaient à propos des garçons… pour changer.

-… donc voilà, je pense donner sa chance à Terry Boot, conclut Pansy.

-C'est génial ça ! s'enthousiasma Hermione tandis que Ginny approuvait en hochant la tête.

Pansy s'excusa et alla rejoindre les Serpentards.

-Et toi alors, tout se passe bien avec Blaise ?

Le sourire de la rouquine s'affaissa. Elle était bouleversée et ne savait pas comment expliquer à sa meilleure amie ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et dit :

- Je crois que Blaise me trompe.

Hermione fut choquée par cette déclaration.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Eh bien, cela fait déjà quelques mois que nous sommes ensemble, comme tu le sais… et il ne m'a toujours pas … fait l'amour, donc je me disais que…

-Quoi ? Mais je croyais, qu'à Noël, vous aviez…

-Non du tout, enfin, nous nous sommes fait quelques cadeaux… mais il n'y a pas eu de véritable passage à l'acte. Enfin quoi, s'emballa Ginny. Avant d'être avec moi, il sautait sur tout ce qui bouge, il ne peut quand même pas se retenir à ce point !

-Ecoute, Blaise n'est peut-être pas le mec parfait, après tout c'est un Serpentard, mais je sais qu'il ne te trompe pas, ne me demande pas comment, mais je le sais c'est tout. S'il ne veut pas faire l'amour, c'est qu'il a sûrement une bonne explication. Tu devrais en parler avec lui.

Hermione sa meilleure amie prit dans ses bras et lui murmura des paroles réconfortantes. Ce geste n'avait pas échappé au regard de Blaise qui se demanda alors ce qui pouvait chagriner sa rouquine à lui. Il se dit que cela devait être un truc de filles et observa ses amis. Théo semblait de meilleure humeur, Pansy les avait rejoints et Draco avait retrouvé la lueur qui illuminait son regard depuis que ses rapports avec Hermione s'étaient améliorés. Quelque chose clochait tout de même…

-Dray, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire avec Greengrass ?

-Je ne sais pas trop, hésita-t-il. Tu sais que ce n'est pas évident pour moi.

-C'est sûr, consentit le métis.

-Des nouvelles de ton père depuis…, intervint Théo.

-La dernière lettre m'informant qu'il sortirait d'Azkaban dans peu de temps ? Mis à part ce que dit la _Gazette_ non. Mère est allée le voir la semaine dernière, elle a laissé échapper que j'avais une petite amie, et il lui a répondu qu'il avait hâte de voir la future Lady Malfoy. Non mais je vous jure, il déraille complètement…

Son regard se perdit au loin puis marmonna plus pour lui-même « S'il savait ». Les trois autres Serpentards avaient conscience de ce qui se passait dans la tête du blond et préférèrent le laisser seul : Draco n'aimait être dérangée lorsqu'il réfléchissait. Tôt ou tard il faudrait qu'il fasse un choix, et celui-ci n'était pas le plus aisé qu'il existait. Il se tourna vers la salle commune et croisa le regard d'Hermione. Il sentit son corps se réchauffer lorsqu'elle lui sourit. Et là il comprit. Il le ferait, il était déterminé, peu importait le temps que cela prendrait, peu importait le courroux de son père. C'est sur cette pensée qu'il fit signe à Hermione d'approcher, ce qu'elle fit rapidement et la prit dans ses bras, la serrant très fort.

-Dray, tu m'écrases, le taquina-t-elle.

En fait, elle était troublée par la façon dont il l'avait prise. Il avait été possessif, ferme, protecteur… aimant. Cela était-il possible ? Se pouvait-il que Draco ressente la même chose qu'elle ? De peur d'être déçue par la réponse que lui amènerait cette réflexion, elle chassa cette pensée de sa tête, resserra son étreinte et apprécia la chaleur qui émanait du corps du blond. Ce soir il lui appartenait, tout elle lui appartenait. Ils n'auraient pas à partager avec Dean ou Astoria. Ils étaient entourés de leurs amis, passaient un excellent moment, et rien ni personne ne pouvait troubler cet instant.

Draco s'écarta légèrement de la brune, juste assez pour soulever son menton et l'embrasser. Tout deux ressentirent la même plénitude, la même joie intense que leur procurait ce baiser.

* * *

**Bonsoir à toutes, voilà un nouveau chapitre, je suis désolée mais il n'y aura pas de blabla ce soir pour la simple raison que je suis pas en état vu que je suis malade ... C'est affreux :( Bisous à toutes et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez x)**


	19. Non-Dits

***L'auteure entre doucement*... Euh, hello ?**

** *La foule la bombarde d'objets en tout genre ,qui huant, qui insultant. Elle se rend compte qu'elle est nue devant ce public énervé***

** Haaaaa je vais me réveiller, c'est un cauchemar ! vous ne pouvez pas être si mécontent que ça, si ? *Le bruit repart de plus belle. Elle part un instant, brandit des feuilles (8 pages Word)* **

**Regardez ! C'est un nouveau chapitre =D**

***La foule se calme, reste néanmoins sceptique et hostile, attendant de voir si ses écrits sont à la hauteur de ses attentes***

**Bonne lecture ! On se retrouve en bas ;)**

* * *

**Non-dits.**

_Cher Draco,_

_Il est fort probable que ta mère te l'ait déjà annoncé mais la date de ma libération a été avancée. Il me tarde d'être à nouveau au Manoir en votre compagnie._

_Lucius._

_PS : J'espère rencontrer d'ici peu la future Lady Malfoy._

**HGDM/HGDM**

**POV Externe**

_Salle commune des Serpentard_

-… et voilà, tu sais tout, termina Théo.

-Non, je ne peux pas croire qu'Harry t'utilise. C'est certain que sa façon d'agir n'est pas, par moments, la plus adéquate mais il est amoureux de toi, ça se voit.

-Je ne sais pas, Blaise. J'ai découvert une facette de lui qui ne m'indique rien de bon. Je veux dire, au début cette histoire de réunir Hermione et Draco me semblait bien, mais on dirait qu'il ne fait pas ça pour eux, mais plutôt pour son amour-propre. Il a un besoin excessif de reconnaissance, de contrôle sur tout ce qui l'entoure qui me rend vraiment mal à l'aise.

-Peut-être qu'il veut se rendre utile tout simplement, suggéra le métis.

-Non, cela va bien au-delà de ça. Depuis la chute de Voldemort, j'ai l'impression qu'il cherche à prouver qu'il « sert encore à quelque chose ».

-Et tu penses qu'il te manipule…

-Exactement. Et pas seulement moi, regarde, il n'hésite pas à faire souffrir Dean qu'il connait pourtant depuis son entrée à Poudlard, il a partagé son dortoir avec ce mec là, tout ça pour atteindre son but. Enfin bon, il finira peut-être par se calmer. Parlons d'autre chose s'il te plaît.

-Comme tu voudras, consentit Blaise. Je pense que Draco serait plus qualifié que moi en tant que conseiller, mais bien sûr, il est exclu de lui en parler…

-Me parler de quoi ? fit une voix derrière eux.

Draco et Pansy passèrent la porte de la salle commune et s'installèrent en compagnie des deux amis. La Serpentard ayant deviné le sujet de leur discussion eut le tact de détourner la conversation :

-Blaise, il faut qu'on parle.

-A quel sujet ?

-Ginny.

-Tu devrais tout lui dire, ajouta Théo, lui expliquer pourquoi tu ne veux pas…

-C'est impossible !

-Théo a raison, intervint Pansy. Tu dois lui parler, elle ne te le montre pas mais elle est vraiment mal par rapport à ça…

-Et comment tu le sais ? Elle t'a dit quelque chose ?

-Non, mais hier je l'ai surprise en train de pleurer dans les toilettes et Hermione la réconfortait…

**HGDM/HGDM**

**POV Hermione**

_Grande Salle_

Draco et moi continuions à vivre cette relation assez étrange. Nous nous parlions beaucoup, à vrai dire j'en apprenais de jour en jour sur lui. Il se confiait de plus en plus à moi et inversement. Bien sûr nous ne manquions jamais l'occasion de nous voler quelques baisers, que ce soit dans les couloirs, en cours, prenant toujours plus de risques. Néanmoins je ressentais chez lui une certaine réserve, comme s'il n'osait pas s'ouvrir totalement à moi. Mais bon pour le moment je ne m'en formalisais pas ou très peu. J'avais pris l'habitude de me blottir contre lui sur le banc de la terrasse en rentrant des cours, de faire mes devoirs avec lui, de m'offrir à lui dans sa chambre, puis de m'endormir dans ses bras, pour enfin me réveiller avant lui et de me glisser sous mes propres draps, craignant l'arrivée de Dean. Et recommencer le lendemain. Une routine s'était installée d'elle-même et pour l'instant cela nous convenait.

Je posais ma tasse de café et m'intéressai au journal posé sur la table. J'avalai ma gorgée de travers et manquai de m'étouffer. Les yeux de Lucius Malfoy me regardaient avec dédain et arrogance. Je parcourus rapidement l'article, tellement fébrile que les feuilles de papier tremblaient entre mes mains. Lorsque j'eus fini, je levai instinctivement les yeux vers la table des Serpentard. Il ne me regardait pas. A vrai dire il ne regardait personne. Le seul qui pouvait capter ses orbes gris était son café. Les autres autour de lui semblaient soucieux, même Greengrass était docile à ses côtés. Tout le monde sentait la tension qui émanait de lui.

**HGDM/HGDM**

**Le soir**

_Salle commune des Préfets-en-Chef_

Draco avait été d'humeur exécrable toute la journée. Je l'avais observé de loin, impuissante, déverser sa colère sur les imprudents qui osaient être sur son chemin. Tous avaient récolté des retenues, Serpentards compris. Il était absent lorsque j'arrivais dans nos appartements. Je m'installai à mon bureau et entrepris de faire mes devoirs, guettant son arrivée avec impatience. Mais ce moment ne vint pas. Il était près d'une heure du matin lorsque je sortis de ma chambre. Toujours pas de trace de mon colocataire. Soupirant, je filai à la salle de bain, résignée. Je ne le verrai pas ce soir. C'était ce que je me disais alors que l'eau ruisselait sur ma peau. Il finirait bien par rentrer, il ne pouvait pas rester dehors indéfiniment. Quand bien même il découcherait, nous travaillerions ensemble le lendemain en Potions, alors je tiendrais là une occasion de lui parler. Je m'essuyai, me changeai prestement et regagnai mon lit. Je fus emportée par un sommeil sans rêves.

**HGDM/HGDM**

Je me trompais. Je n'avais pu lui parler de toute la journée. Il était passé durant la nuit, le verre d'alcool qui trônait sur la table basse en témoignait. Néanmoins il ne s'était présenté à aucun cours, ce qui me fit paniquer. Lui était-il arrivé quelque chose ? Après les cours, j'avais fouillé le château de fond en comble, l'infirmerie, les salles de classe, le parc, l'antre des Serpentard, personne, même pas nos amis, ne l'avaient vu. Il demeurait introuvable. Alors, vaincue, j'étais retournée dans ma chambre. Le mince espoir que je conservais de le voir, assis à la terrasse, une cigarette à la main, ou sortant de la salle de bain à moitié nu, ou encore lisant dans un fauteuil du salon, fut anéanti lorsque je franchis le seuil de nos quartiers.

**HGDM/HGDM**

**POV Ginny **

_Une semaine plus tard_

_Une salle de classe vide_

Cela faisait bien une heure nous étions ensemble et Blaise n'avait pas décroché un mot.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? demandai-je, soucieuse.

-Ginny, je bosse là.

-Et alors ? D'habitude ça ne t'empêche pas de me parler.

- C'est un gros devoir, fit-il sans la moindre sympathie.

-Blaise, j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

-Je bosse, répéta-t-il placidement.

Je soupirai d'agacement. Depuis quelques jours il était distant et extrêmement froid envers moi. Je m'exhortai au calme. Cela ne servait à rien d'insister, il s'entêterait à éluder mes questions, nous finirions par nous disputer et c'était ce que je voulais à tout prix éviter. Néanmoins, je ne comprenais pas ce changement radical de comportement. Soudain il posa brutalement son livre sur la table et déclara :

-Alors comme ça tu penses que je te trompe ?

Je restai coite. La seule personne à qui j'avais dit cela était Hermione… m'aurait-elle trahie ? Impossible. Il continua :

-C'est bien ce que tu as sous-entendu, n'est-ce pas ?

-Pas exactement, mentis-je.

-Allons bon, qu'aurais-tu dis alors ? Peut-être que je fais erreur sur la personne, peut-être que ce n'était pas toi qui pleurais dans les toilettes des filles !

Comment savait-il cela ?

-Réponds-moi, Ginny !

Le ton qu'il employa me mit hors de moi. Et dire que j'évitais la dispute ! Puisqu'il était au courant, inutile de nier. Je me lançai donc :

-Dis-moi, Blaise, cela fait combien de temps que nous sommes ensemble ? Longtemps n'est-ce pas ? Alors explique-moi comment un coureur, un dragueur comme toi, quelqu'un qui ramène tous les soirs une nana différente dans son lit peut tenir aussi longtemps sans faire l'amour ?!

Oui, je savais que j'agissais en gamine puérile, mais je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter. Il ne répondit pas.

-N'était-ce pas là le but premier, oserais-je dire unique, de ton approche ? Alors pourquoi ne veux-tu pas l'atteindre ? A moins que je ne me sois trompée et que cela t'amuse de jouer avec moi.

Il ne cilla pas. A vrai dire il ne montrait plus aucune animosité. Il semblait vide, incapable de ressentir la moindre émotion. Ce fut d'une voix blanche et indifférente qu'il assena :

-Je suis navré que tu aies une si mauvaise image de moi, mais si cela te fait plaisir, pense ce que tu veux.

Il rassembla ses affaires et se dirigea vers la sortie. Mon regard croisa le sien et ce que je vis dans ses prunelles me fit sentir misérable, me donna envie de me jeter dans ses bras, de lui hurler mon amour, de le supplier à genoux de me pardonner. Je restai pourtant figée, le laissant partir, plus honteuse que jamais.

**HGDM/HGDM**

**POV Hermione**

_Salle commune de Griffondor_

-Gin' ! m'écriai-je. Que t'est-il arrivé ?

Elle plongea son visage strié de larmes dans ma chemise et se mit sangloter. Inquiète, je l'enlaçai et la berçai tendrement, attendant patiemment que ses larmes se tarissent.

-Je suis un monstre, hoqueta-t-elle, un peu calmée.

-Non, pourquoi dis-tu cela ? Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Blaise ?

Elle se mit à pleurer de plus belle alors que je prononçai le nom du métis. Lorsqu'elle arrêta enfin, elle me raconta l'évènement de l'après-midi, le cœur lourd.

-Je crois que c'est fini, conclut-elle. Il ne voudra plus de moi après ce que j'ai fait.

-Bien sûr que si, fis-je d'une voix que je voulais apaisante. Vous vous complétez tous les deux, il y a une telle alchimie entre vous que cela me paraît impensable qu'une histoire aussi dérisoire puisse vous séparer.

-Elle a raison, lança une voix près de l'entrée.

-Pansy ? Comment es-tu entrée ?

-Harry m'a donné votre mot de passe. Pouah ! Il y a vraiment trop de rouge et or ici, j'en ai de l'urticaire.

Elle capta nos regards et comprit que sa plaisanterie tombait à l'eau.

-A vrai dire, je suis venue réparer mes erreurs, reprit-elle. Ce qui est arrivé avec Blaise cet après-midi est entièrement de ma faute, Ginny. Attends avant de me jeter un sort, ajouta-t-elle en venant s'installer à côté de nous, faisant fi de la baguette que brandissait Ginny. Cela partait d'une bonne intention, vraiment. Je vous ai entendues dans les toilettes l'autre jour, et d'après ce que j'ai compris, tu te méprenais sur le comportement de Blaise. Je suis donc partie le voir, tentant de le convaincre que t'expliquer ce qui n'allait pas était la meilleure chose à faire pour vous deux. C'était sans compter sur son entêtement !

Ginny soupira, montrant ainsi qu'elle connaissait ledit « entêtement ».

-Et tu l'es tout autant que lui Gin ! A présent il est profondément blessé (à ces mots, la rouquine se ratatina sur elle-même), et c'est de votre faute à tous les deux, il est malheureux et je ne supporte pas de le voir dans cet état. C'est l'un de mes plus proches amis, dit-elle, accusatrice.

-Pansy, commençai-je, voyant réapparaître les perles aux coins des yeux de mon amie.

-Laisse-moi finir, Hermione.

Elle prit le visage de la Griffondor éplorée et termina sa tirade.

-Voilà ce que tu vas faire à présent. Tu vas aller le voir, il est dans sa chambre et vous allez discuter franchement. Tu ne pars pas avant que tout ait été dit.

Ginny lui lançai un regard apeuré. Je la comprenais, les Serpentard n'étaient pas du genre à pardonner facilement, et ils ne réfrénaient pas les mots blessants et humiliants.

-Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai préparé le terrain pour toi. Il est désormais calme et prêt à s'ouvrir à toi, mais le premier pas _doit_ venir de toi. Alors prends tout le prétendu courage que te confère ta maison et vas le rejoindre, maintenant. Il n'est pas dans mes habitudes de me mêler des affaires des autres, mais je pense que là, ça en vaut la peine. Ne me déçois pas, ajouta-t-elle, menaçante.

Ginny acquiesça, essuya son visage et sortit de la salle commune, non sans nous avoir serré dans ses bras et gratifié la vert et argent d'un regard reconnaissant. Cette dernière soupira.

-Tu n'as pas été très tendre avec elle, commentai-je.

-Je sais, reconnut-elle. Mais il le fallait. Ces deux là avaient besoin d'un bon électrochoc pour réaliser leurs erreurs. Et puis, hésita-t-elle, soudain mal à l'aise, je m'en voulais aussi…

-Je comprends, c'est très honorable ce que tu as fait là.

-Honorable est mon deuxième prénom, sourit-elle de façon narquoise.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de pouffer. Le son de mon rire me parut étrange, cela faisait une éternité, me semblait-il, que cela ne s'était pas produit. Pansy semblait percevoir mon trouble et son regard s'adoucit.

-Ce n'est pas évident hein…

Ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation. Je hochai la tête. Puis je décidai de me confier à elle.

-Je ne dors plus là-bas, chuchotai-je. Je n'y passe uniquement pour récupérer quelques affaires, et quand j'y suis, je ne peux m'empêcher de guetter sa venue, de chercher quelques traces de son passage, et je repars plus désespérée qu'auparavant, ne trouvant rien. Il m'a… abandonnée.

-Tu te trompes, répondit simplement Pansy en se levant. Il a besoin de temps. Et tu ne devrais pas fuir tes appartements, c'est chez toi aussi, ne l'oublie pas. Bonne nuit Hermione.

Elle s'arrêta, la main posée sur le portrait déjà ouvert et murmura :

-A moi aussi, il me manque…

**HGDM/HGDM**

La journée du lendemain fut meilleure. Alors que je m'installai à la table des Griffondor en compagnie de Dean, je vis Ginny et Blaise se lancer des coups d'œil affectueux, se caressant du regard, tandis que Pansy semblait très satisfaite d'elle-même. Cette scène me fit chaud au cœur et je lançai une œillade à ma meilleure amie lorsqu'elle articula silencieusement « rendez-vous au parc à midi ».

A la pause méridienne, la rouquine courut me rejoindre près du lac, trépignant d'impatience de me raconter son histoire. Blaise lui avait avoué qu'il l'aimait et qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle se méprenne sur ses intentions, c'était ainsi qu'il avait décidé de retarder le moment où il franchirait la zone dangereuse. Ginny fut tellement choquée d'un tel romantisme qu'elle en pleura de joie et de soulagement et, enfin ils s'adonnèrent au plaisir charnel.

-Les rumeurs qui courent à propos de son « talent » sont tellement fades comparé à ce que l'on a vécu, c'était juste… parfait, inoubliable, presque magique.

Je souris à la déclaration de mon amie, ne comprenant que trop bien ce qu'elle ressentait… Faisant fi des sentiments négatifs qui menaçaient de me submerger, je lui fis part de ma décision de réoccuper mes locaux. Certes, m'endormir contre le corps de chaud de mon petit ami ne me déplaisait pas, mais je me sentais lâche de me réfugier dans ses bras, fuyant ma nouvelle solitude. Ginny approuva et pour m'aider, elle s'invita le soir même, histoire de rendre cela moins difficile. Elle viendrait une ou deux heures après le repas, afin de rester un peu avec son amoureux. Je ne pouvais lui en vouloir, j'aurais fait de même si j'avais été avec… Aïe… Penser à _lui_ de cette façon m'était très douloureux. Et défendu.

L'après-midi fila à une vitesse hallucinante. Cela était sûrement dû à mon appréhension grandissante. Je m'exhortai au calme en parcourant les mètres qui me séparaient de ma chambre. De _nos_ appartements. Non, je devais me faire l'idée. Je ne l'attendrai plus. C'était chez moi, j'avais le droit d'y être de m'y sentir bien. Je respirai profondément devant la porte. Plusieurs fois. Ça y est. J'entrai.

Une chaleur s'empara brusquement de moi alors que mon regard parcourait l'ensemble de la salle, pour s'arrêter. _Il_ était là ! Draco était là, assis sur le canapé blanc !

Il se leva, parcourut la distance bien trop longue qui nous séparait et ses lèvres s'écrasèrent subitement sur les miennes. D'abord surprise, je goûtai avidement à ce plaisir auquel je me croyais interdite à jamais. Ce baiser là différait des autres, il était plus dur, je pouvais percevoir la tension qui émanait de lui. Il me laissait un arrière goût de dernière fois sur la pointe de la langue. Paniquée à l'idée de le perdre encore une fois sans avoir pu profiter de chaque parcelle de son corps, j'approfondis rageusement ce baiser, tandis que ses mains me débarrassaient de mes vêtements. Sans cesser de l'embrasser, je défis fébrilement sa chemise et, sentant mes tremblements, il enleva pantalon et boxer d'un seul geste, et fit rapidement trôner mes sous-vêtements sur le petit tas de tissus qui gisait à nos pieds. Désormais nus, il me porta, et nous arracha un gémissement sourd, mes jambes s'enroulant autour de lui, nos intimités frottant l'un contre l'autre au moindre mouvement. Il m'emmena dans sa chambre, me jeta presque sur le lit et fondit sur moi, ses dents mordillant ma nuque, mes clavicules, mes lèvres. Il descendit dangereusement vers mes seins, les prit en bouche et en main avec une vigueur inédite, féroce, presque menaçante. Il suçota l'un de mes tétons, m'arrachant un petit gémissement de douleur lorsque ses incisives me torturèrent un peu trop. Il s'arrêta alors, et ses lèvres s'emparèrent des miennes, une de ses mains appuyant sur ma nuque, tandis que celle qui s'occupait de mon sein empoigna une de mes fesses, la paume claquant presque ma peau. Je me mouvais contre lui, et sa verge dressée s'enfonça soudainement en moi, si profondément qu'un petit cri de souffrance sortit de mes lèvres.

Nous ne faisions pas l'amour. Non pas cette fois-ci. C'était du sexe. Un besoin bestial et primaire à assouvir. Lui d'ordinaire si tendre et si attentionné, était à présent dur, ses coups de butoir ne me ménageaient pas. Et ça me plaisait. Je me sentais faible, impuissante entre ses mains, et _j'aimais ça_. J'aimais la froideur qui se mêlait au désir dans ses orbes orageuses, j'aimais ses mains qui mutilaient ma peau, j'aimais la façon dont il m'assénait de coups de reins sans précaution. Il était le reflet de la peine, la colère, la rage que je n'avais exprimées durant son absence. J'emprisonnai son corps avec mes jambes, voulant le basculer sur le dos, mais il plaqua avec force sur le lit de plumes. Il continua ainsi un moment, puis se retira bien trop rapidement à mon goût, défit l'étreinte de mes membres, me renversant à plat ventre sur la couche. Il prit mon bassin et pénétra à nouveau mon intimité. Je repliai les jambes, m'appuyai sur mes bras et l'entendis gémir. Une de ses mains s'aventura sur mes seins, puis redescendit sur mon bouton de rose. Il me caressa avec de plus en plus de vigueur, son bas ventre claquant contre mes fesses.

Un flot de sensations de bien-être m'envahit et je ne pus m'empêcher de crier mon plaisir. Son souffle se fit de plus en plus erratique, et il vint en moi, ses doigts serrés sur mes hanches, un cri rauque raisonnant dans la chambre. Il se retira doucement, le corps encore secoué de spasmes et s'effondra à mes côtés. Je m'allongeai sur le ventre, fermai les yeux, le souffle court. Nous restâmes ainsi un moment.

-Hermione.

Il n'avait prononcé un mot depuis que je l'avais retrouvé et le son de sa voix m'électrisa c'était la plus douce des mélodies qu'il me fut donné d'entendre. Avec un effort conséquent, je me tournai vers lui. Ses yeux avaient recouvré leur douce chaleur.

-Pardonne-moi, bella mia.

Alors, contre toute attente, je fondis en larmes. Il m'étreignit avec force, et me frictionna doucement le dos. Les vannes se fermèrent aussi subitement qu'elles s'ouvrirent et je le repoussai, m'assis et le dévisageai furieusement.

-Malfoy ! Espèce. De. Petit. Con. Ingrat. Et. Fourbe. Fis-je en portant des coups de poing à chaque mot sur chaque parcelle de son corps que je pouvais atteindre. Des _jours_ que je t'attends ! Pas le moindre signe de vie ! Tu aurais pu être blessé ou pire encore !

Je l'inondai à présent d'insultes, le frappant sans relâche malgré mon épuisement. Il ne chercha même pas à se défendre, se contentant d'attendre que j'arrête, le regard triste et torturé. Je me calmai enfin, à bout de force. Je pleurai encore une fois, me blottissant contre lui. Il m'enlaça, resta silencieux. Merlin je perdais la tête ! Il perçut mon trouble, mes larmes coulant de plus en plus. Il releva ma tête, me forçant ainsi à le regarder et murmura :

-Non tu ne perds pas la tête.

-Tu lis dans les pensées maintenant ?

-Tu as parlé à voix haute, carina, soupira-t-il, légèrement exaspéré.

J'eus un petit rire.

-Bien sûr que je suis folle ! Je pleure, je te tape, je t'en veux, je te veux, je…

-Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué.

-Alors pourquoi m'as-tu laissée ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas revenu plutôt ? chuchotai-je.

-Je… Père a échappé à la prison à perpétuité uniquement parce que j'ai appuyé son témoignage, mais il a quand même purgé sa peine à Azkaban, et ma foi, il semble qu'elle soit arrivée qu'elle ait été remise à un an. Il aurait apparemment fait preuve de bonne conduite. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ma vie soit aussi bouleversée quand il… reviendrait. Je devais alors réfléchir. Faire des choix.

-Et qu'as-tu choisi ?

Pour toute réponse, il m'embrassa avec une tendresse infinie.

* * *

**Je voulais avant tout remercier ces lectrices qui malgré mon retard inexcusable, ont continué à donner leurs impressions et me soutiennent toujours ! :')**

**Je crois que je suis un peu rouillée, niveau écriture, faites-moi part de vos commentaires, histoire que je puisse m'améliorer... et pour me faire plaisir aussi hihi :3**

**Bisous mes poulettes ! *m'en vais de ce pas écrire la suite***

**PS : l'histoire est bientôt terminée, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, pleins de points (même les plus insignifiants) ne sont pas encore éclairés, ce qui signifie que je ne vais pas arrêter de sitôt !**


	20. Complicated

**Avouez-le, je sais que vous êtes surprises :P**

_****_**Même moi je le suis ! A vrai dire, j'ai passé la nuit dernière à écrire, peaufiner, effacer, réécrire.**

**J'avais presque oublié le plaisir que c'était.**

**En espérant que le plaisir sera partagé, je vous souhaite un bonne lecture !**

**On se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

Avez-vous déjà eu l'impression de flotter aussi dessus du sol, comme si un coussin rempli d'un bonheur incommensurable vous maintenez en lévitation ? Cela illustrait bien mon état depuis le retour de Draco. Sa fuite n'était désormais qu'un lointain souvenir. Il se sentait si couple d'être parti qu'il s'escrimait, jour après jour, à me montrer son dévouement, redoublant d'efforts et d'affection. Mon soleil, ma lumière, il me guidait jour et nuit, me promettant un avenir radieux. Il ne me demandait que deux choses en retour : je devais être toute à lui, et je devais être patiente. Or, si je pouvais accéder à sa seconde requête, la première me paraissait tout simplement impossible. Car je m'interdisais de blesser Dean. Bien que je ne l'aimais pas de la façon dont il aurait aimé, je le considérait néanmoins comme un ami. C'était un être cher, il avait été là pour moi. Il devait bien exister un moyen de le quitter sans lui faire de mal ! Malheureusement cette solution m'échappait.

Alors, je me cramponnai à la deuxième demande, feignant l'indifférence lorsqu'il était avec Greengrass.

**HGDM/HGDM**

**POV Externe**

_Appartements du Severus Rogue_

Quelques coups frappés à la porte interrompirent la lecture du professeur Rogue.

-Allez-vous-en, fit-il d'un ton abrupt.

Des nouveaux coups retentirent. Il soupira.

-Entre, Draco.

Le jeune homme ouvrit la porte et rejoint son parrain, l'air étonné, tandis que ce dernier l'enjoignait de s'asseoir.

-Comment savais-tu que…

-Que c'était toi ? Parce qu'il n'y qu'un Malfoy pour oser braver mon autorité, et parce que je pressentais que tu allais tôt ou tard quérir mes conseils et mon aide.

Le blond fut estomaqué par cette déclaration. Comment diable pouvait-il savoir ?

-Disons que je suis fin observateur et que depuis que tu fréquentes Granger, tu ne t'essayes plus à l'exercice de l'Occlumancie. _Ferme donc ton esprit_ !

Ces derniers mots résonnèrent dans la tête de Draco. Il perdit légèrement contenance, mais répliqua néanmoins :

-Il est donc inutile que je t'expose mon problème puisque tu es un si grand _legilimens_.

-Le sarcasme ne t'aidera pas à cacher ton trouble, pas avec moi en tout cas.

Le jeune Serpentard ne répondit pas.

-Quant à ton petit souci, j'avoue y avoir réfléchi, et je ne vois qu'une solution. J'en ai parlé à Dumbledore et…

-Dumbledore ?! Il est au courant lui aussi ?

-Oui, fit Rogue, et ne m'interromps plus ou je te colle la langue au palais. Le directeur est d'accord avec moi. Nous avons convenu que sceller votre union par un mariage magique serait la meilleure des solutions.

-Le mariage magique ? C'est tout ? Je ne vois pas en quoi cela pourrait nous aider, Père s'y opposera…

Il fut incapable de terminer sa phrase, Severus ayant tenu sa promesse.

-Bon, reprit le maître de Potions d'une voix froide et tranchante. Maintenant que j'ai toute ton attention, je vais te faire un petit cours d'Histoire. Il y a de cela bien des siècles, la société sorcière était touchée par des luttes de pouvoir, nos ancêtres voulant acquérir toujours plus de terres, de richesses. Les alliances entre familles étaient nombreuses mais très peu subsistaient car les alliés finissaient par s'entretuer, chaque parti voulant dominer l'autre. La terreur et la mort omniprésentes menaçaient d'éteindre notre « espèce », si je puis m'exprimer ainsi. Réalisant cela, les grands seigneurs allèrent donc demander conseil aux druides qui vivaient en marge de la société. Ceux là étaient réputés pour leur grande sagesse et ne purent résister à la détresse des souverains. Ils leur offrirent un moyen de sauver le monde sorcier.

Severus délia la langue de Draco, mais ce dernier ne pensa même pas à parler, tant il était absorbé par l'histoire de son parrain. L'homme eut alors le souvenir fugace de son filleul, alors âgé de quatre ou cinq ans, les yeux grand ouverts par la curiosité et la soif de connaissance, tandis qu'il lui racontait des histoires du même acabit pour l'endormir. Il reprit.

-Ils unirent les jeunes gens de chaque famille par les liens magiques ancestraux. Ce lien marquait le début d'une ère d'entente et de paix. Les grandes familles se partagèrent équitablement les terres, battirent ensemble une société solide et forte, leur descendance alors liée. Mais la paix a un prix terrible. Un jour, alors que les membres d'un clan étaient réunis autour d'une table pleine de victuailles, le chef de famille et son gendre se disputèrent. Nul ne sait si l'acte qui s'ensuivit fut volontaire ou non, quoiqu'il en soit, l'aîné tua l'autre. Dans les minutes qui suivirent, un cri déchirant retentit derrière lui. Il se retourna alors et vit la prunelle de ses yeux mourir. En tuant son gendre, il avait occis sa propre fille. Des questions, Draco ?

Ce dernier ne répondit pas tout de suite, un million d'interrogations surgirent dans sa tête mais aucune franchit ses lèvres. Son parrain attendit patiemment qu'il reprenne la parole.

-Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi la fille a-t-elle été tuée par le coup porté à son mari ?

-Car ce lien qui les unissait était extrêmement puissant, fit une voix derrière lui.

Il se retourna et vit sa mère, se tenant près de la porte. Elle vint s'installer à ses côtés et prit sa main. Une douce chaleur à laquelle il était habitué envahit le jeune homme. Elle fut décuplée lorsque la blonde plongea son regard dans le sien.

-Vois-tu Draco, reprit Narcissa, si le lien apporte force et stabilité à un couple, il nécessite plusieurs critères et devient terrible lorsqu'il est rompu. Les prétendants à cette union doivent posséder une grande force magique car la cérémonie est éprouvante et douloureuse, au point d'anéantir les aspirants indignes de cette attache. Ils doivent aussi ressentir un amour pur, sans failles, l'un pour l'autre. Cet amour est tellement grand qu'après leur union, les mariés ne peuvent vivre sans l'autre. Ils deviennent les deux moitiés d'une seule entité. C'est pour cela que la fille est morte, car sa raison de vivre n'était plus. De plus, une fois qu'il est effectué, il est impossible de le défaire cela rejoint en quelque sorte le Serment Inviolable.

-Vous en parlez comme si vous l'avez expérimenté, est-ce que Père et vous…

-Non, Draco, il me l'a proposé, mais j'ai refusé.

Son regard se perdit au loin et son fils sut qu'il n'obtiendrait aucun détail de plus.

-Mais, objecta-t-il, Père ne me laissera jamais faire quelque chose de semblable avec…

-Je pense qu'aucun de nous ne ressent le besoin urgent de le tenir informé de tes projets, pour l'instant. Et sache que ton père ne te fera jamais aucun mal de façon volontaire.

Le jeune homme grimaça à ces mots.

-Il t'aime, tu es son fils unique. Il veut que tu sois heureux, même s'il a une conception très particulière de l'heur. Quand vous serez unis, tout danger sera écarté de Miss Granger.

-Encore faudrait-il être unis, grommela-t-il. J'ai cru comprendre que cette forme de mariage était rare de nos jours, qui a tenté le diable ces dernières cinquante années ?

-A ma connaissance, très peu de personnes à vrai dire, fit le maître de Potions. Frank et Alice Londubat. Et bien sûr les Potter, ajouta-t-il, amer. C'est ainsi que le « Survivant » a pu vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Détruire les Horcruxes n'était guère suffisant. Il fallait être doté d'une grande force pour cela. Si ses parents ne s'étaient pas unis de la sorte, qui sait ce qui se serait passé.

-Être né du lien ancestral rend l'enfant plus puissant que la norme ? s'enquit le jeune homme, réprimant un frisson que provoquait l'idée émise par le brun.

-Exactement.

Draco était troublé. On venait de lui offrir la solution à son problème : il serait avec Hermione à jamais, son père ne pourrait les atteindre, et pour parfaire le tout, son enfant ne serait pas une lavette. Et pourtant il hésitait. C'était apparemment très douloureux, on risquait d'en mourir, pouvait-il faire subir cela à sa dulcinée ? Il ne doutait pas de sa force magique à elle, mais lui, était-il assez puissant ? Quant à cette histoire d'amour sans faille, lui était certain de ses sentiments, mais qu'en était-il d'elle ? Après tout elle était toujours avec ce Griffondor…

-Elle t'aime, mon fils, c'est indéniable, sourit-elle.

Severus eut un rictus méprisant.

-Je ne crois pas que tu aies là un avis totalement objectif, Narcissa. Pour toi, nulle personne au monde n'est capable d'éprouver de l'aversion pour ton fils. Certes Granger semble éprouver de l'attirance pour Draco, tu les verrais en cours… Ne me regarde pas comme ça, fit-il au jeune blond, ce n'est pas parce que je feins l'ignorance que je ne remarque pas vos petits jeux en classe ! Il n'empêche, continua-t-il en se tournant vers la belle blonde, que tu sembles oublier que ces deux là ont passé six ans à se vouer une haine profonde !

Narcissa ne se départit pas de son sourire et dit posément :

-Je n'omets rien, cher ami. Si j'affirme que cette jeune femme aime mon fils, c'est que j'en ai la preuve irréfutable.

Elle sortit une petite boîte à bijou de sa poche. Draco hoqueta en la voyant tandis que Rogue afficha un air perplexe et narquois.

-C'est _ça_, ta « preuve irréfutable » ?

-Draco, rétorqua-t-elle avec un sourire amusé et teinté d'ironie, ton parrain semble apparemment ignorer ce dont il s'agit, pourrais-tu l'éclairer, je te prie ?

Le blond s'éclaircit la gorge et débita d'un ton scolaire :

- Ceci est une Boîte de Vélanes, en désignant le coffret finement ouvragé. Elle possède des propriétés particulières : son but primaire est de parfaire les objets que l'on y place et de les rendre ainsi inestimables. Elle est donc très rare et se transmet de Vélanes en Vélanes. Lorsque quelqu'un qui n'a pas de lien sanguin avec ces créatures (en d'autres termes qui ne descend pas d'elles) entre en possession d'un de ces trésors, ces derniers perdent leur propriétés et se transforment en bois… à moins qu'un descendant de Vélanes ne soit amoureux de cette personne, et que ces sentiments soient réciproques car l'amour serait la chose la plus inestimable au monde.

-C'est bien Draco, félicita la mère, comme s'il avait encore cinq ans. J'ai offert cette pièce à Mademoiselle Granger il y a quelques mois déjà et visiblement, elle est intacte.

Rogue soupira.

-Je dois maintenant faire confiance à une boîte à bijoux, on aura vraiment tout vu.

Narcissa éclata d'un rire franc et se leva, intimant par la même à son fils de l'imiter.

-Sur ce, Severus, je te laisse à tes jérémiades, je dois à présent remettre ce présent à sa place avant que la demoiselle ne se rende compte de mon larcin. Tu m'accompagnes, Draco ?

**HGDM/HGDM**

**POV Narcissa**

_Salle commune des Préfets-en-Chef_

-Hermione ! héla Draco.

Cette dernière sortit de ce que je devinai être la salle de bain, vu le peignoir qu'elle arborait.

-Combien de fois devrais-je te répéter de ramener ma serviette quand…

Elle s'interrompit, semblant me remarquer.

-Bonjour Hermione.

-Bonjour Mrs Malfoy, bafouilla-t-elle, visiblement mal à l'aise.

-Et combien de fois devrais-je te répéter de ne pas prendre mon peignoir ? demanda mon fils, observant sa tenue d'un œil critique, et terriblement enfiévré.

-Je ne l'aurais pas pris si tu avais laissé ma serviette dans la salle de bain.

-Mais tu sais bien qu'elle est…

Je m'éclaircis la gorge afin de mettre fin à ces discussions adolescentes.

-Hermione, me ferais-tu la joie, après t'être changée évidemment, de dîner en notre compagnie ?

-Bien sûr, madame, répondit-elle, l'air de regretter de s'être disputée en ma présence.

-Arrête donc avec ces « madame », réprimandai-je. Il me semble encore avoir un prénom !

Elle s'excusa et alla prestement dans sa chambre, non sans avoir rougi.

-Mère.

-… ?

-Vous ne lui en parlerez pas, n'est-ce pas ? chuchota-t-il, légèrement inquiet.

-Tranquillise-toi, je ne suis pas ici pour cela.

Il parut satisfait de cette réponse et se recomposa un visage serein, qui me rappela, non sans mélancolie, son père. Il lui ressemblait de plus en plus…

Le dîner se déroula sans encombres, et je pensai, amusée, que si quelqu'un d'extérieur venait à nous surprendre, nous aurions l'air d'une parfaite petite famille. Mais seul un œil avisé aurait perçu la tension qui émanait de ma future belle-fille lorsqu'elle sentait le poids de mon regard, l'appréhension qui suintait par les pores de mon fils, ou encore la tendresse qui transparaissait de leurs joutes verbales, de plus en plus piquantes.

Je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain afin de me rafraîchir quelque peu tandis que Draco nous resservait du vin qui provenait, sans nul doute, de la cave de son père. Lorsque j'en ressortis, il caressait la joue de la jeune brune, qui se figea lorsqu'elle sentit ma présence. Mon sourire narquois se refléta sur le visage de Draco alors qu'elle se répandait en excuses, le regard tantôt embarrassé, tantôt empli de reproches, selon la personne qu'elle fixait. Son homologue s'esclaffa et se rapprocha d'elle, lui murmurant que j'étais au courant de leur relation, avant de sceller leurs lèvres d'un baiser à la fois doux et intense. L'émotion de cette scène m'envahit. Pourtant, bonne éducation oblige, je ne pus m'empêcher de le sermonner :

-Ce n'est pas parce que je suis informée qu'il faut que tu oublies tes bonnes manières, qui plus est face à ta mère, jeune homme.

Hermione baissa de nouveau la tête, plus rouge que jamais. Décidément cela m'amusait beaucoup de provoquer sa gêne ! Draco s'éloigna d'elle, mais garda néanmoins leurs doigts entrelacés. Quelques paroles furent échangées puis, me rendant compte de l'heure avancée, je me levai, signifiant mon départ aux jeunes gens. Ils me saluèrent, me raccompagnant jusqu'à la porte. Alors que je m'apprêtais à sortir, une idée me vint. Je me retournai vivement et posai les mains affectueusement sur leur tête.

-Je vous bénis, mes enfants.

**HGDM/HGDM**

**POV Externe**

_Chambre de Draco_

-Dray…

-Mmh ?

-Pourquoi ta mère est-elle venue à Poudlard ?

-Elle devait rendre visite à Severus.

-Elle le connaît bien ?

-C'est mon parrain, Hermione, fit-il, sans daigner lever la tête de sa lecture.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui.

Elle se tut et se blottit un peu plus contre son colocataire. Elle fit parcourir ses doigts sur son torse nu, observant les frissons que ses passages provoquaient, pensive.

-Dray …

-Pourquoi ta mère nous a-t-elle dit cela en partant ?

Elle sentit le blond se tendre imperceptiblement à ses cotés, tandis que ce dernier était en proie à une agitation intérieure. Devait-il lui avouer la signification des paroles sibyllines de sa mère ? se demandait-il. Il posa le livre et éteignit la lumière.

-Sûrement une nouvelle lubie. Elle a dû lire ça dans une de ses revues féminines, éluda-t-il.

-Ah bon…

-Ne te préoccupe plus de ça, _carina_. Endors-toi, lui intima-t-il, avant de déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

_Merlin, faites qu'elle ne comprenne pas, pas encore…_

**HGDM/HGDM**

**POV Hermione**

Plus les semaines s'écoulaient, plus je ressentais ce besoin pressant de lui énoncer ces trois petits mots lourds de sens. Je voulais les lui chuchoter timidement, les murmurer tendrement, les hurler lorsque son corps se pressait contre le mien. Mais malgré cette envie irrépressible, je m'obstinai à me taire. D'abord parce que je ne voulais pas faire le premier pas. Ensuite parce que cela me semblait injuste étant donné que je n'avais pas encore quitté Dean. Néanmoins, ce dernier fait ne m'empêchait pas de critiquer sa relation avec Astoria. Cela semblait être les deux seuls points qui nous mettaient en désaccord, Draco et moi. Hormis cela, nous étions en parfaite osmose.

Un soir il rentrait en compagnie de Blaise, Pansy et Ginny. Ses lèvres glissèrent furtivement sur les miennes et il se posa lourdement à mes côtés, tandis que nos amis s'installaient confortablement dans nos canapés, l'air hilare.

-Est-ce là une façon de me souhaiter le bonsoir, Dray ?

Il murmura un « pardonne-moi » et m'embrassa tendrement. Je percevais néanmoins la lassitude qui émanait de lui.

-Tout va bien ? m'enquis-je, soucieuse.

-J'ai besoin d'un remontant, marmonna-t-il.

-Tu m'étonnes, souffla Blaise, amusé.

Cette réflexion fut suivie des rires de nos trois compagnons, alors que Draco agita sa baguette, faisant apparaître cinq verres ainsi qu'une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu.

-Quelqu'un peut-il me dire ce qu'il se passe ? demandai-je, irritée de ne rien comprendre.

-Draco vient de larguer Astoria, sourit Ginny.

-Et le spectacle était plutôt amusant, enchaîna Pansy, ce qui fit résonner à nouveau leurs rires dans la pièce.

-Parle pour toi, corrigea le blond.

-Oh arrête, Dray, c'était juste un mauvais moment à passer.

-Oh Drakychou, ne me quitte pas, je sais que tu m'aimes ! imita le métis.

Voyant mon air confus, Draco expliqua :

-En gros, elle a pleurniché, m'a insulté, proféré des malédictions, s'est mise à m'implorer à genoux, enfin tu vois le genre.

-Et ce, devant la salle commune pleine à craquer, ajouta Ginny.

-Quand Draco lui a proposé d'avoir cette conversation en privé, elle a rétorqué qu'elle n'avait pas peur d'exprimer les sentiments qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Mais elle s'est tellement foutu la honte que maintenant tous les Serpentard l'appellent « Riri Geignarde », déclara Pansy.

-Je crois que le meilleur moment c'est quand elle a feint de tomber dans les pommes.

-Non, quand elle a menacé de suicider, hoqueta Blaise, tiens-toi bien Mione, avec… un morceau de parchemin !

**HGDM/HGDM**

**POV Théo**

_Chambre d'Harry_

-Harry…, soufflai-je à son oreille.

-… ?

-J'ai envie de te rendre fou…

Il soupira distraitement, mais ne me repoussa pas lorsque mes lèvres tracèrent un chemin imaginaire sur sa nuque, ni quand elles remontèrent sur le lobe de son oreille, encore moins quand mes mains caressèrent son torse musclé. Je me positionnai alors sur lui, goûtant de ma langue sa peau d'albâtre, descendant langoureusement le long de son torse, titillant les pourtours de son nombril. Un soupir agacé s'échappa des lèvres de mon amant.

J'arrêtai subitement ma descente, relevant la tête vers lui.

-Veux-tu que j'arrête ?

-Mmh ? Non, non continue.

Mes doigts effleurèrent ses hanches, ses fesses, rencontrèrent ses jambes.

-Elle fait chier, putain !

Soupirant à mon tour, je remontai vers lui.

-Vers qui sont dirigées ces douces paroles cette fois-ci ?

-Hermione, tiens !

Pour changer, commentai-je silencieusement.

-Elle n'est pas foutue de le larguer après tout ce temps ! continua-t-il.

-Et si tu les oubliais pour une fois, et que tu te concentrais sur nous, susurrai-je à son oreille. J'ai terriblement envie de toi. Abandonne-toi à moi, chéri, je prendrai soin de chaque partie de ton corps, ajoutai-je, joignant les gestes à la parole. S'il te plaît, cela fait si longtemps que…

Mais il ne m'écoutait pas. Il ne m'écoutait plus depuis quelques temps déjà, obnubilé par les deux tourtereaux. Cette fois, j'en eus assez. Je me levai rapidement, remis mes vêtement à la hâte et me dirigeai vers la sortie.

-Où vas-tu ?

-Là où je n'entendrai plus tes manigances, peut-être que j'y rencontrerai quelqu'un qui veuille bien de mon corps et de mon cœur !

Je descendis furieusement les escaliers et me retrouvai dans la salle commune des rouge et or. Une petite voix derrière moi.

-Reste.

Pas d'ordre. Ni de supplication. Juste une demande. Je me retournai et assénai, implacable :

-Non.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que j'en ai assez de tes machinations, j'en ai assez que tu penses avoir un pouvoir sur ceux qui t'entourent, j'en ai assez que tu fasses passer d'autres avant nous ! Et par-dessus tout j'en ai foutrement marre d'être complice de tout cela et de l'endurer en silence.

-Ce n'est pas mal ce que je fais, c'est pour…

-Le bien d'Hermione et de Draco, c'est ça ? A cause de toi –je pointais un doigt accusateur vers lui – j'ai dû mentir à mon meilleur ami, tu vas faire souffrir ta meilleure amie en lui infligeant un choix terrible, et par ta faute, un innocent, ton camarade de chambre va endurer une douleur qu'il ne mérite pas ! Tu trouves ça bien, Harry ?! hurlai-je.

Ma colère sembla l'effrayer, pourtant il ne se démonta pas.

-Je vais les rendre heureux ! Ils le méritent et tu le sais ! Ce matin encore, Hermione me racontait la nuit formidable qu'elle avait passé dans les bras de Draco !

Je ne compris pas tout de suite l'air triomphant qu'arborait mon amant à la fin de sa déclaration. Puis un bruit feutré derrière moi attira mon attention. Dean, se tenait près de la porte, l'air hagard, choqué, résigné. Je crus que jamais je ne serais capable d'oublier l'expression de son visage. Celle d'un homme brisé. Il chancela en reculant, se débattit avec la porte, et disparut, sans un regard en arrière.

Je me tournai alors vers Harry, réalisant alors le sourire qu'il avait eu.

-Tu savais qu'il était là, murmurai-je, encore abasourdi par le visage ravagé de Dean.

Il acquiesça calmement, les traits à présent sereins. Cet air placide et incongru dans cette situation me mit hors de moi.

-Alors, tu avais prévu tout ça…, déclarai-je d'une voix glaciale. Je comprends mieux maintenant, pourquoi tu as tant insisté pour que je vienne ici. Moi qui croyais que tu le faisais pour… cela n'a plus d'importance désormais. Tu m'as utilisé, manipulé comme tu manipules tout le monde depuis la rentrée. Je te savais capable de félonies mais là tu viens de me prouver que tu étais sans cœur, et que tu avais impunément pris le mien, sans comprendre la portée de ton geste, sans réaliser la peine que tu m'apporterais. Néanmoins, je ne te blâme pas, le seul que je puisse blâmer, c'est moi, moi et mon idiotie.

Nous restâmes tous les silencieux, moi tentant de réfréner cette immense douleur qui menaçait de me submerger, lui fixant un point quelque part au-dessus de ma tête, d'un air absent. Soudain il sortit de sa torpeur et se précipita vers moi. Surpris par cette vivacité, je ne pus empêcher mes bras de l'encercler. Nous demeurâmes ainsi un moment.

-Reste, je t'en prie.

Ce fut le déclic que j'attendais inconsciemment. Je le repoussai fermement et m'en allai. Il ne me poursuivit pas, ne prononça aucune parole.

Quand j'accédai à ma salle commune, Blaise et Pansy ne tentèrent pas de me parler lorsqu'ils me virent. Plus tard. Leur visage teinté d'horreur me donnait une vague idée de ce qu'ils devaient lire sur le mien. De la colère peut-être. De la douleur probablement. De la détresse sûrement. De l'amertume indéniablement.

Ce n'est que lorsque je tirai les rideaux de mon lit à baldaquin que je libérai cette unique larme sur ma joue.

* * *

**Oui oui je sais cette fin de chapitre est cruelle, c'est inhumain de couper ici... J'ai pensé à mettre la suite dans ce chapitre mais je ne l'ai pas fait car je ne voulais pas bâcler les scènes suivantes... **

**Je remercie les gens qui m'ont laissé des reviews, cela m'a fait chaud au coeur.**

**Votre avis, positif ou non, est toujours le bienvenu ;)**


End file.
